Guy of My Dreams
by Destiny45
Summary: [Sequel to “Be My Girl Tonight”] Z struggles to balance dating Bridge while maintaining her close friendship with Sky. Yet it is a stunning discovery by Syd and the introduction of a new green ranger that really shakes up life at SPD forever. COMPLETE!
1. The Stranger

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me.

**A/N: Y'all told me I should go for it, so here is the first chapter of the "Guy Talk, Girl Talk" and "Be My Girl Tonight" sequel, "Guy of My Dreams". **

**Hope you enjoy the final and most provocative story yet in the trilogy!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Stranger

_(Takes place the day after the epilogue to "Be My Girl Tonight")_

"Syd, I can finish up running this C-Squad training session, if you need some extra time to get ready for your evening with Sky tonight," offered Bridge, well aware of the pink ranger's longtime crush on their team leader.

"It's not like Sky and I are going on a date of anything," pouted Syd before brightening. "At least yet! All he asked is if I wanted to watch a movie with him, since we both happen to have the night off."

"Which means, since you are Sydney Drew, you will still need tons of extra time to pick out an outfit, do your makeup, put those rolley things in your hair," began Bridge. "Don't worry! I've got things with C-Squad under control here."

"Thanks, Bridgey!" squeezed Syd, giving him a quick hug. "You're the best."

"Yeah, let's just hope Sky doesn't spend the entire night worrying over who the new green ranger will be," said Bridge. "Doggie said he's going to make the announcement any day now."

"I'm heard," said Syd. "So, what are you and your _girlfriend_ up to tonight?"

"Well since the rest of us don't have the evening off, Cruger said Z could help me in the lab," replied Bridge, blushing slightly at the name of his significant other.

"You really think Z's really going to go for spending time in the lab, even if it is with you?" asked Syd, raising a doubtful eyebrow as she remembered her roommate saying she found lab work as appealing as Zord bay cleanup.

But Syd saw that Bridge had not heard her last comment as he had already started running C-Squad through a series of spinning kick drills. Since Bridge and Z had officially coupled up shortly after Jack's departure from SPD, the pink ranger and Sky had been spending more and more time together. Syd checked her watch, her heart fluttering when she saw she had a little less than an hour till her big, not-quite movie date with Sky. Still looking down at the time, Syd nearly missed being run over by a young boy on his bike.

"Be careful Sam, I mean, Cadet McFayden!" Syd quickly corrected herself, wondering what Sky would think if she was caught speaking so informally during training.

"Sorry!" Sam called back from the bike B-Squad had given him shortly after he joined the Academy.

"Uhhh Sam, when I said I wanted C-Squad to put the peddle to the metal and practice spinning kicks, I didn't mean it literally," Syd heard a worried-sounding Bridge say as Sam hurled himself horizontal mid-air and launched his legs outward over his bike.

Stopping in her path back to Academy, Syd stood for a moments and watched Sam with a huge grin on her face. The twelve-year-old from the streets had come a long way from acting as Grumm's accomplice to now being one of the most promising cadets on C-Squad. All the rangers, especially Z with whom Sam was particularly close, had a soft spot for the boy they would get to watch grow up to be the Omega Ranger.

Suddenly, Syd realized that Sam was being watched… literally. Her vivid, ocean-blue eyes narrowed in on a stranger in baggy jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, whose head followed the path of Sam on his bike. She saw that while the broad-shouldered stranger was wearing an army-style necklace with dog tags, there was no sign of a SPD guest pass badge. Syd didn't need Sky – the walking SPD Rule Book – to remind her that anyone found trespassing on the SPD premises was to be seen as a security threat and thus immediately be arrested. The stranger seemed so engrossed by the boy's kicking display on the bike that Syd felt she would be able to sneak up and apprehend the trespasser from behind.

"Gotcha!" shouted Syd, grabbing both the stranger's arms and expecting to easily be able to slide on the handcuffs.

Syd immediately knew how wrong she was. She realized that the loose-fitting clothing was actually hiding underneath an athletic and muscular man. With the stranger's back still to her, the suspect flipped away her arms and moved to deliver a quick kick to her stomach. Syd expertly blocked his attack with her hands and retaliated by connection her leg with his chin. Stumbling backwards, the stranger readied himself into attack position again, but a smart sidestep kick from Syd sent him sprawling back on the ground. Syd saw that her opponent knew he was outmatched, but once again, the stranger's next move took her by surprise.

She gasped as the stranger pointed a finger, and seconds later, a trio of trash cans magically flew into the air. Syd spun around confused as the plastic bins of garbage swirled around her. Then, she noticed that the stranger, still pointing at the trash cans, had slowly started to move away from her.

"Oh no you don't!" called out Syd angrily as she reached for the pack of metals she always carried around her waist. "Fist of Iron!" she shouted, activating her mutant powers.

Her hand now transformed into the dark-tinted mental, Syd swung her fist across the three garbage containers, which immediately went flying in various directions and sending the smelly contents inside spilling all over the street. Syd next deactivated her mutant powers and ran at the stranger. The pink ranger saw he was fast, but she wasn't about to let her SPD training go to waste due to some garbage stunt. Bounding over the top of the trash containers, Syd flew through the air and landed in front of the stranger. His surprise only furthered Syd's advantage as one final roundhouse kick from the pink ranger sent her opponent to the ground in absolute defeat.

"Wow, a girl who's pretty and can pack a punch," joked her opponent as his hood came flying off upon his impact with the ground. "You're definitely my type."

Not only did the stranger's teasing tone take Syd by surprised, but she was also stunned as she found herself starring into the brightest emerald eyes she had ever seen. With his hood removed, Syd noticed that while the stranger was no Sky, though certainly around the red ranger's same age, the trespasser was not only athletic, but definitely cute as well. He kind of reminded her of that Ryan character from that show she loved, "The OC," except with more auburn-colored hair and less sleepy facial features.

"And I gotta say that turning your fist to metal trick you can do is pretty hot as well!" the stranger said enthusiastically.

"As much as I like compliments, flattery won't get you out of the fact that you're trespassing on SPD grounds," shot back Syd in a business-like tone. "Sir…"

"Ryan," cut in the stranger. "Please call me Ryan."

"Wow!" said Syd in fascination, for a second forgathering the task at hand. "You're name is Ryan, and you even look like the character Ryan from 'The OC'?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," said Ryan, grinning back Syd sheepishly. "Well before you arrest me, can I at least show how sorry I am by cleaning up the mess I made?"

As Ryan flicked his finger into the air, Syd mouth dropped as she saw the trash cans once again take flight. Waving his hand like he was conducting an orchestra, all the garbage lined up. Syd never thought that garbage could look adorable, but even she couldn't help but coo as the pieces of trash hopped one-by-one in orderly fashion back into the bins. For a final touch, Ryan made the garbage cans march back over to stand up against the wall. Realizing she had now seen him manipulate objects more than once, Syd's head was whirling as she put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"You're a mutant," whispered Syd in fascinated shock. "But if you have civilian powers that means your parents must have worked at SPD with Kat Manx on our morphers and…"

"Please, I know I was trespassing SPD property, but I had a reason…" began Ryan.

At that moment, the dog tag necklace Ryan was wearing snapped and made a loud metal clank as it hit the pavement. Both he and Syd immediately bent down to pick up the necklace. Syd was quicker however, snatching the piece and preparing to hand it back to Ryan. Yet her eyes widened in surprise as she unintentionally caught a glimpse of the writing on the dog tag.

"McFayden," gasped Syd. "Ryan McFayden?"

"Yes," said Ryan somewhat nervously. "I came to SPD to look for my…"

"Brother?" cut in Syd, still shocked. "You're Sam's brother???"

* * *

**A/N: And we're just getting started, y'all! Coming up, find out what Bridge and Z have been up to during their first month as a couple, plus how Sky has been handling their relationship. Also, the announcement of the new green ranger is close at hand! Who will it be? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Guy of My Dreams"! **

**(Also, I don't know Sam's real last name from the SPD series. If anyone does, please feel free to drop me a line.)**


	2. Old and New Green Ranger

_Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."_

A/N: First off, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the great feedback of the first chapter of "Guy of My Dreams." I really appreciated y'all who read and especially those who took time to leave reviews. It's your support that got me writing this follow-up story so soon after "Be My Girl Tonight."

And I'm glad the majority of people really seemed to like Ryan. Just to clarify, Ryan's name and physical attributes are based upon the character Ryan Atwood from the TV show, "The OC." That's where the similarities end. As you'll come to learn in future chapters, Ryan's personality and his past will be completely unique from any character on TV.

OK, side notes are done. Hope y'all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Old and New Green Ranger 

_(Later the same day)_

"Do you think this counts as work?" chuckled Z as Bridge continued to place a procession of quick pecks upon her lips as they stood in the SPD lab.

"I like to work to make you happy," grinned Bridge as he kissed Z's closed mouth longer and harder this time, causing the girl to once again giggle through her smile.

"And I'd be happy to see you two doing some work," they both heard an older woman say in a catty tone.

"Kat!" exclaimed Bridge and Z in unison, jumping apart as they saw Dr. Manx standing at the doorway to the lab.

"Look, I'm sorry Sky and Syd have their evening off tonight, and you don't," commented Kat. "That all said, I really need you two do work while your on-shift."

"Sorry, Kat," mumbled Bridge and Z one after each other.

"Bridge, especially with that big project we have…" began Kat before looking suddenly like she had regretted opening her mouth.

"What big project?" cut in Z eagerly.

"Uhhhh, nothing!" said Bridge quickly as he wrung his hands nervously. "Nothing at all. Definitely nothing special at all!!!"

"You're lying," said Z coyly as she traced his cheek seductively. "Come now, Bridge. Tell me what this big secret is you've been working on?"

"Bridge, why don't you show Z some of the new tools that just arrived here at the lab?" interrupted Kat pointedly.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Kat!" said Bridge relieved. "Hey Z, let me show you the new combabulator caboodler…"

Z did her best to try and look alert and interested for the first five minutes as Bridge babbled on about his caboodler. By ten minutes, when he had moved on to his trunk gadunkadunk that did some sort of genome scrambling Z didn't understand, Z had started to shift around impatiently. After 20 minutes, she had to force herself to refrain from checking her watch constantly, and when over a half hour had past, Z was having trouble keeping her eyelids open.

"All B-Squad rangers to the Command Center!" Cruger's voice boomed over the loud speaker system, which snapped Z back awake. "Immediately!"

"Sounds important," said Kat, raising her eyebrows.

"Sounds like we're in trouble," said Bridge worriedly.

"So much for Sky and Syd having the night," sighed Z tiredly. "Come on, we better get over there."

"Cruger probably just wants to reprimand us for something routine," groaned Bridge as he and Z left the lab.

Bridge's last comment caused Kat to grin after the pair as they left; the excitement in her smile anything but ordinary.

"Sky and Syd, I'm sorry to cut short your night off," began Commander Cruger.

"It's not problem," replied Syd, her voice suggesting feelings the exact opposite of her statement. "Not a problem at _allllll_," she added as she glanced up at Sky longingly.

"I didn't really need to see 'Clueless' anyways," said Sky with slight relief in his voice. "Syd can pick out a movie for the two of us to watch another time."

"Are you two done sharing the details of your social lives?" growled Doggie.

"Yes, Sir!" said Sky and Syd simultaneously in matching business-like tones.

"Good, because I am glad you are all here, B-Squad," said Cruger.

"Shhhh, Sam!" hissed Z, noticing her 12-year-old friend at the door. "Don't let Doggie see you eavesdropping."

"Good-bye Cadet McFayden," ordered Cruger.

"Yes, Sir!" the young boy replied, giving a very grown-up SPD salute before running off.

"He's so cute," gushed Syd, her thoughts momentarily drifting to Ryan. "Sam knows he's going to be part of B-Squad soon."

"If by soon, you mean in at least five years in the future when he actually becomes the Omega Ranger," said Z wryly.

"Cadets, pay attention please!" barked Doggie. "I've called you here to introduce you to the person who will be your new teammate much sooner than Sam."

"You mean you've chosen a new green ranger?" asked Bridge excitedly.

"Yes, Cadet Carson, a new green ranger has been selected," answered Cruger. "Someone from the outside."

"The outside?!" gasped Bridge, Syd and Z, the last who noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sky did not seem surprised at this news.

"Yes, someone who is not currently registered at the Academy," continued Cruger. "Unlike with giving new colors to you and Cadet Tate, Cadet Delgado and Cadet Drew will remain in their current positions."

"You mean, I won't be going up to green?" inquired Z somewhat disappointedly.

"That's fine with me!" said Syd with relief. "I like pink than yellow."

"Sir, why won't Z be green and Syd yellow?" asked Bridge.

"Let me explain," replied Cruger, sensing some of his rangers needed a little more insight into the decision. "You all had pilot experience after working in the S.W.A.T. flyers, and therefore Bridge could easily transition to the piloting duties the blue ranger's regular airbound Delta Runner 2 requires."

"However, Bridge as the old, green ranger was the only one of us with experience driving the truck-like Delta Runner 3," added Sky, who appeared to Z to have already been filled in on the facts.

"The size and massive weaponry contained in the Delta Runner 3 requires someone with advanced computer knowledge," continued Cruger. "When we first gave you all SPD morphers, Bridge's experience in the lab made him the perfect candidate to be the green ranger and pilot Delta Runner 3."

"I get it," said Syd, nodding slowly. "For the green ranger this time too, you were looking for someone who is skilled with technology."

"Which, let's be honest, neither Syd nor I have expressed as our favorite areas to work on," added Z, frowning slightly as she noticed Bridge give her a disappointed look.

"Exactly," said Cruger. "Now that you understand the reasoning behind this decision, allow me to introduce you to your new teammate and the new B-Squad green ranger."

Syd's heartbeat quickened with anticipation as she heard heavy footsteps come around the corner. She held her breath as the Command Center doors slid open. Then, her eyes widened in absolute shock when she saw who was standing in the doorway. Sky meanwhile smiled his approval while Z looked back and forth in disbelief between the old and new green rangers.

"No way!" shouted Bridge happily as Syd noticed that that others in the room regarded the new ranger with complete lack of recognition.

Syd, however, new exactly who her new teammate was.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was kinda my attempt to offer an explanation of why in the final SPD episode we saw moved up to Sky to red and Bridge subsequently in blue, but Z remaining in yellow and Syd still in pink. **

**Well, who is the new green ranger? And what is this secret project Bridge is working on? This and a major Sky/Z moment coming up in the next chapter of "Guy of My Dreams" ! **


	3. I've Missed You

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 3: I've Missed You

"SOPHIE!" shouted Bridge excitedly. "You're our new, green ranger?!"

Not waiting for an answer, Bridge scooped Sophie up in his arms. Bouncing her up and down, Bridge spun the blonde around in giddy circles. Meanwhile, both were laughing with complete delight.

"Bridge!" giggled Sophie happily. "Hi guys!" she added cheerfully to the rest of the team.

"I can't believe you're here!" exclaimed Bridge. "I've missed you!"

Syd's jaw dropped in shock at seeing Sophie again. The half-human, half-computer cyborg looked just as stunning as ever to Syd with her skin as milky white as ever and her bright, hazel eyes peaking out just below her neatly cut, blonde bangs. Syd recalled the last time B-Squad had seen Sophie was when she had used her internal computer abilities to help the rangers form the Delta Command Megazord for the first time.

While trying to process her own surprise at Sophie's return, Syd saw Z glowering as Bridge hugged tightly the cadet who appeared to be their new green ranger. Meanwhile, Syd noticed Sky did not seem at all surprised by Sophie's presence. Cruger looked please, Syd noted, as the big, blue dog let loose a chuckle of his own to accompany Bridge and Sophie's laughter.

"So, this means there are more girls on B-Squad than guys now," commented Bridge as he counted on his fingers.

"Right on!" said Syd enthusiastically, holding her hand out to Z for a high-five, which the yellow ranger did not return.

"Cadet Tate and I thought Sophie's technical expertise and superb fighting skills would make her the ideal, new green ranger," said Cruger, confirming her appointment to the team.

"Sky, you knew about this?" asked Bridge in surprise.

"Cruger came to me a few weeks ago and mentioned Sophie as a possible candidate for green ranger," said Sky.

"I asked Sky if he thought a cyborg could be a power ranger…" began Cruger.

"And I told Commander Cruger that Sophie was the best person for the job," finished Sky.

"Thanks Sky," said Sophie gratefully as her digital eyes glimmered happily.

"Don't get all teary-eyed, Sophie!" cheered Bridge, squeezing her arm.

"Cyborgs don't cry, Bridge," remarked Z dryly.

"Right, right," said Bridge dismissively. "Anyway, Sophie, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to show you the secret project Kat and I have been working on in the lab for…"

A loud growl from Cruger immediately silenced Bridge, who gave the commander a guilty, apologetic expression. Yet rather than appear curious, Syd took from Sophie's cool demeanor that she had already been informed of the secret project Bridge was about to reveal. Glancing back over at her roommate, Syd's eyebrows shot up worriedly as she noticed Z looking more put off than ever.

"You're going to tell Sophie," began Z as her bitterness built. "Sophie, who just came back after a year, about this top, secret project, when you would even tell me? Your GIRLFRIEND???"

"Ummmm…." stalled Bridge awkwardly as his head swung nervously back and forth between the blonde and the brunette.

"Bridge, here's where Sophie will be bunking," interrupted Cruger, handing Bridge a slip of paper. "Why don't you show Cadet Henderson where her room will be?"

"Yes, Sir!' said Bridge, saluting Cruger before hurriedly exiting the Command Center with Sophie, awkwardly avoiding Z's acidic gaze on his way out.

"So, Cadet Delgado, Cadet Drew," started Cruger. "I take it you are pleased with Cadet Tate and my selection for your new teammate? I think Cadet Henderson's excellent marital arts skills and strong computer capabilities…"

"Which she has maybe because she is half-computer," muttered Z under her breath.

"What was that, cadet?" asked Cruger sharply, looking displeased at being interrupted.

"Sorry, Sir," said Z tightly.

"Sophie joining B-Squad as the new green ranger must be a decision the entire team is in agreement upon," said Cruger.

"Well, I think you and Sky made a great choice picking Sophie," said Syd brightly, smiling at the red ranger. "She's really talented."

"Cadet Delgado?" asked Cruger, looking at Z, who had been looking sulkily at the floor.

"I'm fine with Sophie being on the team," said Z quietly. "Not that I had a choice otherwise," she added under her breath.

Making out her muttered comment, Sky's head snapped in Z's direction. He proceeded to look at her with great concern, but seeing Syd and Cruger still in the room, Sky said nothing. Instead, he watched worriedly as Z returned to staring glumly at the ground.

* * *

"I get it!" lit up Sophie. "The genome scrambler will alter the user's DNA that to incite rapid physical growth." 

"Exactly!" grinned Bridge, giving the new green ranger a high five. "Sophie, I am so glad you're here! Working on this secret project is going to be so much easier. And more fun!"

Z though was clearly not having fun later that night, as she listened from behind the lab door to her boyfriend's compliments toward her new teammate. The knots in Z's stomach cinched tighter ever time she heard Bridge chuckle or Sophie laugh. Z was so absorbed in eavesdropping on their conversation that she did not see the tall figure approach her from behind.

"Just 'cause were SPD doesn't give you the right to space out on-duty," Z heard a gruff male voice say.

"Sky!" Z gasped. "You scared me."

"You're a ranger," he commented. "You should be used to surprises."

"So is this your way of asking if I'm OK?" asked Z, rolling her eyes.

"I came over here to tell you that you Cruger wants your criminal profiling reports done by tonight," replied Sky matter-of-factly.

"All business as usual," sighed Z somewhat disappointedly as she started to walk away from the lab. "You never change, Tate."

"Speaking of change," began Sky as he caught up to her. "You've stopped meeting me for workouts in the mornings."

"Bridge has been working late in the lab on this 'secret project," said Z, rolling her eyes. "So mornings are the only time we really get to spend time together. And now with Sophie here, well, it looks like I am going to need that alone time with him more than ever."

"What about us spending alone time together?" questioned Sky. "I thought you and I decided to spend more time together to try and become friends for the sake of the team."

"That was almost a year ago," replied Z, looking a little taken aback. "You and I are friends now, but Bridge is my boyfriend."

"But you really need those morning workouts to keep in shape," said Sky dryly.

"Give me a break, Sky," complained Z. "We haven't been working out in the mornings together for over a month now, and I had the best time on the mountain course yesterday. Clearly, I think I'm in good shape, and my level of physical fitness is not going to be putting the team in jeopardy. So why is me working out in the mornings with you so important anyway?"

Z stared challenging at Sky, who gazed back at her coolly. Her eyes scanned over his face, trying to detect some emotion. However, Sky's expression to Z remained as tight and rigid as ever while he continued to regard her unflinchingly. Z let out a loud, long breath, throwing up her hands as she gave up trying to engage him

"Yeah, of course you wouldn't tell me," sighed Z after she was met with Sky's continued silence. "Unlike Bridge, you never let anyone in."

Looking back at him disappointedly, Z walked down the hallway. Sky's face remained unchanged, but he felt his heart begin to beat rapidly. Sticking out his lower lip – as was his habit when he was upset – Sky in frustration shoved his hands in pockets.

"I've missed our workouts, because I've missed spending time with you," Sky muttered under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: So it is Sophie, not Ryan as many of you suspected, who is B-Squad's new, green ranger. Sophie is an actual character from the SPD series. She appeared in the two-part episode, "Wired." However, I just made up "Henderson" as Sophie's last name.**

**But more importantly, what exactly does Sky mean when he says he's missed spending time with Z? Will he and Syd ever reschedule their movie date? And what is the secret project Bridge and Sophie are working on? **

**But first, Syd confronts Ryan about being Sam's brother in the next chapter of "Guy of My Dreams." **


	4. The Long Lost Brother

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

* * *

Chapter 4: The Long Lost Brother

At the trash bins outside the Academy, Syd was disposing of broken boards from another, routine martial arts practice with C-Squad when she spotted something out of place. Any other week, the pink ranger would have been perturbed at the sight of someone awkwardly perched on the garbage cans, spying on cadets sparring inside SPD.

Yet instead of springing into action to arrest the trespasser, Syd just sighed and shook her head sadly at the sight of Ryan teetering precariously on trash can tops for the sixth day in a row, just so he could see inside the Academy from a small window to watch his estranged brother, Sam, go about another, average training drill. The older McFayden never turned around as Syd approached.

"Ryan, you're going to fall off those trash cans," said Syd, taking on a nurturing tone. "I'm worried about your balance o… OOOOOOWWWW!!!"

Syd shrieked as a discarded crate slid up from behind her, forcing her knees to buckle and her behind to plop hard on to the top of the box. She screamed again as the crate continued moving forward, with her now on board, over to where Ryan was seated by the trash cans. Her eyes sprang angrily toward Ryan's hand, where her instinct was confirmed that he had been using his genetic powers to make the box and take her by surprise.

"And you're concerned about my balance?" asked Ryan, grinning at Syd as he finally turned away for the window.

"Very funny," said Syd ruefully, rubbing her behind in the spot where they crate had slammed her into a seated position.

"I was just trying be polite," replied Ryan, donning an innocent look. "I mean, what is this? The sixth day you've come out here to stand and talk to me? I thought the least I could do was offer you a seat."

"Stop mocking me," said Syd, rolling her eyes as Ryan smiled even broader. "I was late for patrol duty yesterday 'cause I lost track of time hanging out with you. You had so many questions about your brother…"

"Speaking of which, what's Sam's favorite food?" pressed Ryan. "If I wanted to cook him dinner sometime?"

"I've told you," began Syd sheepishly. "I really don't know Sam that well like some of the other rangers do," she finished, thinking of Z's close relationship with Sam.

"You told me that yesterday, I know," sighed Ryan, though never loosing his smile. "I was just really hoping to find out what Sam's favorite color was, too."

"Anyway, would you please just go tell Sam you're back in town now please?" begged Syd. "This the sixth day in a row you've been trespassing…"

"I prefer the term 'observing,'" interjected Ryan playfully.

"Whatever," said Syd, shaking her head. "It's the sixth day in a row you've been here to sit on these smelly cans and watch Sam. Why haven't you told him you're here yet?"

"This spot by the trash bins is one of the only places on the Academy grounds with windows that isn't guarded," responded Ryan, ignoring her question. "You know you should speak to your commander about this serious security lapse. You never know who might be going through SPD trash."

"Ryan!" gasped Syd, trying to look stern while still stifling her giggles.

"Besides, I'm not just watching Sam," continued Ryan. "Right now, that Sky guy you like is in there, too."

"Really?!?" squealed Syd excitedly.

"Come on up and see," said Ryan, offering her a hand. "That is, if you can stand sitting atop the smelly trash cans."

Ryan and Syd kneeled side by side and huddled together over the small window to watch the two people they cared about. With so little space across the top of the trash bin, Syd could feel Ryan's warm thigh pressed closely next to hers and his rippling arm muscles through his thin, long-sleeved t-shirt. Stealing her glance at the guy next to her, Syd saw Ryan gazing proudly yet sadly through the window into the workout room, where Sam was practicing his spinning kicks. Syd chuckled as Sam stepped up into a kick too soon; his tangled feet taking him down on the mat instead of his opponent.

"He's so cute," gushed Syd as she watched Sam.

"I guess I could see why you find him attractive," replied Ryan thoughtfully.

"HUH??!?" gasped Syd, looking at Ryan aghast for speaking about his brother so.

"Sky," answered Ryan. "Who did you think I was talking about?"

"Oh," said Syd, realizing she had forgotten all about being able to see Sky through the window.

"Although in the few days I've been sitting here watching him work with Sam and the rest of the cadets, I don't think I've seen Sky crack a grin once," said Ryan.

"Yeah, I think the last time I saw Sky smile was when Cruger asked him to help revise the "SPD Rules and Regulations" handbook," said Syd sourly.

"This guy sounds like loads of fun," said Ryan sarcastically. "So, why are you into him? I mean, besides the fact, like, he's a totalllllll hottie!" he added, getting a girly tone to his voice and flocking his hands around in a feminine manner.

"You make me laugh way too much!" chuckled Syd as she elbowed Ryan.

"Does Sky make you laugh?" asked Ryan.

"Yes," grinned Syd. "He takes himself so seriously, it's impossible not to laugh at him sometimes. Plus, he's been a great leader, and he's so passionate about SPD. He's really been someone I've always admired."

"And liked," added Ryan. "It's about time Syd you tell Sky straight out how you feel."

"Thanks for the encouragement," sighed Syd. "But the thought of telling Sky how I feel is really scary! I'll be so heartbroken if he doesn't feel the same way."

"You're a cop, and you take on criminals everyday," scoffed Ryan. "This should seem easy! Come on, Syd. You really like this guy. You shouldn't waste any more time not being with the man you're crazy about."

"How about I'll stop freaking out about telling Sky how I feel when you stop being so nervous about telling Sam you're back in town?" joked Syd before her face suddenly fell serious. "Ryan…" she said softly.

The playfully smile Syd had been used to seeing plastered on Ryan's face during the short time she'd had known him had gone flat. As the corners of his mouth dropped slowly downward, Syd saw pain fill Ryan's eyes. Everything suddenly clicked in Syd's head: why Ryan had been spying on Sam and all the obvious questions about his brother.

"Sam doesn't know you're his brother," realized Syd as she stared at Ryan in shock.

"No," confirmed Ryan quietly. "Sam doesn't know he has a brother."

"But how?" gasped Syd.

"After our parents left SPD, our dad took a job in for the army that caused him to be away for months and months at a time," said Ryan quietly. "When I was about eight-years-old, I went with our dad on one of his trips. I guess it was while we were away that our mom figured out she was pregnant with Sam. Our mom, when Sam was born… there were complications. She died giving birth to Sam."

"Ohmygosh," whispered Syd in horror. "Ryan, I'm so sorry."

"My mom never told us about Sam," said Ryan in a pained voice. "I guess she wanted it to be a surprise for us when we returned from the trip. In any case, our dad died about a year ago during an army operation, never knowing he was the father of two boys."

"That's awful…" gasped Syd as tears formed in her eyes.

"No, what's awful is that my little brother grew up on the streets, all alone," said Ryan as his bitterness and anger grew. "If we, if I, had only known, I could have prevented him from having had such a hard life all these years by himself."

"It's not your fault," said Syd, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't know."

"I only found out a few months ago that I had a brother when I read in the papers that a new team member had arrived from the future to help the B-Squad of Power Rangers SPD in the fight against Grumm," said Ryan distantly. "The Omega Ranger, whose really identity was Sam McFayden."

"It's horrible what happened to Sam out on the streets," began Syd. "But you can make up for all those years lost with him right now, if you'd only tell him you're his brother."

"What if he gets mad at me for leaving him alone?" whispered Ryan. "What if now he doesn't even want a brother?"

"But it's just like you told me about what I need to do with Sky," pressed Syd. "You have to put yourself out there and take a chance!"

Ryan said nothing in response, merely fingering his father's army dog tags that hung around his neck. Syd's heart ached at seeing her friend's bright emerald having grown so dim. She longed to once again see the teasing and smiling Ryan she had become so fond of spending time with these past few days. Immediately, Syd started racking her brain for a way to help Ryan.

"Ryan!" exclaimed Syd excitedly. "What if before you came right out and told Sam he was your brother…"

"… there was a way to see him and spend time with him everyday?" finished Syd as she spoke to Cruger with Ryan beside her inside the Command Center.

"I wish there was a way, too," said Cruger. "But Syd, what are you suggesting?"

"That Ryan should join the Academy!" announced Syd brightly.

"Syd, I wish there was something I could do, but we're over-registered as it is with new recruits," replied Cruger gently. "We wouldn't even have a bed for Ryan."

"But…" began Syd before being cut off by Ryan.

"Please, Sir," started Ryan. "If there was anything I could do around the Academy to help out, I would be so grateful. Not just as a chance to see my brother, but to repay the people who have helped get him off the streets and have given him the chance to make something of himself in the future."

"Well, we don't have any openings for new recruits at the Academy until next year, but we are currently looking for a new janitor," mused Cruger out loud.

"Ryan's better than a… " began Syd indignantly before, again, being cut off by her companion.

"I'll do it, Sir!" said Ryan firmly at once.

"HUH?!?" gasped Syd.

"Are you sure?" asked Cruger. "This would not be glorious or glamorous work. A lot of cleaning up after Zord battles, disposing of the gunk and goo left around Kat's lab and tidying up the prisoner's holding cells."

"Well, at least you're used to spending a lot of time sitting on trash cans," teased Syd, who received a playful nudge from Ryan in return. "And you've got your genetic powers to help you with the cleaning up, too."

"Sir, I wouldn't use my powers to help in my janitorial duties," said Ryan, turning to Cruger. "I know the value of hard work, and I don't try to take the easy way out."

Cruger gave a low growl of approval in response, while Syd looked up at Ryan admiringly. So many aspects of his character were unlike hers. Yet despite their differences, they had become fast friends. Syd squinted her eyes shut and crossed her fingers that Cruger would let Ryan work at Academy.

"There's an old cot down in the basement boiler room," began Cruger. "As our new SPD janitor, you can stay there."

"YES!!!!" squealed Syd, immediately throwing her arms around Ryan and hugging him hard.

"Th-th-thank you so much, Sir!" stuttered Ryan as his huge smile once again returned to his face. "Thank so much. I can't even begin to express how grateful…"

"It's the least I can do for your parents, who served SPD so well," said Cruger, shaking Ryan's hand.

"I'll just go get my things," grinned Ryan. "Not that I have very many things after living out on the street since our dad died, but…"

Syd laughed as Ryan's step was so light that he practically floated out of the room. She couldn't believe that he was so happy at the thought of working as a janitor and sleeping in a boiler room just to be close to his brother. She tried to think if she had ever met someone with such a huge heart. Starting to follow Ryan out the Command Center, a sudden thought halted Syd's progression.

"Sir," began Syd to Cruger. "I thought you and Kat had kept such close account of all the children with genetic powers due to their parents' work on the B-Squad Power Rangers SPD morphers. Did you really not know all this time that Sam had an older brother our age?"

"Syd, in light of current developments and your close relationship with Ryan, I'd like to fill you in on some, let's say, developments that have been going on here at SPD," started Cruger, ignoring Syd's previous question.

"Huh?" responded a confused Syd.

"Some of your teammates, Cadets Carson and Henderson, are currently aware of this project," continued Cruger.

"You mean, the secret project Bridge and Kat have been working on?" asked Syd excitedly.

"Other of your friends, Z and even Cadet Tate, have yet to learn on the 'secret project,' as you have called it," said Cruger. "But again, considering that you know Ryan the best out of anyone on B-Squad right now, I think now is the time for you to learn the truth about what Bridge, Kat and soon Sophie have been working on…"

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Long chapter! But at last Ryan has arrived at SPD. And in the next chapter, Ryan will meet the rest of the B-Squad rangers, plus find what Sky says to make Syd so upset… and what he will do to make it up to her. **

**All this and more in the next chapter of "Guy of My Dreams."**


	5. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 5: Getting to Know You

"… and Z's really cute when she raises her eyebrows when she's on unsure about something and Z's really cute when she crinkles her nose when she thinks something's amusing and Z's really cute when she crosses her arms to look all sassy and Z's really cute when…" babbled Bridge excitedly.

Sophie held a hand over her mouth and tried to keep her shoulders from shaking with laughter as she hung out in the Rec Room with Bridge. Sky meanwhile sat one couch over; a scowl smeared across his face as he read a copy of "The Greatest Red Power Rangers of All Time." Looking back and forth between the silly and serious pair of roommates only made it harder for Sophie to stop chuckling.

"That's really great you and Z are so happy together," interjected Sophie, deciding she'd heard enough when Bridge started talking about Z's pinkie toes.

"I really like her," gushed Bridge, getting a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah, we get that," snapped Sky, raising his eyes from his red ranger book.

"So Sky," began Sophie, hoping to lighten the mood and include their teammate in the conversation. "How does it feel finally being red ranger?"

"It feels great!" hissed Sky, before slamming his book shut. "I'm really HAPPY!!!"

"If this is him happy, I'd be scared to see him upset," whispered Sophie to Bridge.

"Man, what's bugging him?" wondered Bridge too loud in response.

"You!" growled Sky.

"What, do I smell?" asked Bridge as he sniffed his arms pits, focusing on himself instead of what he had most recently been speaking about.

"Yes, Bridge," began Sky sarcastically. "You smell like shi…"

"Hey guys!" interrupted Syd as she entered the Rec Room with a guy in a grey jumpsuit emblazoned with an SPD logo patch.

Sky shot Syd a pointed look of annoyance at being interrupted, but his expression changed to one of curiosity when he saw the young man their age who had entered in behind her. Sky's eyes narrowed as he took in the newcomer's shockingly bright emerald eyes, thick, auburn hair, deep dimples and boyish grin. The stranger's appearance vaguely reminded Sky of another cadet already at the academy, though he couldn't quite wrap his mind around who.

"Who's your new friend, Syd?" asked Bridge eagerly.

"Guys, this is…" began Syd.

"Hold up!" shouted Z, flying into the Rec Room and plopping down on the other side of Bridge. "I wanna meet the new guy, too!"

"How's my buttery beauty?" Bridge cooed to Z, putting his arm around her and nuzzling her cheek.

Looking embarrassed, Z quickly slid out and away from Bridge's embrace. The others, even Sky, all laughed while Bridge put on a look of playful dejection. Only Ryan refrained from laughing, realizing that he seemed to be the only one who noticed that Z was staring at Sky from under lowered eyebrows.

"So Syd," started Z, trying to get the gang back on topic. "Who's our new cadet?"

"I appreciate the compliment, but I'm actually just the new SPD janitor. I'm Ryan," said the older McFayden as he introduced himself.

"Well welcome to SPD, Ryan," said Z kindly as she shook his outstretched hand. "I'd love to stay and chat longer, but I'm late to meet Sam."

"Sam?" repeated Ryan immediately, trying to sound nonchalant even as his suddenly keen expression indicated otherwise.

"Yeah, he's one of our younger cadets here at the Academy, but certainly one of the most talented, I think," said Z. "He's like the little brother I never had. Anyway, I promised I'd go bike riding with him in the park, so I'm off. See you later!"

Z slid off the couch and shot out of the room as quickly as she had blown in, completely unaware of Bridge's outstretched lips. Left hanging, Bridge moved his pouted his lips outward, looking like a fish gasping for water. His friends all chuckled, and Sophie patted the blue ranger sympathetically on the back.

"So Ryan, where do you come from?" asked Sophie politely.

"Well, I…" began Ryan.

"He's Sam's older brother!" blurted out Syd excitedly.

"No way," gasped Bridge, taking long pauses between each word.

"So much for drawing out the suspense, Syd," shrugged Ryan, smiling at Syd amusedly.

"You're really Sam's brother?" repeated Sky; his attention finally fully diverted from his reading.

"The older McFayden in the flesh," said Ryan as he began the tale of his past he had told Syd earlier.

"Wow," breathed out Sophie excitedly when Ryan had finished.

"So when are planning on telling Sam that he's your brother?" asked Sky.

"I'm hoping this janitor gig will give me time to get to know Sam, before I spring this huge bombshell on him," replied Ryan. "In the meantime, I would really appreciate it if you guys wouldn't say anything to Sam before I do."

"Our lips our sealed," said Bridge, pretending to zip up his mouth as Sophie and Sky simultaneously nodded their agreement. "Oooo, my buttery toast is ready!" he added excitedly upon hearing the oven bell ring.

Bridge leapt off the couch and practically flew across the Rec Room toward the kitchenette. As Bridge's pile of buttery toast grew and began teeter like the Leaning Tower of Pisa, his friends once again began laughing. They soon however turned their attention back toward Ryan and his familial crisis.

"Ryan, I'm sure you and Sam will work things out," said Sophie encouragingly. "Soon, you'll be just as close with him as Z is now."

"Z…" drawled out Ryan, getting a pensive look on his face.

"What is it, Ryan?" asked Syd.

"Will you all excuse me?" asked Ryan distractedly as he gazed toward the Rec Room door. "There's something I have to do."

"Wait, what's…" asked Syd curiously, but she was suddenly cut off as Bridge and his packed, food plate accidentally collided into Ryan.

"MY TOAST!!!!" wailed Bridge, as the pieces of bread crumbs embedded themselves in the floor and butter oozed slowly off the plate and on to the carpet.

"For a janitor, you certainly are very good at making a mess," joked Sky smugly.

"It's Bridge; clumsiness is practically contagious," said Syd sarcastically. "Here, let me help you guys clean that up," she added, running over to the kitchenette and grabbing some paper towels.

"This butter might stain the carpet," said Ryan worriedly. "I'm gonna go get some cleaner from the supply closet. I'll be right back."

"Hurry up," urged Syd, starting to sop up the butter with towels until she heard Sky chuckling. "What's so funny?" she asked indignantly.

"You," smirked Sky. "I never thought I'd see the day you befriend a garbage guy and then jump in so quickly to help clean up trash."

From her hands and knees on the carpet, Syd's head shot up instantly. Sky was immediately taken aback as he saw the fury on Syd's face masking the tears that were forming in her crystal-blue eyes. The red ranger swallowed hard when he realized Syd was shaking as she slowly approached him.

"A garbage guy?" repeated Syd; her voice trembling. "You think all there is to Ryan is a garbage guy? And all there is to me is a pink princess, who won't get her hands dirty?"

"But, I…." stammered Sky.

"Sky, why are you always stereotyping people?" asked Syd angrily. "You don't take the time to get to know anybody!"

"That's not true!" protested Sky, thinking of friends and particularly his most recent efforts with Z.

"Syd, just ignore him," urged Bridge. "Sky's been a really bad mood all afternoon for some reason."

"No, this is the way Sky always is," said Syd bitterly as she tried to hold back her tears. "Mean and only thinking about himself. Why can't you be nice like Ryan???"

Arriving back just in time to hear Syd's last comment, Ryan looked completely perplexed as Syd ran from the Rec Room across the way to her bedroom. Swinging his head back around to view the others, Ryan saw Sophie and Bridge wearing matching expressions of shock. Meanwhile, Ryan noticed Sky slumped over, appearing utterly dejected.

"Something tells me the messes I'm going to have to clean up around this group aren't just going to deal with garbage," observed Ryan under his breath. "I really want to go check on Syd to make sure she's alright, but… " he said more loudly.

"Don't worry! I'll finish cleaning up Bridge's buttery toast debacle," offered Sophie.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," said Ryan graciously as he handed her the carpet cleaner. "I'll be back in a few."

As Ryan walked toward Syd's room and Sophie busied herself with the buttery mess before her, Sky shot up off the Rec Room couch and marched briskly back toward his own bedroom. Bridge called after his roommate, but to no avail. Shaking his head at Sky in frustration, Bridge glanced guiltily down at Sophie.

"Don't worry about me! Go after Sky," urged Sophie to Bridge as she cleaned up. "But just try not to drop toast on the floor again."

"Thanks, Soph!" smiled Bridge gratefully. "You're the best! Sky, wait up!!"

The metal doors to their room had almost slid shut, but Bridge lodged his hand in just in time to stop their motion. Forcing entrance into their room, Bridge saw that Sky had already put on both his boxing gloves in his preparation to assault the punching bag hanging in their ceiling. The boys exchanged solemn glances as the doors to their room finally closed behind them.

"I… I really do feel horrible about what I said to Syd," whispered Sky after a long silence.

"I will give you this," began Bridge in a tone that was uncharacteristically serious for him. "I do think Syd overacted a little bit. I mean, you've taken the time to get to know me. And Jack. You learned to see Sophie as a person and not just a cyborg."

"And Z," added Sky. "I took the time last year to get to know Z."

"Sky, do you have a problem with my relationship with Z?" asked Bridge suddenly.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Sky nervously.

"You've been snapping a lot more at me than usual lately," babbled Bridge. "I mean, I know you and Z have stopped working out together in the mornings. And I know that's because she and I have started dating. And I know that's bothered, and I know you know that I'm you're best friend, and I know you want me to know that you know…"

"Bridge!" exclaimed Sky. "You're doing it again!"

"Sorry," apologized Bridge, looking up at him a bit sheepishly.

The ice now broken, both boys exchanged small smiles. Sky took off his boxing gloves as Bridge sat down on his bed. The blue ranger watched as his roommate paced slowly up and down their room for a few seconds.

"Is it just that you like routine and order and my dating Z has kinda gotten the schedule you were used to all out of whack?" offered Bridge.

"Yeah," said Sky, letting out a small breath of relief. "Yeah, that's gotta be it. There's no other logical reason for why I would be upset about you dating Z."

"Good," said Bridge. "I'm really sick of you being sick at me!"

"You've done it again, Bridge," complimented Sky. "You really do know me better than anyone else here. I mean, you've been with me here longer than any other cadet."

"Me and Syd," corrected Bridge.

"Syd…" sighed Sky, remembering his more pressing problem at hand.

"There really is more to Syd than her whole pop star, princess persona," said Bridge. "Remember the time she spent hours out in the mud and rain digging for a villain's lab, because she had faith in RIC's abilities when all the rest of us had given up?"

"I had forgotten about that time," admitted Sky.

"I just think it's funny that you've taken the time to get to know all your other teammates," began Bridge. "Even Sophie, who has just been here a week, but you have never genuinely gotten to know the one you've been with longest at the Academy."

"Next you," corrected Sky.

"Next to me," repeated Bridge, smiling.

"Man, Bridge, I really screwed… whatever, how can I make things right with Syd?" asked Sky, rubbing the back of his neck as was his nervous habit.

"Well, didn't you owe her a makeup for the night Cruger canceled your movie date…" started Bridge.

"It wasn't a real date," cut in Sky.

"Movie thing, whatever," shrugged Bridge. "Anyway, Cruger interrupted your movie to introduce Sophie as the new green ranger?"

"I am not sitting through 'Clueless' again," said Sky indignantly.

"Well, then why not take her out to a nice, fancy dinner?" offered Bridge. "Syd's into all that type of stuff."

"A dinner date?" repeated Sky. "Wouldn't that send Syd the wrong message?"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" grinned Bridge coyly.

"You think Syd and I should be a couple," accused Sky. "Just like everyone else at the Academy."

"All I'm saying is that maybe if you really got to know Syd, you would want your dinner to actually be a date," chuckled Bridge. "Come on, Sky! I just want to see you as happy as I am with Z."

"And you think my dating Syd is the way to do that?" pushed Sky.

"Maybe, or…" paused Bridge as his eyes lit up.

"What?" asked Sky; his own eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I think I even have an idea how to get you to not be so snappy about no longer having your morning workout routine with Z!" grinned Bridge.

* * *

**A/N: So what's Bridge's big idea for Sky's new workout routine? And will Sky actually ask Syd out on a date? And what are Z's true feelings about her relationship with Bridge, and who does Sophie think is cute? **

**All these questions will be answered in the next chapter of "Guy of My Dreams," plus Ryan begins to bond with another B-Squad member… who is not Syd. **

**As another sort of PS, I know that this series can sometimes be trying on people who read for specific couple pairings, but I hope that y'all like my writing style and plot twists enough to stick with it for the storyline itself. Just my other little disclaimer… **


	6. Birth of a Cyborg

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 6: Birth of a Cyborg 

Z had always had hated Regulation 9.30 in the "SPD Rules and Regulations Handbook": all cadets during must be in bed on weekdays by 9:30 p.m. unless on night watch or excused by Academy staff. While this rule didn't to the B-Squad Power Rangers, Z always sympathized for her fellow "stay up late, sleep in" types.

Yet on this evening, Z couldn't have been happier that all the cadets were tucked away in their beds. It gave her an opportunity spy on Bridge and Sophie unimpeded.

Z stood by the open doorway of the lab without having to worry about what those passing by would say to the sight of her back pressed up against the wall and head turned toward the room, so that she was out of view but still in earshot of her boyfriend and new teammate's conversation.

"I knew you were going to be a big help on this secret project Doggie and Kat cooked up, but seriously Sophie, we're going to finish this months ahead of time now, thanks to you!" Z overhead Bridge say.

"Thanks!" Sophie responded gratefully. "It does help when you're a cyborg, though."

Z cursed the fact she could only hear and not see into the lab. Jealousy once again raged through Z's veins that Bridge could share this "secret project" with Sophie and not with her. For a split second, Z thought about asking Bridge if he could teach her more about electronics, but then realize she could not afford to sacrifice her own mental sanity, even for her boyfriend.

"So, if I recall correctly, there are two ways you can be a cyborg," mused Bridge. "You can either be a machine manufactured to look, think and feel like a human being or…"

"You can be a human that becomes part-machine," finished Sophie, sounding a bit strained. "The latter, that's what I am."

"Can I ask, I mean, how did, um, why did…" stuttered Bridge awkwardly.

"There was a car accident," cut in Sophie; her voice growing pained. "My body was so… they had to give me mechanical arms and legs, but I still in a coma. I stayed that way for over two years. My parents were about to loose all hope when scientists approached them with a new, computerized brain. They said my mechanical physique made me the perfect trial candidate, and doctors told my parents it might be the only chance I'd ever wake up."

"Sophie…" whispered Bridge in a voice full of horror and sympathy; emotions echoed in Z's own heart as she listened in on the story.

"It's OK, really," reassured Sophie, trying to sound strong even as her warbling voice gave her away. "I mean it worked. I'm alive. I woke up. And my parents said the cyborg brain absorbed most of my old personality!"

"You're brain did a good job, because you have a great personality!" cheered Bridge.

For once, Z did not mind hearing Bridge be nice to Sophie. After all her new teammate had gone through, Z found it astonishing Sophie was still such an upbeat and positive person. In fact, Z's admiration for Sophie was increasing with every second.

"Still, I wonder sometimes what I was like before the operation," said Sophie distantly. "My parents said all my favorite things remained the same. I still loved green beans, and math was my favorite subject. But like did I afterward still react the same way to seeing the sunset or to what I thought was funny or to a guy I thought was cute?"

"Wait, you can still get crushes on guys?" Bridge's voice perked up. "Even as a cyborg?"

"Well, I've felt lots of other emotions since becoming a cyborg: happiness, sadness, frustration, excitement," listed Sophie. "So, I guess I could feel love, too. If I ever was in love. And my doctors have all said I would be able to have children someday, too."

"Well, for scientific purposes of course, we should definitely find someone for you at the Academy, you know to see if humans-turned-cyborgs could feel love," teased Bridge. "So Sophs, who do you think is cute here at SPD?"

"Sky!" Sophie immediately answered, followed by a girlish giggle.

Z knew she should have felt waves of relief upon hearing Sophie answer so instinctively with a name that was not her boyfriend's. Yet instead, Z;s stomach felt like she had just been hit with a cannonball. Trying to keep herself upright, Z tried to sort through her confused emotions, eventually settling that her sickened stomach was just a reaction to her surprise upon hearing Sophie's unexpected response.

"Sky, Sky, Sky," Bridge meanwhile had whined. "Why do all the girls here always think he is so cute?"

"Because he's hot and has those gorgeous baby blue eyes and…" drooled Sophie. "Besides Bridge, you asked me who I thought was cute. Not who I'd want to date."

"Well, since you're already taken…" teased Sophie. "The new janitor, Ryan, seemed really sweet. And he's totally cute, too."

"Hmmm, maybe I should ask her out," Z heard in a male cheerily response.

Z straightened up stunned for a second that Bridge would say that… until she realized the line had not come from her boyfriend in the lab, but from a person behind her.

"Ryan!" gasped Z loudly, spinning around to find herself inches away from his face.

* * *

**A/N: (a real one this time!) I dunno if y'all have noticed this, but chapters in "Guy of My Dreams" have been consistently longer than what I normally do in my story writing, and it's getting to be a bit exhausting for me. So to help me be able to write better and enjoy writing this story better, I'm going to start doing shorter chapters. Which means "Guy of My Dreams" will be much longer chapter-wise than I had anticipated when I started out, but I really need to make this switch to be able to help me enjoy doing this story still. **

**Thanks so much for understanding guys. And on the bright side, that means y'all will get updates on this story quicker! **

**So next chapter, Ryan asks for a favor from Z, who confides in him her true feelings about Bridge. Also, look for a big Sky/Z moment! **


	7. Confessions

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 7: Confessions

"Ryan!" gasped Z loudly, spinning around to find herself inches away from his face.

"Did you hear someone?" Z heard Sophie ask immediately, realizing she had remember too late that the cyborg's super senses would have picked her up even if she had breathed too loudly.

"Shhhhh," urged Ryan as he placed a finger firmly over Z's lips and looked directly into her eyes. "You don't want Bridge to find out you were spying on him and Sophie."

Z's worry about whether Bridge and Sophie would come out and spot her spying slowly faded away as she became transfixed by Ryan's gleaming emerald eyes. She had dashed so quickly in and out of the Rec Room early, Z hadn't really gotten a good look at their new janitor. But now face-to-face and up-close-and-personal with Ryan, Z got what Sophie had been telling Bridge early. Ryan's huge dimples, tussled auburn hair and welcoming smile definitely gave him a own unique, roguish charm.

"Thanks," said Z quietly, thankful the dimly lit hallways hid her blush as Ryan slowly removed his finger from her lips. "You're… not going to tell Bridge that, I was, umm…"

"It's none of my business," shrugged Ryan as they walked further away from the lab to talk. "Although from the way Bridge was cute and cuddley with you earlier in the Rec Room and the way you sorta blew him off…"

"Wow, for the new guy, you don't hold anything back," said Z wryly.

"Yeah, I'm the new guy, but it doesn't take a genius to see how into you Bridge is," replied Ryan. "But it would take some more detective work to figure out why a girl who dodges her boyfriend's kisses later decides to spy on him."

"I thought this was none of your business," snapped Z.

"Hey, I'm not passing judgments here," pointed out Ryan.

"I know," agreed Z begrudgingly. "Can… you keep a secret?"

"I seem to be collecting a lot of girls' secrets these days," said Ryan bemused, thinking of Syd's crush on Sky.

"Huh?" asked Z confused.

"Never mind," said Ryan quietly. "Shoot."

"I guess… I'm confused," blurted out Z. "It freaks me out that Bridge's feelings for me have grown faster than mine for him, but that doesn't mean I don't like him," she added quickly. "I want to make this work with Bridge, but then Sophie came along and I thought I'd loose that chance and… I just wanted to make sure I was still the main girl in Bridge's life."

"You may not be the girl in his life he's spending the most time with," said Ryan. "Work can get in the way like that, but it doesn't mean you're still not the first girl in his heart."

"Thanks, Ryan," said Z gratefully. "I think I really needed to hear someone else tell me that, too. So… surprised to hear Sophie sounded into you?"

"Please, all girls are always into me," scoffed Ryan snottily. "Oh, sorry! I think Sky took over my brainwaves for a second," he added teasingly.

Z desperately tried to not giggle too loudly, know Bridge and Sophie were just down the hall. Ryan looked amusedly at Z's, whose attempts to hold back her laughter had just resulted in her snorting like a pig. Before he realized it, Ryan found himself chuckling along with the yellow ranger as well.

"Really, would you be interested in Sophie?" asked Z, still giggling slightly as she attempted to regain self-control.

"Sophie's really sweet," began Ryan. "But right now, I really just want to focus on getting to know Sam."

"Why do you want to get to know Sam?" wondered Z, looking a little disturbed.

"Boy, I should just type this story down if I'm gonna have to tell it so many times," said Ryan somewhat sarcastically to himself before launching in for his fourth – and hopefully last – retelling of his brotherly relationship to Sam.

"This is so great the Sam has family!" said Z excitedly when Ryan had finished his story. "Especially someone as nice as you."

"Thanks," grinned Ryan, smiling somewhat embarrassedly.

"And Sam's going to love having a brother," continued Z.

"I'm worried that Sam, when he finds out, might feel…" started Ryan.

"Betrayed?" offered Z.

"Exactly," confirmed Ryan. "I hate that I would make him feel like that…"

"It's not your fault," cut in Z comfortingly. "You came to New Tech City as soon as you learned he was your brother. I know Sam better than almost anyone here and..."

"That's why I need your help," started Ryan urgently. "I figured maybe if I could come along when you and Sam hang out, and you could help break the ice between us before I actually tell him I'm his older brother."

"Of course!" exclaimed Z. "I'm happy to help, especially if it's for Sam. And you."

"Really?" asked Ryan, cocking his head and raising his eyebrows in a way Z found adorable.

"You're not just a part of Sam's family now," began Z. "You're a part of the SPD family, too."

"Thanks so much, Z," said Ryan, hugging her as his voice brimmed over with emotion. "This all means so much to me."

"What is going on here?" they both heard a voice ask.

Ryan and Z quickly broke apart from their embrace. Spinning around, Z gasped when she saw the face of who had spoken. It was by far the last person she would ever want to find her in such a compromising situation… particularly with Ryan.


	8. Hey Jealousy

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 8: Hey Jealousy

Sky was the last person Z ever wanted to see her being affectionate with someone else, and consequently, she quickly cut short her hug with Ryan. Feelings of nausea built up in Z's stomach as she feared what she would find when she looked up into Sky's face. And when she finally did, Z discovered -- as she had expected -- Sky staring down at her with his typical, harsh glare of judgmental disapproval.

"Ryan asked me to help him bond with Sam!" Z blurted out before Sky had a chance to say something smart. "He thought, since Sam and I are especially close, that I could help them get to know each…"

Z cut short her defensive rant as she saw Sky's expression slowly soften at her explanation. Sky's crossed arms slowly dropped back by his side as he started to regard Z now with a look of admiration. Ryan, meanwhile, cocked his head to the side curiously, while watching the show between the two rangers.

"I think that's great, Z, that you're going to be helping Ryan out with getting to know his younger brother," said Sky supportively. "We all know how stubborn Sam can be sometimes, and if anyone can get through to him, it's you."

"Thanks, Sky," said Z slowly in a tone that reflected her total shock at his kind comments.

"And Ryan, I can help out with your janitor job, if you need extra time to spend with Z and Sam," added Sky.

"Wow, man, I really appreciate that!" responded Ryan in surprised gratitude. "That's really chill of you to offer, but I think I'll be fine with just Z's help right now. Plus, I'm never one to slack off from work and my job. And then there's the fact I really can't see you taking out trash…"

"Right," said Sky, cracking a wry smile. "Anyway, I was looking for Syd. Have you two seen her?"

"No clue," said Z.

"She's singing at a club downtown tonight," said Ryan.

"WHAT?" asked Sky and Z simultaneously as their heads snapped toward Ryan.

"I didn't know Syd still performed her pop songs in public," said Sky.

"Me either," said Z.

"Syd told me this club has her there once a month to perform," said Ryan. "She invited me to come with her. I told her I didn't feel comfortable taking time off from work my first week on the job, but that she could give me a 'Best of Sydney Drew' song show tomorrow night."

"You're a brave guy," chuckled Sky, grimacing at the thought of Syd's peppy pop repertoire.

"I still can't believe she never told us she still sings," soured Z. "Anyway Sky, I can pass along the message to her when she gets back to our room tonight. What did you need to tell her?"

"Well, since you're busy with Bridge these days, I was going to ask Syd to be my new workout partner in the mornings," replied Sky as his expression grew colder and more withdrawn as he spoke to the yellow ranger.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Z; unable to hide her hurt. "Oh."

"I mean, this works out great," started Sky as he once again crossed his arms defensively. "You still get to spend your mornings with Bridge, since he is so busy at night these days in the lab, and I can continue working out with a partner in the mornings. Plus, it will be great to spend more time with Syd," he added after a slight pause.

"Oh?" questioned Z, sounding cool even as her wounded expression heated up.

"Yeah, I mean, come on," began Sky. "I've known Syd for years, and a guy she's known a week knows more about her life than I do."

"Thanks," said Ryan sarcastically.

"No offense," offered Sky quickly.

"None taken," said Ryan casually, waving a hand.

"So, I guess Syd being your new workout partner does work out great," said Z; disappointment dripping into her tone. "For everyone."

"Great for everyone," repeated Sky equally as chilly. "But Z, I will…"

"Hey guys!" said Bridge as he bounded over to the group with Sophie by his side.

"Hey Bridge," answered Sky and Ryan in unison.

"Bridge!" shouted Z in a tone of fused excitement and relief. "Baby!"

Grabbing her boyfriend's cheeks with both her hands, Z proceeded to lustily make out with Bridge in front of all their friends. Sophie giggled and tried to hide behind her hands as she watched the two passionately kiss. Ryan meanwhile raised his eyebrows and gave a sideways smile as he turned away to give the pair their privacy. Sky was the only one whose eyes never strayed from the couple; his scowl deepening along with the intensity of Z's kisses to Bridge.

"Oooookkk there," said Ryan loudly, deciding it was time to cut short the scene before Bridge and Z turned too blue for lack of air, Sophie turned too pink from embarrassment and Sky turned too red with rage.

"You two are so cute," gushed Sophie through her giggles as Bridge happily threw an arm around Z, who snuggled into her boyfriend's chest while never taking her eyes off Sky.

"You two are completely out of line," snapped Sky. "That kind of conduct is completely out of line for Power Rangers. We are supposed to set an example. What if any of the cadets saw you behaving in such an unprofessional, grotesque manner?"

With that, Sky turned on his heals and sped off down the hall away from the group.

"Oh, go complain to your new workout partner, Syd!" Z shouted after him. "Go on, Bridge! Let's go to bed," said Z hurriedly as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm and dragged him in the direction of the dorms.

"Uhhh, goodnight Sophie! Goodnight Ryan!" said Bridge bewildered, though not seeming to mind at all.

As if he was watching a tennis match, Ryan's head swung rapidly back and forth between the fuming Sky, the annoyed Z and the oblivious Bridge. Suddenly, Ryan's head stopped short in the center as if a light had gone off in his head. Looking more slowly back and forth between the three, recognition slowly filled Ryan's expression, and an intrigued smile slowly spread across his face.

"And I thought I had relationship issues," mused Ryan out loud to himself

"What did you say?" asked Sophie

"Oh hey," replied Ryan, having forgotten Sophie was still there. "It's nothing. How about us two go do something together… say finish closing up the lab for the night?"

"You're just trying to get me to help you clean up," said Sophie.

"No, I'm just trying to get to know my fellow newcomer," grinned Ryan genuinely. "We've got to stick together here!"

"Yes, we do!" smiled Sophie back up at him as she linked her arm through his and led him off back toward the lab.


	9. Growing Closer

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

**A/N: VOTING AT THE SEASON OF LOVE AWARDS ENDS 03/31/07. Stop by and vote now for your favorite PR fan fiction romance stories! The link is in my profile, so check it out y'all! **

Chapter 9: Growing Closer

_(A few weeks later)_

It was a beautiful, sunny Sunday afternoon, and Syd couldn't have been more delighted that Cruger had given her and Z the afternoon off. Opening the curtains to their room, Syd's head swung around lazily as she let the warm waves of light ripple across her face. Cozy in her light pink tank top and fuzzy, magenta sweatpants, Syd plopped back on bed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she prepared to paint.

Syd sat looking at the blank canvas for a bit, pondering as to what she wanted to depict. She was thinking about going to find Ryan for some creative fuel when, like lighting, inspiration struck. Syd jumped up excitedly, looking around for her shoes. She couldn't wait to go tell her great idea to Ryan and…

Syd stopped short as she suddenly remembered where Ryan was. Looking through her window outside, she saw that Ryan, Z and Sam had moved on from playing soccer to shooting some basketball. She watched as Ryan lifted Sam onto his shoulders so that the younger boy could dunk the basketball over Z's head and into the hoop. Seeing the McFayden brothers start cheering and passing around high-fives with Z, Syd couldn't help but smile. She genuinely was thrilled that Ryan and Sam, with Z's initiation, had been hanging out more and more over recent weeks.

Yet on the other hand, the trio's time together had taken away from that which she could spend with Ryan. This coupled with how busy she and Ryan both were with their respective jobs left Syd sad at how very little time she had to spend with her new, best friend. Ryan always invited her to come along with him and Z, when they hung out with Sam. Yet sports were the yellow ranger's specialty, not Syd's, and she knew spending time with Sam was too important to Ryan for her sloppy athletic skills to get in the way. Though she and Ryan still tried to hang out everyday, but their few hours together had now slowly turned into a few minutes.

"Ryan, hurry and tell Sam that he's your brother so we can get back to spending time together," whined Syd out loud to herself, realizing that only bright spot in recent weeks for her had been…

"It's Sky," Syd heard through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," called Syd as she was snapped out of her inner thoughts.

"Hey, I was… oh, I can come back later," said Sky, turning red and looking slightly uncomfortable as he noticed Syd in her low-cut shirt.

"No, it's fine," said Syd, putting on her most seductive smile. "And don't worry, Mr. SPD handbook. I'm not planning on going out of my room dressed like this."

"It looks like Ryan and Sam are getting along great," commented Sky as he looked out the window.

"Z's been really great helping them along," said Syd. "She knows all of Sam's favorite activities, and she's good at sports, so Ryan's loved having her around. I just wish he would tell Sam soon that he's his brother."

"Jealous of all the time Z's spending with Ryan?" joked Sky, though realizing upon Syd's reaction that he had hit a nerve. "Oh Syd, I…"

"No, it's OK," said Syd quickly. "Getting to know Sam is so important to Ryan, so it's important to me, too. Even if that does mean he spends more time with Z than me," she added glumly.

"Syd, you were Ryan's first friend and still are his best friend here," said Sky. "I don't think just 'cause he has spent a lot of time with Z lately is going to change that."

"I know," sighed Syd before brightening. "And on the plus side, I've really enjoyed getting to spend more time with you. Not so much the whole grueling morning workout routine thing, but the one-on-one time with my favorite blue-turned-red ranger has been great!"

"Although, do you really HAVE to go do your makeup before we go workout each day?" asked Sky sarcastically.

"Hey, a girl always has to look her best!" chirped Syd. "Even if it is 5 a.m. in the morning!"

"So, speaking of Ryan and us spending more time together, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me next weekend?" asked Sky. "Just the two of us."

"Really?" asked Syd; her heart rate quickening.

"I still feel bad about the mean things I said to you about your friendship with Ryan when I first met the guy," continued Sky. "I'd like to make it up to you, and I know how you much you like going out on the town."

"Oh," said Syd. "I thought you were asking me out on a date," she added, trying to keep her tone joking as she probed his true intentions.

"Well, a dinner date, but not a date date," replied Sky. "So, what do you say?"

"Sky, I forgave you a long time ago for the stupid things you said after me being too shallow to ever be friends with a janitor, like Ryan," said Syd. "Asking me to be your new workout partner already meant so much to me, 'cause it showed me that you really did want to take the opportunity to get to know me better. But, hey, if you feel the need to throw in dinner to top off the apology, who am I to argue?"

"Great," said Sky. "We'll work out the details later this week. Now, seeing as I don't have the good fortune of having the afternoon off…"

"Not like you'd know what do with yourself if you didn't have work anyway," cut in Syd teasingly."

"True," agreed Sky, nodding his head. "Anyway, Sophie and I have to do some work at the police station downtown. I'll see you later, Syd."

As soon as the sliding doors to the room had shut behind Sky, Syd started squealing and jumping around excitedly at the thought of having a dinner date exclusively with her longtime crush. Amidst her joyous dance, Syd's eyes passed out her window again, where she now noticed Ryan holding Z close to him as he tried to prevent her from stealing the basketball from Sam. The sight stopped Syd dead in her tracks.

And suddenly, Syd wasn't really in a celebratory mood anymore.

**A/N: Remember, voting at the Season of Love awards ends on March 31, 2007, so get those last-minute votes in now! (more info in the profile). Winners will be announced the next day on April 1. **


	10. The Bad Thing About Babbling

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

**A/N: THE WINNERS HAVE BEEN POSTED AT THE SEASON OF LOVE AWARDS. Check out which of your favorite PR fan fiction romance stories received awards (the link is in my profile). Congrats to all the winners, and THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who participated!**

(PS - I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get a new chapter up. My document manager on my account was not working!)

* * *

Chapter 10: The Bad Thing About Babbling 

_(The next weekend)_

"So, what do you think of this outfit?" Syd asked as she emerged from the bathroom, modeling a short, tight pink dress for her date with Sky.

"That's HOT!" responded Ryan instantly; an enthusiastic grin gracing his face. "Hey, I like how the front ties up with the ribbons. You know, it reminds of this dress this waitress wore once when my boys and I were at a club. The front of that one laced up with ribbons too, and one of my buddies thought it would be really funny if he just pulled the ribbon out all the way so that the front popped open and…"

"OK!" interrupted Syd, covering her ears in shock. "First of all, like, wayyyyyyy too much information. Second of all, the hooker look is not the one I'm going for on my first date with Sky!"

"I thought it wasn't an official date?" questioned Ryan.

"It will be by the time I'm done with him tonight," smiled Syd coyly.

"That's my girl!" cheered Ryan proudly, giving her thumbs up. "Although I gotta say, I didn't realize picking out a date dress was so much work for girls!"

"Oh no! Am I keeping you from work?" asked Syd, looking guilty.

"Nope, Sophie offered to help me out designing the new plumbing system for the bathroom I was supposed to be working on today," explained Ryan. "She knows how important this night is to you, so she said I could be here with you for moral support."

"Aww, that's really sweet of Sophie," said Syd appreciatively. "And you, of course."

"Not to mention the fact that a cyborg would probably be much better at designing a piping layout than me, considering Sophie probably has the whole blueprint of the base downloaded in her head," joked Ryan. "Anyway, bottom line, I will be here for you, Syd, through costume changes six, seven, seven billion, whenever, until you find that perfect dress for Sky."

"Thank you, Ryan," drawled Syd appreciatively, as she looked ruefully at the rest of the clothes in her dresser that weren't already flung on the floor. "Now turn around, so I can try on the next dress."

"Yes, m'am," responded Ryan, putting on his most formal voice as he faced away from his friend.

"What's in the bag by the way?" Syd asked, suddenly recalling the package she'd seen Ryan holding earlier.

"Oh, it's special long-lasting lithium batteries for Z's portable CD player," answered Ryan. "Z's always complaining about how quickly her batteries die out, and we know how she can't even sleep without her music. So, I went ahead and used my "special janitor privileges" to order her some better ones."

"Wow," said Syd impressed as she zipped up the back of the light, pink sundress. "You can turn around now. Anyway, are you going to be around later tonight? I can't wait to tell you all about my date with Sky!"

"I won't be," apologized Ryan. "Z and I are going to the circus with Sam. Then after he goes to bed, she and I are going to work on putting together this new skateboard I got for him with my first, janitor paycheck."

"You, Z and Sam sure spend a lot of time together. So when's the wedding?" joked Syd, though she realized her intentions behind asking question were less than humorous.

"If I married Z, do you think she'd have to wear a yellow dress?" asked Ryan seriously, though unable to hide his teasing smile.

"RYAN!" gasped Syd. "Ohmygosh, what if Z and Bridge broke up, and then you and Z started dating?"

"Syd…" began Ryan.

"And I was dating Sky? Then you and I would never see each other…" continued Syd in her panicked rant.

"Yo, Syd???" asked Ryan, waving his hands around.

"And then who would I talk about how cute Sky is or how much I hate how early I have to get up in the mornings to workout with him 'cause there's no time for me to do my makeup and…" babbled Syd, completely distraught.

"SYD!" shouted Ryan as walked over, put his hands on her shoulders and spun the pink ranger around so rapidly that she was facing him directly. "Bridge and Z are dating. You and Sky soon will soon be dating. And no matter who and when I start dating, I will always make time to listen to you talk about Sky or makeup or pink dresses or whatever. Because that's what best friends do."

"You know, most people just go with 'Shut up, Syd' whenever I start babbling nervously too much," whispered the pink ranger as a pleased flush overtook her cheeks.

"You deserve better than that, and you know it," grinned Ryan, shaking his head wryly. "And by the way, that dress you have on now, you look beautiful."

"Am I interrupting something?" they heard a deep, male voice ask.

"Sky!" gasped Syd.

Her stomach grew queasy at the thought of Sky seeing her so close to Ryan, then lurched again with nerves when she noticed how handsome the red ranger looked in his navy blue suit and crimson dress shirt. Syd quickly bent over to fluff out her hair in order to hide her blush. Meanwhile, Ryan smirked amusedly as he glanced back and forth between the love-stricken Syd and ever-so-serious Sky.

"It looks like you still need a few minutes," commented Sky as he saw Syd tossing her curls. "I'll be outside."

"No no, I'm ready!" said Syd over-enthusiastically. "Let me just grab my jacket and purse."

"Since you're not paying for my dinner tonight, Sky, I'm gonna go ahead and get out of here," cut in Ryan. "Hey, Syd?" he asked, shrugging off his disappointment when Sky failed to crack a smile at his previous joke

"Yeah?" she answered; her back turned toward him as she rummaged through her closet for a jacket.

"Just relax and have fun tonight," said Ryan, coming over to put his hand on her shoulders and whisper into her ear. "You've been waiting for this night for so long. Enjoy it!"

"Thanks, Ryan," Syd grinned as his warm breath tickled her face. "You're the best!"

Ryan gave Syd's shoulder one last, affectionate squeeze before heading to the doorway. One the way out, he patted Sky on the shoulder, who glared back at him somewhat reproachfully. As the sliding doors shut behind him, Ryan caught one last glimpse of Syd looking absolutely puppy-eyed up at Sky. Shaking his head entertained, Ryan tried to put all thoughts of ranger romance out of his head as he headed for his outing with Sam. Unfortunately Ryan's attempts were quite unsuccessful as he spotted Bridge and Z cuddling up ahead in the hallway.

"Hey Ryan!" greeted Z, slipping out immediately out from Bridge's arms when she spotted him. "Is there where we were supposed to meet?"

"Yup, you're right on time," answered Ryan.

"Hey, what's going?" asked Bridge in mock-jealousy. "Z, do you have a hot date tonight or something?"

"Yup, two dates actually," joked Z. "I'm a real slut. I'm going out with two brothers tonight," she added, causing both Bridge and Ryan to burst into heavy laughter.

"So Ryan, how are things going with Sam?" inquired Bridge. "Does he have any idea yet that you two might be related?"

"Hey, keep it down!" said Ryan good-naturedly. "I'm not quite ready to tell Sam yet, and besides, he's supposed to be meeting Z and I here any minute to go to the circus."

"Hey guys, I see…" began Z.

"Oh Ryan, I'm sorry!" interrupted Bridge apologetically; his voice unintentionally getting louder from his increasing guilt. "I totally get you how you wouldn't want Sam to accidentally overhear how SPD's new janitor is actually his long-lost brother!"

"Bridge…" gasped Z quietly.

"My buttery beauty, what's wrong?" asked Bridge tenderly, growing concerned upon seeing the horrified look on his girlfriend's face.

"Ryan, you're my brother?" the three heard a young boy ask slowly.

Both Bridge and Ryan whirled around and to see a stunned Sam standing behind them. Ryan's heart stopped as he saw the younger version of himself glaring up at him with emotions of shock slowly being replaced by those of fury. Images suddenly flashed through Ryan's head of first learning about his brother, all the gut-wrenching time he had spent looking for Sam and the wonderful times he'd spent hanging out with the younger McFayden and Z the past few weeks.

"You deceived me!" cried Sam in a tone mixed with both rage and hurt.

"No Sam, I never meant to …" started Ryan desperately.

"Sam, Ryan would never do that…" began Z at the same time.

"Why are you taking his side, Z?" asked Sam incredulously. "Why would you stick up for someone who left me alone on the streets all those years?"

"Ryan loves you, Sam!" exclaimed Z.

"Sam, I didn't know I had a brother, and then once I learned, I searched all over for you..." Ryan tried to explain.

"Save, I don't even care," said Sam bitterly. "You're probably just lying to me again. I've been alone my entire life, and I don't mind being alone now."

"I never meant to hurt you," said Ryan, chocking back tears as he tried to reach for his little brother.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" screamed Sam as he pushed past Ryan and ran down the hallway.

"Sam, please wait!" pleaded Ryan as he ran after him.

Bridge starred blank-eyed as Ryan chased after Sam. He didn't need to take off his gloves to read his own aura right now. The sinking in his stomach and pain in his head already told Bridge it was one of utter horror and dejection.

"How could you?" Bridge suddenly heard an icy voice ask.

"Huh?" he asked, snapping back to attention.

"You and your babbling," said Z furiously. "Bridge, why can't you ever keep your mouth shut?"

"Z, it was an accident, and I feel so horrible," apologized Bridge. "Please don't you be mad at me, too. Can we talk about this?" he asked as he tried to put an arm around her.

"I have to go help Ryan," said Z tiredly, brushing past him and taking off in the direction she'd seen the brothers head in.

Watching Z disappear, Bridge slid down against the wall and gloomily buried his head in his hands.

**A/N: Don't you dare go away! Next time, more on the fallout from Sam discovering Ryan is his brother, and of course, details on Sky and Syd's date. **

**And coming up, don't miss the shocking plot twist that will change life for all at SPD forever!! Trust me, you will not want to miss out on the next chapters of "Guy of My Dreams!" **


	11. Uh Oh, We’re in Trouble

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC." Oh, and I don't own McDonald's either, duh!

Chapter 11: Uh-Oh, We're in Trouble 

"Sophie, are you in here?" asked Bridge gloomily over the noise of clanking pipes coming from the single bathroom stall in SPD's main hallway.

"Come in!" called back Sophie. "I'm just doing a little hands-on work for the big bathroom piping redesign I offered to help Ryan with so he could stay with Syd while she got ready for her big date with Sky."

"Oh I forgot that way today," replied Bridge as he went to open the bathroom door. "Anyway, I'm glad you're around. I really need to talk. Man, I messed up big time…. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he screeched upon first finding Sophie inside.

Bridge about died from fright at seeing Sophie's face inside the bathroom. Her big, hazel eyes had always been hard for Bridge not to notice, but suddenly Sophie appeared to him as if she was all eyes and no face. The green ranger literally looked bug-eyed to Bridge, blinking rapidly as she regarded Bridge with genuine concern.

"That was some scream!" commented Sophie as she stared up at Bridge with wide-eyed worry. "You really are upset."

"No, not that!" gasped Bridge as he grasped his heart and tried to start breathing again. "No, I mean, of course, that, but what the heck happened to your face?!?"

"Ohhhhh," said Sophie slowly as Bridge saw recollection dawn in her over-sized eyes. "I forgot I still had my magnifying glasses on."

"Phew, you look back to normal," said Bridge with relief as Sophie removed the lenses. "I thought you had gotten some cyborg upgrade or some new ranger enhancement!"

"I'm sorry if I gave you a fright," apologized Sophie.

"Actually, you looked kinda funny now that I think about it," mused Bridge, starting to chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad you are laughing," said Sophie. "Hopefully, you're not so upset now about whatever it was that happened before."

"Right, no laughing," said Bridge, immediately growing back serious. "Sophie, this was really bad."

"SHIT!!" said Sophie, clearly upset as she regarded a piece of piping.

"Yeah, I know," said Bridge glumly.

"No, why the piping was blocked," explained Sophie. "There was this big piece of… But yeah, of course. You're situation, too. So, do you finally want to tell me what happened?"

"I was talking with Z and Ryan while they were waiting for Sam, and I accidentally blurted out that Sam was Ryan's brother when I didn't know the little guy was right there behind me," said Bridge; his voice riddled with guilt and frustration.

"Oh Bridge, I feel so sorry for all you," gasped Sophie. "I'm sure none of you intended or wanted for it to happen this way. Was Sam really upset?"

"Furious was more like it," sighed Bridge. "He took off, and now, Ryan and Z are running around trying to find him. And on top of all this, Z is livid at me for spilling the secret, especially 'cause she'd said two seconds earlier that Sam was on was his way. Sophie, she's so mad at me. What am I going to do to make things right with Z?"

"Can you screw me?" asked Sophie as bent over the blocked pipe.

"EXCUSE ME?!?" exclaimed Bridge in shock. "Sophie, I really like you, and you're really pretty, but somehow I don't think that will help things between Z and me about…"

"Bridge, screw me right now," demanded Sophie, not listening. "I need a screw this moment, so all this shit literally doesn't explode in our faces!!"

"Oh," said Bridge as his eyes widened in understanding. "Right," he added, taking a second to wonder at the metaphors of life as he passed her the requested part.

"Great, just in time," Sophie thanked him. "Now listen, you and Z have been together awhile now, and you both really like each other. I'm sure you two will be back to being buttery bosom boyfriend/girlfriend in no time."

"I know," said Bridge. "I'm really hoping Z and I can work things out."

"That stinks!" said Sophie angrily as she suddenly reached to plug her nose.

"But you just said you wanted Z and I to get back…" began Bridge confused.

"No, whatever is still wrong

* * *

with this piping," cried Sophie as she tried to fan away the horrible smell that was starting to spread.

"Oh boy, you're right!' said Bridge, sounding like a chipmunk as he pinched his nose."

"Bridge!" gasped Sophie; her laughter through her own plugged nose sounding like a pig snorting.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Bridge, grabbing her hand.

"But the bathroom," protested Sophie. "It was my responsibility to fix…"

"Let's go find Z and the others," urged Bridge.

"You're right," gave in Sophie. "I'm using the temporary janitor power Ryan instilled me with to put this bathroom out of commission. This is one potty problem he and I are probably going to have to put our heads together on."

"Now, you would like that, wouldn't you?" Bridge grinned at her cheekily.

"Oh zip it," groaned Sophie. "Or I'll lock up the stinky bathroom. With you in it!

* * *

"Sam!" called Z desperately. "Where are you?"

"Sam!" Ryan also shouted pleadingly. "Please come back, so we can talk!"

"The park is Sam's favorite place in the world," said Z with frustration. "I thought for sure he would be here.

"We already searched all over the entire SPD base," said Ryan tiredly. "If my brother can stay undercover this well, he's going to make a great ranger one day."

"And the future can't be saved without our future Omega Ranger," said Z, gaining determination in her tone. "Come on, Ryan, we can find him!"

"The Omega Ranger?" the two suddenly heard a sinister voice ask. "Not if I get to him first!"

"Who are you?" demanded Ryan, spinning around and staring furiously at the heavily-armored monster who had spoken.

"Only the No. 1 most wanted criminal in the gallery," answered the dark gray creature with fire engine red eyes. "You might remember me from the time I fought alongside Morgana and Shortie against the rangers."

"It's Devastation," whispered Z in horror. "He's the first monster Sam defeated here in our time during the battle against Grumm."

"He's escaped?" asked Ryan angrily.

"And I'm back to exact my revenge on the Omega Ranger," laughed Devastation evilly, causing his long dreadlocks to rise up and down.

"You're 15 years too early," shouted Ryan, readying himself in fighting pose. "The Omega Ranger's already gone back to the future. But right now, I'll never let you hurt Sam!"

"Me either," echoed Z. "SPD EMERGENCY! SPD Yellow Ranger!"

* * *

"Wow, Sky a real, Italian meal that wasn't made from a machine," said Syd delightedly as they exited the restaurant. "I should get mad at you more often, so you can take me out more as payback."

"Be appreciative," smirked Sky, patting her affectionately on top of her blonde curls. "Z and I argued all the time when we used to train together in the mornings, and I never offered to take her out to dinner."

"The last dinner I had out before this was a few months ago was back when I first met Ryan, and he used to sit on the dumpsters all day to spy on Sam," recollected Syd. "He and I sat perched on the trash cans and ate McDonald's Happy Meals that I had bought him, so that he wouldn't stave to death."

"I always used to have to bring granola bars for Z when we worked out, because a lot of days we wouldn't have time to both shower and eat a sit-down breakfast before rounds started," remembered Sky as he opened the jeep door to get into the driver's seat.

"Speaking of things starting, I'm really glad we went to dinner together tonight," said Syd coyly, remaining by Sky as he sat down in the car seat. "I really like getting to know you."

"Even though we spent most of the time talking about our SPD work or our friends?" asked Sky, shooting up an eyebrow.

"Anything that's important to you is important to me," said Syd sweetly. "Because I care about you."

"Thanks," said Sky, moving to shut the driver's door.

Syd swiftly stopped its movement while at the same time moving in between Sky's legs. Her standing position paralleled to that his sitting in the jeep, leaving Syd's face at exact level as Sky's… only inches apart. Sky looked around rapidly from side to side, and then back at the parking break and passenger seat further behind. Syd looked around too, just to make sure there weren't other people in the parking lot around. She didn't get to take in the rest of Sky's reaction as she closed her eyes and moved in to kiss him.

Yet the attempted lip lock was halted as both heard their SPD morphers beep simultaneously.

"Why now?" groaned Syd quietly as she immediately tried to catch Sky's expression, but the red ranger as usual was already immediately 100 percent focused in work.

"What is it, Sir?" Sky asked Cruger through the SPD morpher, which also served the rangers as a communicator.

"Rangers, Cadet McFayden has gone missing," they heard Cruger answered.

"Have you checked the laundry shoot, 'cause I do remember me pushing, I mean, Ryan _accidentally_ falling down there back when he first started the whole janitor gig," advised Syd in a teasing tone.

"I think Doggie means Sam, silly," hissed Sky, covering the receiver on his morpher.

"Sam missing, though, is not our only problem," continued Cruger.

"What do you mean, Sir?" asked Syd worriedly.

"A monster attacked Ryan and Z in the park," answered Cruger. "They've both been captured and taken hostage."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Will Ryan and Z be saved? Will Sam forgive his brother? And stick around next chapter for the story's __**BIGGEST SHOCKING SURPRISE**__ that will be sure to make your jaw drop! _

_Thrills, spills and romantic chills coming up in __**"Guy of My Dreams!"**_


	12. Rangers to the Rescue

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 12: Rangers to the Rescue

"We have to go save Ryan and Z," said Sophie determinedly as she, Sky, Bridge and Syd lined up in front of Commander Cruger inside the SPD Command Center.

"Unfortunately, the situation has grown more grave," replied Cruger. "Coincidently, we just got word that Mirloc has somehow escaped from the planet he was imprisoned on."

"Mirloc?" questioned Sophie, seeming unsure of the enemy's identity.

"The monster that destroyed my father," said Sky through gritted teeth as Syd sympathetically laid a hand on his shoulder.

"SPD Headquarters has requested your assistance in the recapture of Mirloc," said Cruger.

"But what about Ryan and Z?" asked Sky and Sophie simultaneously.

"And Sam is still missing," reminded Bridge anxiously, feeling sick to his stomach once again at the recollection that his slipup had caused the young cadet to run off after inadvertently learning that Ryan was his brother.

"Sir," began Syd slowly. "I think now would be a good time to bring out the secret project that Bridge and Sophie have been working on."

"NOW???" asked her teammates together in total astonishment.

"But the project hasn't fully been tested!" objected Sophie.

"And Sam's missing!" repeated Bridge.

"And right now, Ryan and Z are being held captive by Devastation," reminded Sky.

"Ryan and Z are in trouble!?!?" they all heard a small voice outside the Command Center ask weakly.

"Cadet McFayden," sighed Cruger in annoyance upon turning around to find Sam crouched by doorway. "When I am having meetings with the rangers, Sam, you really need to stop spying…wait!"

"SAM!!!" they all shouted in unison.

"Sam, you're alright!" said Bridge in relief. "Ryan and Z were so worried about…"

"I don't care about Ryan and Z," said Sam stiffly, though his wavering voice indicated otherwise. "I don't care if they are in trouble. I don't care if they ever come back!" he shouted while stifling a sob.

"Sam, wait!" pleaded Bridge as he saw the redhead run off again.

"Not again," sighed Sophie in frustration.

"Someone needs to go after Sam!" urged Syd.

"As if we don't have enough problems on our hands between Mirloc, Devastation and two, friends captured," said Sky, clenching his jaw.

"Sir, we NEED the secret project now!" exclaimed Syd strongly. "It might be the only way we can take down these two, creepy crooks AND save Ryan and Z."

"Fine, Cadet Drew," agreed Cruger after a moment's pause. "If you believe so strongly the secret project is the solution, you can be the one to put it into action. Use it to save Ryan and Z. The rest of you head out to recapture Mirloc."

"Yes, Sir!" saluted the rangers.

"We're counting on you Syd to bring Ryan and Z back safely," said Sky.

"Oh, you can believe I will," said Syd confidently. "But first, Sir," she added, turning to Cruger. "Let me real quick go bring back Sam."

"But, Ryan and Z might not have much time…" began Cruger hesitantly.

"Ryan and Z are strong fighters, and anyway, I'll be real quick," reiterated Syd firmly. "Besides, I think I know where Sam might be."

* * *

Seeing Sam sitting on top of the SPD trash cans, just as she had suspected, Syd couldn't help but smile. She didn't normally didn't associate the SPD garbage bins with fond memories, but discovering Sam hiding on the trash cans reminded Syd so much of the first time she met Ryan. Watching Sam now was like looking at Ryan almost 10 years earlier. The two, redheaded brothers were more alike than they realized, Syd mused…

"Especially their odd habit of hanging out near garbage bins," she added accidentally out loud.

Hearing her voice startled Sam, who made to run off again. Yet in his surprise, the boy lost his balance on the trash can and toppled over, landing hard on the ground. By the time he found his footing, Syd was already in front of him.

Sam tried to dash past her, but just ended up running into her arms. He struggled against her grip for a few seconds before starting to shake. The next moment Syd realized the boy was sobbing in her arms. Sam let Syd envelope him in a huge hug, rocking him in her arms.

"I don't hate Ryan and Z," sniffled Sam. "I'm mad Ryan didn't tell me I was his brother, but I don't hate him. Or Z."

"I know you don't," shushed Syd, still hugging the boy.

"Ryan's the coolest brother ever," said Sam. "He plays sports with me and buys me presents and is really funny. But now, he's captured, and I might never have chance to get to know my big brother better and tell him how happy I am that he came to find me."

"It's going to be OK, Sam," reassured Syd. "The rangers will come to the rescue."

"I just wish there was something I could to help save my brother," said Sam desperately. "And Z."

"Wait a minute there, Sam," started Syd slowly. "Maybe there is something you can do to help bring back Ryan and Z."

* * *

"LET US OUT OF HERE!!!!" screamed Z, rattling the bars of the cage that were holding her and Ryan. "And Ryan, please stop fidgeting with your pockets. Unless you have something in there that's going to help get us out of here."

"I might," said Ryan under his breath. "I just don't know if now is the right time to finally use it."

"What was that?" asked Z impatiently.

"Never mind," said Ryan shaking his head, before growing more serious. "Z, if we don't get out here though, I want you to know that I…"

"Ryan, don't talk like that," said Z firmly. "Let's stop panicking and start trying to find a way out."

"Right," agreed Ryan as he regained focus. ""Now, we know this cage of Devastation's has taken away any ability to morph, but what about our ability to use our genetic powers?"

"Brilliant idea, Ryan!" exclaimed Z. "Look over there! Those recycled Krybots that Devastation put back together as a pathetic excuse for his foot soldiers have the keys to our cage. See if you can use your genetic powers of telekinesis to bring the keys closer to our cage."

Ryan pointed his finger at the key by the Krybots. Suddenly, the key sprang up in the air and flew toward their cage. A trail of Krybots immediately plodded clumsily after the escaped key.

"Z, it's working!" said Ryan excitedly as he used his genetic powers to move the key over to them.

"My turn!" piped up Z, using her genetic powers to create a replicate of herself outside the cage.

Z's replicate grabbed the flying key and opened the cage door. Exchanging high-fives, Ryan and the real Z shot out of the cage and readied themselves into fighting stances against the awaiting Krybots. Yet before their battle against the machine robots could begin, everyone heard footsteps approaching the room.

"Devastation!" growled Ryan as he saw the metallic, heavily-armored monster appear.

"Impressive escape," congratulated Devastating, feigning applause. "Too bad your freedom will be short-lived."

"You're going down this time!" shouted Z. "SPD EMERGENCY!"

Grabbing her SPD Deltamax Striker, the yellow ranger charged at Devastation. Meanwhile Ryan, who was a skilled fighter in his own right, took on the barrage of Krybots. Yet once again, Ryan and Z found themselves outnumbered and sprawled on the floor.

"Where are the other rangers?" asked Ryan. "I thought they would have located us by now and come to help."

"I am NOT going back in that cage," hissed Z.

"I won't let that mangy monster put us back in there," said Ryan determinedly as he reached in his pocket again. "I am going to put a stop to this once and for all!"

Z looked at Ryan strangely as he once again started groping around his pocket. She was about to ask him again what would be so useful in there at a time like this, when she heard Devastation start moving toward them; his sword drawn. Staring at the monster, Z's heart pounded furiously and then practically stopped when she heard words she thought she wouldn't come across again at least for another 15 years.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" a voice called out. "SPD Omega Ranger!"


	13. Secret Project Revealed

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 13: Secret Project Revealed 

"Force from the future, SPD Omega Ranger!" announced the newcomer.

"SAM!" gasped Z and Ryan simultaneously.

"The Omega Ranger is back from the future AGAIN?!?" asked Devastation with disgust.

"But this Omega Ranger just sounded like how little brother talks right now," wondered Ryan.

"That's because it is me!" said the 12-year-old, giving Ryan and Z a thumbs up.

"But you're as tall as Ryan!" said Z in amazement as she regarded the young boy. "HOW?!?"

"You can thank Bridge and Sophie," said a perky female voice from around the corner. "This was the secret project they've been working on."

"Syd, you're here!" said Ryan with relief as he was the unmorphed pink ranger appear.

"I knew you'd come for us!" smiled Z.

"Would I ever let my best friends down?" grinned Syd widely.

"Well isn't this my lucky day," they all suddenly heard Devastation coo. "I get to capture three rangers... and their little friend, too."

"OK, being called the little one is a bit weird," muttered Ryan, glancing over at Sam, who in ranger gear, was now as tall as him.

"You won't lay a finger on MY big brother!" ordered Sam, pointing threateningly at Devastation.

"Let the battle begin!" shouted Devastation.

"WAIT!" interjected Z anxiously. "Sam, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"What if you get hurt?" worried Ryan, like the protective big brother he was.

"Guys, I told Syd earlier nothing was more important to me right now then coming to help save you two," said Sam. "I just want to help out now to thank you guys for everything you've done for me. And Ryan, I… I really do want us to be a family. You're the best big brother a kid could ask for."

"Thanks, Sam," said Ryan, choking up slightly as he enveloped his little brother in a big hug. "I'm I didn't tell you right away when we first met that we were brothers. It was stupid for me to keep it from you until we got to know each other better."

"No, I think I understand why y'all did it," replied Sam. "If you had told me right away, I would have just known I have a brother. Now, I know that I just don't have a brother, but a TOTALLY awesome big brother!"

"Awww," sighed Syd and Z simultaneously, grabbing each other's arms and leaning their heads together.

"What is this!??" asked Devastation in exasperation. "SPD's new sappy, sweetness attack?"

"No, but I've got a new one for you, fresh from the future! Oh, I've been wanting to do this for A LONG time," Sam added somewhat to himself before his voice grew louder. "SPD morpher -- electro mode!"

Revving up his SPD morpher, Sam pushed the throttle back in place as electricity now flowed through his gloved hand. He then thrust his hand on the ground and sent shock waves on the floor flowing toward Devastation. Unfortunately, the monster was too quick and dodged the attack.

"It missed!" said Sam in horror.

"I thought that might happen," said Ryan. "We need something to distract him."

"Z and I will keep him busy so you can get another shot in, Sam," said Syd as she reached for her morpher.

"No, that's too risky," said Sam. "You might get hit by my attack."

"I've got just the thing to temporarily take this monster's sight away," said Ryan, reaching into his pocket.

"A flashlight?" asked Z as she saw Ryan pull out the gadget. "That's why you kept fiddling around in your pockets earlier!"

"Hey, it's every janitor's best friend after a plunger," shrugged Ryan. "And not all great battle tools have to come from Kat's lab."

"Although a lot do," reminded Sam, looking down at his SPD suit, before lowering his voice. "I think I see what Ryan's getting at. Since Devastation's body is all metallic, the light from the flashlight will beam right off his body and blind him in the face!"

"Great idea!" exclaimed Z. "Let's do it, guys!"

"Yes, let's do it!" agreed Devastation. "Krybots, ATTACK!"

"Time for us to get in on this party," said Z as she turned to Syd. "Ready?"

"Ready!" confirmed Syd.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" the girls shouted together. "Space Patrol Delta!"

"We've got the krybots taken care of," called Syd to the brothers as she swatted a robotic foot soldier in the face. "You guys go after Devastation."

"No problem," said Sam. "You ready show this evil dude a little SPD sibling power, bro?"

"You got it," responded Ryan, spinning his flashlight around like he'd seen those Operation Overdrive rangers do with their morphers in one of his history books. "SPD flashlight attack!" the janitor shouted.

"OK, that was a little immature," muttered Sam, looking embarrassedly at his big brother.

"Hey, that's as close as I'm gonna get to being a ranger in this story," shrugged Ryan. "But look! It's working!"

"My eyes!!!" shrieked Devastation. "The light is blinding my eyes!!!"

"Keep pointing the flashlight at him!" shouted Sam. "My turn! SPD morpher – electro mode.!

"AHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Devastation in pain as the attack hit him hard in the chest.

"YES!" shouted the brothers happily together as they exchanged high-fives.

"A direct hit!" said Z excitedly as she looked up from her fight. "Great job!"

"Let's finish the creep all together now!" suggested Syd as she hit down the last of her Krybot opponents.

"Let's do it!" agreed Sam. "SPD morpher – electro mode."

"Deltamax Strikers!" said the girls together.

"SPD flashlight attack!" called Ryan.

"FIRE!!!" the four all called together, holding their breath at their climatic attack headed toward Devastation.

* * *

**A/N: So young Sam has become the Omega Ranger! I hope most of y'all were surprised. (Although those of you who have read "Only Time Will Tell" mayb could have seen this coming….) **

**Anyway, COMING UP: More on Sam as Omega, and will Bridge and Z get back together? Was Devastation REALLY destroyed? And Ryan has something very important to say to Syd… all in the next chapter of "Guy of My Dreams!" **


	14. Back Together

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 14: Back Together 

The Academy Rec Room had turned into the scene of an informal party, and Syd was pleased that, for once, even Sky wasn't telling the cadets to get back to work. Not only did everyone want to celebrate the recapture of Mirloc and Devastation, but more significantly, to congratulate Sam on becoming the Omega Ranger. Syd stood back from the pack that surrounded the young redhead, smiling as she watched the boy proudly soak up the praise for a job well done on his first mission.

"He looks so happy," murmured Ryan, siding up to Syd.

"Sam?" replied Syd. "Yeah, he really does."

"And it's all because of you," said Ryan with sudden intensity, spinning to face her.

"Huh, I mean…" sputtered Syd in confusion.

"All Sam's ever wanted was to become a ranger," continued Ryan. "Syd, you made his dream come true today."

"I didn't do anything," protested Syd. "It was Cruger's idea to have Sam become the Omega Ranger as soon as possible, and it was Kat, Bridge and Sophie who built the morpher, his Zord and the rest of his equipment."

"Yeah, but it was you who convinced everyone and Sam himself that he was ready to become a ranger today," argued Ryan. "Z and I might have toast without the two of you."

"Well, I just hope Sam knows what he's gotten himself into," mused Syd. "Cruger wants him to continue with his C Squad training AND help out on ranger duties. Your brother's going to be one busy kid."

"That's true," laughed Ryan hollowly. "Guess he's not gonna care if I stick around any longer."

"That's a good joke," said Syd sarcastically, ribbing him in the chest. "You, you're really, funny. You know that?"

"Syd, I was being serious," said Ryan, looking at her awkwardly. "I really am thinking about leaving."

"WHAT?!?" gasped Syd with a look of shock and horror. "But… wha.. WHY???"

"I'll ALWAYS be there for Sam, but it's like you said," began Ryan plainly. "Sam probably won't have time to hang out with his big brother, now that his dream of becoming a ranger has come true."

"But Ryan, you don't get it," protested Syd urgently. "Becoming a ranger wasn't the only dream of Sam's that came true today!!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ryan in confusion.

"This is the best day EVER!!!" exclaimed Sam, suddenly popping up in between Syd and Ryan at that exact moment.

"Getting to a Power Ranger is pretty awesome, huh?" responded Ryan, ruffling his little brother's hair affectionately.

"Not only that!" grinned Sam. "Getting a brother, too!!! I now know my real family. Everything I wanted most has come true!"

"Sam…" said Ryan, clearly touched.

"And we're going to be together forever at SPD now," said Sam happily.

"Are we??" asked Ryan.

"Yes, are we?" repeated Syd, looking at Ryan pointedly.

"I'll show you all the cool, new ranger moves I'm learning and gadgets I'm getting," continued Sam. "And I'll even help you work on your soccer goal kicks!"

"Well, I guess when you put it that way, I think I'd better stick around SPD awhile," said Ryan slowly, smiling first at Sam and then up at Syd, who grinned back. "Just so I can show you that I'm the one who is going to be schooling you on the soccer field!!"

Sam shrieked giddily as his brother started to tickle him. The young boy tried to run away, but was held back as he found himself wrapped in Ryan's arms. Syd soon joined in, picking up Sam's legs as she and Ryan started to swing the young Omega Ranger like a hammock.

"You know, Ryan, Syd's pretty cool," smiled Sam, as he floated contently back and forth in the air. "She was the one who got me to be the Omega Ranger today and to come help save you guys."

"So I heard," replied Ryan, shooting Syd yet another look of appreciation.

"I still want Z to be your girlfriend, 'cause she'll always be my number one girl," started Sam. "But if that doesn't happen, I think you should go out with Syd."

"SAM!!!" gasped Syd, looking at the boy both amused and aghast.

"My brother's a cadet, a Power Ranger, and now, a matchmaker!" chuckled Ryan, clearly entertained.

Hearing laughter from across the room, Z glanced up from the molecular food generator, where she was trying to decide what snack she wanted the computer to create. She looked over to see Ryan hugging Sam fiercely as Syd affectionately held onto both boys' shoulders. If Z didn't know better, it would have appeared to her that the trio was the happiest of families.

"Ryan and Syd almost look like proud parents, huh?" Z suddenly heard a voice next to her say quietly.

"Bridge!" gasped Z. "You startled me. But yeah, I guess they do. That's nice to see. I was worried about their friendship a little bit. Ryan was so busy hanging out with Sam and I for awhile, I was afraid for he and Syd were going to 'break up,' so to speak."

"Like we did?" inquired Bridge in the most sullen tone Z had ever heard him use.

"Bridge, we didn't break… I'm still your… I mean, I didn't count that argument we had earlier after you spilled the secret to Sam about Ryan being his brother as the ending our relationship!" Z finally spilled out.

"You didn't??" asked Bridge as the excitement built in his voice.

"I mean…" started Z.

"Look, I know things haven't exactly gone perfectly between us, but I really want us to try and make this relationship work," cut in Bridge earnestly. "You're really, you're really cool, you're really smart, you're really pretty, you're really adventurous… did I mention you're really pretty?"

"You're really babbling again," commented Z, raising her eyebrows amusedly. "And Bridge, you're really sweet, but I don't feel like I relate to you as well as some other people…"

"Like Sophie?" cut in Bridge. "Z, yeah Sophie and I may have a lot of the same interests in common, but she's my friend. You're my girlfriend. Unless you have another reason you wouldn't want to be anymore…"

"I…" began Z, opening her mouth to speak, but stopping as she saw Sky approaching.

"Bridge, I really have to ask you… oh, am I interrupting?" asked Sky, noticing the uncomfortable looks on his friends' faces.

"No, no," assured Z breezily. "I was just about to tell Bridge that if he says there is really nothing going on between Sophie and him, then what reason would there be for me not to still want to be his girlfriend?"

"REALLY?!?" squealed Bridge excitedly. "YES!" he added, pumping his fist as he threw his other arm around Z.

"I have a reason," interrupted Sky tersely.

"WHAT?!?" gaped Z, unexpectedly noticing her heart begin to pound.

"Well, I hoped you'd be with me…" started Sky.

"HUH?!!?" gasped Z, feeling her pulse race. "But…you can't be serious… me be your GIRLFRIEND???"

"You've got to be joking, Sky!" exclaimed Bridge. "You and Z would never work out. She likes breakfast burritos, and you like organic fruit shakes!"

"Me want to date YOU??" scoffed Sky, though avoiding eye contact with Z. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Phew, that sounds like the Sky I know!" said Bridge with relief. "Besides, I know my best buddy would never go after the girl I'm crazy about."

"Are you two drama queens done?" asked Sky impatiently. "What I was going to say before this insane idea of Z and I ever dating came up was that she and I, as well as Ryan, do have a good reason though to be mad at you, Sophie and Syd."

"Hey, what did I do?" pouted Syd as she and Ryan sauntered over, upon hearing their names.

"Why didn't you tell us that Cruger was going to make Sam the Omega Ranger now?" questioned Sky.

"Cruger told us not to tell you!" protested Bridge. "I really didn't like keeping things from you guys, especially my girlfriend," he added, looking at Z remorsefully.

"It was just Doggie was worried since you three were closer to Sam, you wouldn't still be able to act normally around him without giving the secret project away," said Syd.

"So I, the team's leader, was not told just 'cause I was organizing the majority of Sam's C-Squad training regiment?" asked Sky annoyed, which was quickly followed by groans from his friends at the thought of another "I-Am-The-Almighty-Red-Ranger" speech.

"Hey guys, what does this all matter?" pointed out Bridge. "We're all back together now!"

"Even you and Z?" asked Sophie, coming over and jumping into the conversation. "That's great!!" she exclaimed, not waiting for a confirmation besides Bridge's excited nodding.

"Back together and better than ever!" they all heard a small voice say. "All thanks to me, of course!"

"Sam!" said Z happily as the young boy popped into the center of their circle of conversation.

"So now that, I'm a ranger like all of you, does that mean I get to stay up past curfew, too???" asked Sam hopefully.

"Don't push your luck, little brother," grinned Ryan. "Things haven't changed that much."

Indeed they hadn't, Ryan noticed, as he looked around at his friends. Syd still stood beside him, chatting his ear off enthusiastically while often glancing over to give Sky a big grin. Meanwhile, the red ranger stood sulkily, not saying anything as he and Z continued to exchange heated looks for no obvious reason with one another. Their staring contest was only interrupted when the Latina would glance up at Bridge, who despite having his arm around her, was completely engrossed by Sophie and their discussion of the latest gadgets featured in Computer Whiz Weekly magazine.

"No, things haven't changed that much at all," murmured Ryan forebodingly under his breath, subconsciously giving Syd a supportive squeeze on the shoulder as he glanced around at the rangers and thought about what could possibly come to pass.


	15. Author's Note: Prelude to a Storm

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey, you readers! With this story now retuning its focus to romance as the trilogy moves toward its end, I just wanted to make everyone aware that, while I haven't made a definite decision for sure, there may be some M-rated content coming up in near future chapters.

Now, I didn't feel it necessary to up the rating on a 20+ chapter story for just a couple scenes of more sexually explicit content, but I did want to make sure readers were aware, so it doesn't come as a surprise to anyone.

I will mark very clearly at the start of a chapter if it is to contain M-rated material and leave a brief paragraph summing up what went on in the specific chapter at the end for those who want to continue following the general plot, but choose not to read the more sexual, M-rated details.

Now, I wouldn't waste a WHOLE chapter without any storyline, so here is a little teaser as "Guy of My Dreams" starts to move in a new direction.

Thanks again, and enjoy! – Destiny45

* * *

Prelude to a Storm 

(A couple months later)

After the excitement of young Sam becoming the Omega Ranger and finding out Ryan was his older brother, Sophie had found life had since seemed to return to normal at SPD. With the exception of having to work Sam into their ranger rotation, days of criminal profiling, capturing space crooks and doing patrols around the city seemed to melt into one another. To Sophie, everything recently had felt extra ordinary… literally.

Even the rangers' relationships with each other had been drama-free in recent months, she mused. Glancing up from the Computer Whiz Weekly magazine she was reading and looking around at her teammates hanging out in the Rec Room, Sophie smiled at how normal everything appeared between them.

Across the room, Sophie saw that Ryan and Syd were behaving as usual like two peas in a pod as they sat together in the kitchen. Always the artistic ones in the group, Syd was almost done completing a painting while Ryan was finishing up a creative project of his own – fixing the kitchen's trash compactor unit. Sophie couldn't make out what the pair were chatting about nonstop, but she noticed the two would often lean there heads together to whisper secrets to one another, behaving just like best friends back in Kindergarten.

Yet Ryan and Syd were still living up to their reputations as the most outgoing and sociable members of the group, as Sophie found her reading repeatedly interrupted by the two calling out across the Rec Room to their other friends. Syd, in particularly, was very persistent that afternoon in getting Sky to come over and see her painting.

However, the pink ranger's attempts proved futile as Sky was in an even more foul mood than usual, thanks to Z, who had stolen his copy of the SPD Handbook and was holding him hostage by refusing to give it back until he agreed to let the rangers take a day off to go the New Tech City Amusement Park for what she was labeling as "relaxation training." Sky had eventually agreed that if Z could beat him in a SPD Handbook trivia challenge, he would not only agree to the amusement park outing, but he would pay for their popcorn and souvenirs, too.

Sophie had watched as Bridge stayed loyally by his Z's side as Sam moderated the rulebook showdown between the blue ranger's girlfriend and his best friend. Well, not so loyally, Sophie recollected amusedly, as Bridge had kept coming over to her every five seconds to ask when she would be finished with the computer magazine so he could have a turn. Sophie chuckled to herself, realizing Bridge would have had the magazine by now if he hadn't after asking each time kept engaging her in discussion about the latest goings-on in Kat's lab, keeping the green ranger from getting to her tech reading at all.

Yes, Sophie figured life and relationships at SPD had pretty much returned to normal for ranger's super-serious leader, goofy gadget geek, saucy tomboy, prissy pop princess and their friend the janitor.

Yet Sophie was shaken from her reverie when she noticed the Rec Room had suddenly grown darker. Looking outside the window, the green ranger noticed massive storm clouds growing off in the distance. Sophie at that moment thought she heard a huge clap off thunder, but then realized it was just Z booming after having beaten Sky in the SPD Handbook trivia challenge. Sophie was momentarily distracted as she watched Bridge envelope Z in a huge, victory hug, who embraced her boyfriend back while continuing to taunt the now steaming Sky.

As Ryan went over to congratulate Z and Syd to comfort Sky, Sophie was again distracted by the weather. She couldn't help but feel uneasy by the growing gray outside. While all at this moment appeared fine around SPD, Sophie could tell the rangers would soon be in for one heck of a storm.

And Sophie knew storms usually forecast trouble.


	16. The Storm, Pt 1

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."  
Chapter 16: The Storm, Pt. 1  
  
_(Later that same night)_  
CRASH! BOOM!!!  
Upon hearing the thunder clap, Syd instinctively ducked under her covers as the lightening illuminated the stormy, nighttime sky. Even though she fought monster crooks as a Power Ranger everyday, Syd felt silly that she still got scarred of thunderstorms. As the rainy pounded noisily nonstop against the window, Syd looked over to her roommate's bed to see if Z was sleeping. Yet the yellow ranger was no where to be found, which didn't surprise too much as Z often slept at her boyfriend's quarters.

"She must be in Bridge's bedroom tonight," murmured Syd out loud to herself as she saw their alarm clock read half-past midnight. "I wonder if Sky is still up. Maybe he'll be able to make me less scared of the storm. Plus, Sky comforting me could be super romantic!" 

Clutching her stuffed elephant, Peanuts, Syd slid on her pink, poofy slippers and walked across the way to Sky and Bridge's bedroom. She put her hand out to knock on the sliding, metallic door, but stopped when she realized of all the rangers, Sky would probably think it the most silly that she was terrified of thunderstorms. Images suddenly flashed through Syd's head of her asking Sky out on a real date and him replying that he would never want to date an immature girl who was scared of storms. 

Instead, Syd turned out of the cozy dormitory wing and wound her way through the long SPD hallways. She clutched Peanuts tighter to her chest as she went down escalator after escalator, which eventually turned to staircases she descended into the catacombs of SPD that few ever ventured. Finally, Syd landed at the basement boiler room at the very depths of the Academy. 

Syd shivered nervously as she made her way around the huge heaters, which in the flickering light looked like looming monster. In the darkness, she was finally able to make out a door with the sign "Supply Closet." Her nerves building at the thought entering one of the few room at SPD she'd never been in, Syd tentatively knocked on the door. 

"Come in," she heard Ryan answer, sounding somewhat puzzled. 

"You said before you didn't get very many guests down here," started Syd as she entered the closet that was his bedroom. "Now, I understand why."

"Syd!" exclaimed Ryan, sitting up quickly in his tiny bed -- closer to the size of camp cot -- as another bright bolt cracked across the sky, so powerful that it even managed to illuminate the cramped closet through its tiny window near the ceiling.

Yet Syd said didn't respond as the lightening suddenly put Ryan in a whole, new light for her. Between the moments of brightness afforded by the storm's bolts, Syd took Ryan sitting up shirtless inside the room. His broad shoulders and carved arms were revealed, along with his rippling abdominal muscles, so tight she could have used them as a cutting board. And yet his expression was all soft, Syd saw, as he looked at her with mixture of gentle amusement and curiosity. Then, the lightening momentarily stopped, forcing the room back to pitch black. 

"You OK there, Syd?" she heard Ryan chuckle warmly through darkness. 

"Yeah, yeah, of course," replied Syd quickly. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she shrieked as another huge clap of thunder erupted. 

"Man, it's a good thing you're down here or that would have woken up the entire base," grimaced Ryan as he rubbed his ears. "Syd, did you come down here to find me 'cause you are scared of thunderstorms?"

"Noooooo," whimpered Syd as Ryan flicked on the light to the closet, allowing them to see each other. 

"Then whyyyyyyy?" drawled Ryan, clearly entertainment at her anxiousness. 

"Peanuts is scared of the storm!" Syd offered earnestly, thrusting her stuffed elephant in Ryan's face.

"Peanuts is scarred, eh?" repeated Ryan; his Irish accent coming out. "Well Peanuts, I know you know that you are perfectly safe inside the base here, and that all that is outside is just what happens to cloud folk when they have a little too many bean burritos for dinner, like Bridge!"

"Ryan!" gasped Syd, laughing so hard that she didn't even hear the next round of thunder fall.

"But I guess you came down here 'cause you wanted a little company to get through the storm anyway, huh?" continued Ryan. "So Peanuts, I'd like you to meet… Jumbo!"

"You sleep with a stuffed elephant, too?" asked Syd astounded as Ryan produced a worn, knitted elephant from under his covers; its age evident from its numerous tears and holes after years of loving use.

"Mom made it for me when I was a baby," said Ryan softly. "It's… it's one of the few things I have left from her." "That's cool that you keep it," said Syd gently, remembering that both of Ryan and Sam's parents were dead. 

"OK," breathed out Ryan. "Peanuts is welcome to spend the night here with Jumbo, so they can protect each other from the storm. I promise to take good care of him." 

"But who is going to take care of me?" whined Syd, putting on her best princess pout. 

"Fineeeeeee," sighed Ryan after a long pause, rolling his eyes affectionately. "Get over here, you can spend the night, too," he added, patting a spot beside him on the cot. 

"Yippee!" said Syd excitedly as she hopped into bed beside Ryan. "Sleepover! We can stay up all night and talk about cute clothes and cute boys and do each others' nails!" 

"Ummm, no and NO!!!!" said Ryan horrified. "And people think thunderstorms are scary. We have GOT to get you more girl friends," he added, swatting playfully at her blond curls. 

"And we have got to get you a girlfriend!" said Syd firmly, laying down on the cot as Ryan switched off the closet light. 

The cot was so small that Syd and Ryan found they were practically forced up against each other like packaged hot dogs as they lay on their backs. Ryan flipped over on his side; his free arm falling across Syd's body. She instinctively turned onto her side as well and snuggled back against his chest into his warm embrace. For the first time since the storm had started, Syd felt her heartbeat return to normal and calm wash over here as she lay in Ryan's arms in the dark. 

"I'm so glad you came to SPD," said Syd softly as she listened to the rain fall on the window. 

"Why?" answered the janitor. "Besides the fact that the trash dispensers and sinks work a lot better around here now."

"Ryan, I'm being serious," said Syd, flipping over in his arms so that she was facing him. "I never really felt like I had someone here until you came along."

"Everyone loves you here, Syd," said Ryan, sounding confused. "Not mention everyone in the world loves you, you being  
a famous popstar and Olympian. And I heard last year you were with the old red ranger. What was his name? Jack?" 

"Yeah, but it's like Z and Jack, who used to be a ranger here, always had each other," continued Syd. "And then Sky and Bridge always had each other, but I never had someone. But now I have you. And I'm so glad you're my someone."

"You mean a lot to me too, Sydney Drew, and I'll always be you're someone," smiled Ryan, squeezing Syd a little tighter in his arms.

"So was the storm keeping you up, too?" she asked, not feeling frightened as she lay in the cot talking with Ryan, even as another lightening bolt charged down from above.

"No," replied Ryan softly. "I was actually up thinking about a conversation you and I had a couple of months ago." 

"Really?" asked Syd. "Which one?"

"Remember, when I was thinking SPD about leaving after Sam became the Omega Ranger and found out I was his long-lost brother?" questioned Ryan. 

"Yeah, I wanted to kill you for thinking about going away just 'cause you didn't think Sam would have any time to spend with you now that he was a ranger," grimaced Syd. 

"Yeah, looking back on that now, it was pretty stupid," admitted Ryan. "Especially 'cause Sam and I still see each other everyday now."

"And I can't believe you'd think about leaving me!" complained Syd playfully.

"I know," said Ryan, sounding not playful at all.

"Huh?" asked Syd, surprised by the sudden seriousness of his tone.

"I can't believe I would ever think about leaving you," repeated Ryan. "I mean, everyone hear at SPD, but especially you."

"Ryan, that's really sweet," said Syd appreciatively.

"No Syd, you don't understand," said Ryan fervently. "I came to New Tech City and to SPD to help Sam find his family. I didn't know that by coming here, I would end up finding one of my own. After… my parents… after they died…" Ryan's voice fell off. 

"Ryan, you can talk to me," said Syd softly, squeezing his arm in support.

"I felt so alone after they both left this world," continued Ryan; his voice barely audible. "I never thought that I'd find a place to belong again, let alone a new family. But now, I have both here. I belong here with everyone, but I especially belong here when I'm with you." 

For once at a loss for words, Syd clutched Ryan's hand tightly. Their fingers danced around each other until they finally interlocked, with Ryan's thumb continuing to massage Syd's palm. Still facing Ryan, Syd moved her head to lie against the top of his muscular arm. 

"I can't believe you can talk so openly about your parents' deaths," said Syd admiringly. "Most guys I know can't be open like that.  
We've known Sky for years, and he has barely talked about his dad's death. It almost makes me feel like he still doesn't trust us after all these years. But maybe that's just the type of person he is."

"After my parents died, I realized life was to short to hold things in or not say what you were really feeling," replied Ryan. "I've tried to live that way ever since."

"Is their anything you haven't told me?" asked Syd slowly. 

"No," replied Ryan after a short pause. "Well, besides one thing." 

"What?" asked Syd, surprised to find she was holding her breath. 

"That nightgown you're wearing with all the lacy and poofy sleeves makes you look like a marshmallow," said Ryan seriously. 

"RYAN!!!!" shrieked Syd again as he started to tickle her. 

"So, why did you trek all the way down here?" asked Ryan when they both finally stopped laughing. "I would think the SPD basement would be the place you'd least want to visit during a thunderstorm."

"You're my someone!" exclaimed Syd. "Well, that and I thought Sky would make fun of me for being scarred of a thunderstorm." 

"Good point," agreed Ryan. "But why him? Where was your roommate, Z? Wasn't she sleeping in your room?"

"Hmmm, come to think of it, I never did find out where Z was," mused Syd.

**A/N: Where was Z? Was she with her boyfriend, Bridge, or was she perhaps with someone else? Mayb Sky? Mayb Sophie? Mayb Cruger?**

**OK, she's not with Cruger, but you'll find out in the next chapter, "The Storm, Pt. 2." So, stay tuned to "Guy of My Dreams." **


	17. The Storm, Pt 2

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 17: The Storm, Pt. 2  


_(That same night)_

CRASH! BOOM!!!

"Shouldn't you be in bed with Z right now?" asked Sophie, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I was supposed to go to her room, but I kept thinking all day about working on this Nova Ranger morpher, and we've all been so busy lately, nights are the only time you and I have to work on it," replied Bridge.

"Should we even be working with electronics when there's lightening going on outside?" inquired Sophie, noticing how even the windowless lab couldn't keep out the noise of the thunder.

"We'll be fine," reassured Bridge. "Stop worrying so much," he added, pulling on one of her blond pigtails.

"Oh, I'll get you for that!" threatened Sophie playfully, chasing Bridge around the lab with a wrench.

"You're not gonna get me! You're not gonna get me!" teased Bridge as he faked her out from behind the table.

"Ok, Ok," surrendered Sophie when the two had stopped laughing. "Let's get back to work.."

Both Bridge and Sophie picked up their tools and returned to work on their various parts of the Nova Ranger morpher. Unknowingly to each other, the two both slowly titled their heads to the side and stuck their tongues out of the corners of their mouths as they focused intently on their individual tinkering. A loud clap of thunder caused the pair to glance at each other; both breaking into laughter when they realized they were in mirror positions.

"You look cute like that when you're focused, with you're tongue out of your mouth," said Bridge fondly.

"Thanks," said Sophie softly, so startled by the heat filling her cheeks that she dropped her wrench. "Oh my!!"

"I'll get it!" they both volunteered simultaneously as they got down on the floor. "OWWW!!!" Bridge and Sophie uttered in unison as their heads bumped together.

Bridge and Sophie both giggled as they each started to rub the spots where their foreheads had collided. The two exchanged warm grins, which were quickly put out when they realized the lights had gone off. Bridge and Sophie were able to exchange one last look of horror as the entire lab went black.

"Oh man, we gotta get to the back up generators," said Bridge worriedly as he rose quickly to his feet.

"Right," agreed Sophie, who was already up and running.

Yet she didn't get far. Blinded by the darkness, Sophie had realized she had tripped right into Bridge. The next second, she felt herself falling and braced for the impact against the floor. Yet the uncomfortable meeting of bone and board never came as Sophie felt herself fall onto flesh. Instead, her heart began to race when she realized she had landed on top of Bridge. It was at that moment, the lights came back on in the lab.

Sophie found curiosity had overtaken as she looked embarrassedly into Bridge's face below her. The blue ranger was gazing back up at her with equal embarrassment; his cheeks flushed bright red. The two exchanged goofy grins.

"Here," said Sophie, offering Bridge a hand up. "Now, let's get back to work so you can get back to Z."

"No worries," shrugged Bridge. "I'm not going to be able to bed until I figure out how to program this sequence into the Nova morpher anyway. Besides, Z probably gone to sleep by now anyway."

But Z hadn't gone sleep. In fact, far from bed, Z had been standing outside the lab for a long while. And with every passing moment she had watched and listened, the scowl on her face had grown deeper.

"Tell me, do you make it a habit to regularly spy on your boyfriend?" Z suddenly heard a male voice tersely ask.

Z spun around in surprise.

"Sky!" she whispered.


	18. The Storm, Pt 3

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

**A/N: This chapter particularly, I know this sounds odd, but try to imagine storm sounds – thunder, lightening and raindrops – as you are reading it. I think it will really help set the mood better without me having to repeat every paragraph some weather reference:-)**

Chapter 17: The Storm, Pt. 3  


_(That same night)_

CRASH! BOOM!!!

"So Z, answer me. Do you make it a habit of regularly spying on your boyfriend?" asked Sky upon finding the yellow ranger leaning against the wall outside the lab, within earshot, but out of sight of Bridge and Sophie, who were inside.

"That's… that's none of your business!" snapped Z in her shock at seeing him here so late at night. "And what are you doing up anyway? It's almost 1 in the morning!"

"THAT's none of YOUR business," shot back Sky, though he raised his eyebrows amusedly. "Why do you have to be so difficult all the time?"

"Look who's talking!" replied Z wryly, shooting up her eyebrows at him in return; looking equally as entertained.

"I don't know _HOW_ Bridge dates you," Sky snorted lightly.

"I don't know WHY Syd WANTS to date you!!" retaliated Z, placing her hands saucily on her hips and moving her head back and forth as was her usual habit when she acted feisty.

"Hey Bridge, do you hear someone outside?" they both heard Sophie ask from inside the lab.

"Let's go!!!" hissed Sky, grabbing Z's hand and dragging her down the hall.

"But Bridge…" protested Z, looking worriedly back toward the lab.

"They'll be even more trouble if he finds you spying on him!!" said Sky firmly. "Now, MOVE!!!"

Sky and Z rounded the next hallway, peaking back around the next corner to see Bridge step out from the lab to check if anyone was around. They both let out simultaneous, small sighs of relief when they saw Bridge scratch his head curiously and then return to the lab. Z made out her boyfriend say something to Sophie about the green ranger's "cyborg sense acting up again" and "confusing voices with the storm outside."

"You know Sky, as much as I _HATE_ to admit it, I'm glad you pulled me away before Bridge caught me eavesdropping on him and Sophie in the lab," said Z reluctantly. "Bridge would have been really mad to find me spying on him. He places a lot of emphasis on trust with anyone he is friends with."

"You're welcome," smiled Sky widely, looking clearly pleased with himself at being told he was right.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" ordered Z, though she was grinning herself playfully. "There's not enough room in his hallway for you, me and your ego."

"OUCH!" said Sky sarcastically.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed," said Z lightly. "Goodnight, Sky."

"I'll walk you back," Sky responded quickly.

"WHY?!?" inquired Z; her surprise stopping her in her tracks.

"Because I think as soon as I leave, you're not going to be able to help yourself, and you'll be back crouching at the lab door, spying on Sophie and your boyfriend; my best friend!" theorized Sky as he crossed his arms.

"WHAT??... How could you… I mean, come on.. you really think…" stammered Z, growing more flustered as she saw Sky start to smile cockily. "OK!!! I admit it! MAYBE I was going to go back to the lab to get one last look. Why do you care about what I do anyway?"

"Because distrust is not good for team dynamics, and as this team's leader, myself being the red ranger and…" started Sky.

"You really can't get enough of saying this 'I am the red ranger' thing, can you??" sighed Z exasperatedly.

"Gee, I wonder which habit is worse?" mused Sky sarcastically. "Your eavesdropping or my bragging? Come on, let's just get you back to bed," added Sky, seeing Z too stunned to respond.

"You know, Sky, I really do love our little banters," remarked Z finally after a long pause as they made their way back to her room. "You know, where we each take shots at each other to try and prove we're the wittier one."

"You only do it 'cause you don't like to open up and let people in," Sky commented. "I remember it took you forever to finally tell us the time that stranger attacked you in the park as a kid and made you loose your Z necklace. Face it. You like to let people know what you're really feeling inside."

"Wouldn't that last statement also apply to you?" asked Z quietly.

Sky didn't respond, and the two continued their walk; only the crash of the lightening and boom of the thunder from the storm outside interrupting their silence.

"Well, here we are," said Sky, when they finally got to Z's room. "Where's Syd?" he added, looking around.

"I dunno. Bathroom probably," shrugged Z.

"Well, you won't be alone for long," replied Sky. "I am sure Bridge will be along any minute."

"Bridge was supposed to come meet me in my bedroom over two hours ago!" raged Z in frustration. "He said, 'Don't go to sleep. Wait up for me, my buttery beauty!' So I wait up, and then I go look for him, and what do I find. Bridge in the lab. With HER!!"

In a huff, Z burst into her bedroom and flipped on the lights. Charging past Syd's pristine and clean side of the room, Z navigated the army boots and dirty clothes scattered around her own bed until she found her blanket tossed on the floor amidst her music magazines and bandanas. Hurling the blanket onto her bed, Z then became so preoccupied with furiously searching for her nightgown that she did not see Sky enter her bedroom behind her.

"Z, remember what you told me a few months ago?" asked Sky. "It was right after that big argument you and Bridge had after he spilled the secret to Sam that Ryan was his brother. You said you had no reason to stop being Bridge's girlfriend, because if Bridge said there was nothing going on between him and Sophie that you were going to believe him."

"I do remember saying that," said Z sheepishly, slowly turning to face Sky.

"So what's really going on?" asked Sky quietly. "He's my best friend, and despite how I may act or what you might think, I really care about you, too."

A loud crash of thunder punctuated his Sky's last sentiment as Z regarded him intently.

"Bridge and Sophie, it's just…" started Z hesitantly, looking up to the ceiling. "The way they talk about gadget and computer stuff together, it's like they have their own secret language. And they both like to spend all their free time in the lab, because they think it's FUN! It's FUN!"

"I'm guessing you don't like working in the lab?" asked Sky slowly.

"I'd rather go shopping with Syd," scoffed Z. "But then there's just Bridge himself. He's so optimistic and chatty and so happy go lucky all the time. I just don't get him, and… and… sometimes I worry he just don't get me. The real me."

"What do you mean?" questioned Sky as he came over to stand beside her.

He watched as Z said nothing in response, but merely looked up at the ceiling distraught before collapsing on her bed amidst another round of lightening bolts. A long silence endured as Sky continued to look at Z as she slowly rubbed her hands up and down her knees, looking lost in his own word. Sky glanced at his watch, musing that if he had been talking to other party in the relationship, Bridge would have rambled on about every little detail of what he was feeling about three times over by now. Then suddenly looking at Z again, Sky understood.

"I think I'm going to get into my favorite pajamas and just get some sleep," Sky finally heard Z mutter.

"Here they are," said Sky, plucking the yellow nightgown with red polka dots out from Z's pile of clothes like he was holding a dirty tissue.

"Hey, they're not diseased or something!" said Z resentfully as she snatched the nightgown. "But how did you know this one was my favorite?" she added, completely floored.

"Because practically every time you sleep in my room with Bridge, you're wearing it," responded Sky, looking at her oddly as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"So I can change, can you, ummm," asked she uncomfortably, spinning her finger around.

"Oh, of course!" said Sky immediately, turning slightly red with embarrassment he turned away.

"Thanks," said Z appreciatively, tapping him on the shoulder when she had put the nightgown on. "Well, goodnight," she added awkwardly as she pulled her yellow blanket up over her knees and lying down.

"Wait," said Sky as he reached back to the floor beside her bed and swiped up a small object. "Don't you need this if you're going to bed?"

"My discman," exclaimed Z, half sitting up. "I can't asleep without it. Again, how did you…"

"Know?" finished Sky. "Come on, Z. Everyone knows your discman is an extension of your body like Syd's is with a tube of lipstick. Besides, I'm surprised you even parted this long with your new Celia Cruz salsa CD."

"How did you know I just got that?!?" exclaimed Z.

"Because, I car hear it blaring out of your headphones from across the Rec Room," smirked Sky. "You play you're music so loud, I'm surprised you can still hear anything at all."

"Haha, very funny," snorted Z as she sat up. "Just give me the discman please..." her voice trailed up as she gave a huge yawn, stretching her arms overhead.

"Here," replied Sky, leaning toward her as he pressed play on the machine.

As she saw Sky then slowly lift the earphones onto her head, Z was surprised to find herself holding her breath. She smiled back warmly at Sky as continued to push back strands of her smooth, brown locks to fit the headset snuggly over her ears. Their faces were so close together now, she realized sleepily, as the methodic salsa music started to pour into her ears. The vision of Sky's chiseled face and brilliant blue eyes began to feel like a sweet dream as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Z, are you…" Sky's voice quivered, barely audible even if the thunder hadn't been rumbling in the distance.

Yet as he finally released his hands off the headphones, he saw Z's now limp body slowly slid down to meet her mattress. Sky snorted softly as he realized Z had fallen asleep while he was putting the headset on her. Looking down at Z, even he couldn't help but smile as he regarded the feisty, yellow ranger now lying so peacefully on her pillow with the most serene smile on her face. He realized was the first time he had seen her look genuinely happy the entire night.

Sky slowly got to his feet and made his way as quietly as he could across the mess near Z's bed back to Syd's spotless side. His eyes slowly scanned across the room, from Syd's album posters of herself and collection of fuzzy, pink pillow, bed rugs and makeup jars to Z's homemade collage decorations and multiple CD racks. Finally, his gaze stopped to rest of Z herself one last time.

"Goodnight, Z," said Sky quietly, before shutting off her lights.

**A/N: Hi there! Hope y'all liked this latest chapter of "Guy of My Dreams!" And on a completely unrelated note, I just updated my author profile with some story ideas I'm thinking about starting, so get check it out and let me know which one you'd like to see me do first! Thanks so much! **


	19. After the Storm

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

**A/N: Hey there! I just updated my author profile with a few new stories I'm thinking about doing, and I'd love some perspective on which one you think I should start first! I'd really appreciate the feedback. Thanks so much! **

Chapter 19: After the Storm  


_(A couple days later)_

"Syd, not that I don't love your company," began Ryan. "But you don't have to stay while I clean the bathroom mirrors."

"Please Ryan, I don't mind helping at all," replied Syd, fussing with her curls. "You clean, and afterward, I get to admire how good I look.

"Well while you and I might have varying perspective on how much of a help you've been," began Ryan ruefully, recalling that Syd had not picked up cleaner or a cloth the whole time, "At least, the view you're providing is pretty darn good," he added teasingly, coming up behind Syd and playfully pulling on her pigtails as she regarded herself in the mirror.

"You're sweet," sighed Syd as Ryan returning to spritzing and scrubbing. "Even if you do smell like Lysol and toilet bowl cleaner half the time. Man, why can't Sky be more like you?"

"Because then you wouldn't like him so much," responded Ryan. "Especially if he smelled like household sanitation products," he added, causing Syd to giggle. "But seriously, Syd, I don't have a problem with Sky as a friend. But sometimes, I gotta wonder what you really see in that guy that makes you want to have him as a BOYfriend?"

"Well, besides that he is SOOOO HOT," gushed Syd, leading Ryan to give a shot snort, "Sky's manly and authoritative and confident and sexy and…"

"Yeah, I've only heard that list from you about, oh, a thousand times," said Ryan sarcastically. "But I mean, what has HE done that has made you like him? Like does he buy you cute little gifts? Do you guys have really deep conversations together or something?"

"Well, I mean he's not nearly as thoughtful to me like you are, like when you leave cheery notes for me in my mailbox when I'm having a bad day," started Syd; her eyebrows creasing as she thought hard. "But Sky has… well, there was… I think… he took me out to that really nice Italian restaurant a couple months ago!"

"Only after he pissed you off by saying he never would have thought you'd be friend with me, a janitor," reminded Ryan. "Syd, I get that girls put Sky up on their top 10 sexy guys list, and I get that you've had a crush on him, for like, ever."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Syd hurriedly. "Are you trying to say that I shouldn't have a crush on him? That you don't think he really likes me???"

"All I'm saying is that I think a guy should treat the girl he loves like a princess," replied Ryan, looking up at her expectantly.

"A princess," repeated Syd dreamily. "Ryan, I love you. Marry me."

"I think the smells of all those cleaning products have gone to your head," responded Ryan back playfully. "Come on, let's get out of here before you start telling me you find the smell of sink disinfectant sexy."

* * *

"… so then Sophie and I figured out that the genetic stabilizers in the Nova Ranger's morpher wasn't working 'cause the defibuloozer hadn't been coagulated correctly with the molecular simuldeck, so well…" babbled Bridge as he and Z sat talking in her bed.

"Bridge, Bridge, BRIDGE!!!" begged Z, finally halting her boyfriend's technological tirade. "I don't understand half the stuff you're talking about."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he apologized, giving his girlfriend's arm an affectionate squeeze. "See, a molecular simuldeck is the combination of a hamook, a papook and a zolook that are synthesized through a…"

"Please, stop!" interrupted Z, holding her head as if it hurt.

"You… you don't want to hear about the Nova Ranger project Sophie and I have been working?" inquired Bridge, unable to hide his disappointment. "We've been putting so much time into it…"

"Which is why you haven't slept over all this week," interjected Z tersely.

"I'm here now," smiled Bridge apologetically. "I just thought you might wanna hear about it, 'cause this lab project is so important to me. And Sophie's just been so…"

"Let's put on some music!" cut in Z quickly.

"OOO, how about 'The Best of Peter, Paul and Mary'?!?" suggested Bridge excitedly. "_Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea. And he frolicked in_…" he started to sing heartily.

"Umm, no," interjected Z firmly. "Can I put on my new CD I got last week?"

"You mean Britney Spears' greatest hits?" asked Bridge.

"NOOO!!!' exclaimed Z, looking insulted. "My new Celia Cruz salsa disc Bridge, you should know I would never EVER listen to bubblegum pop, especially Britney!!"

"Ooops," was all Bridge could say, looking sheepish. "Well, can we not listen to salsa music, either? It gives me a headache if I listen to more than one song. Samba for that matter, also. And tango too.."

"Bridge," began Z slowly, putting her hands on her hips. "When you're not sleeping over, what do I always do before I go to bed?"

"Brush your teeth?" offered Bridge hopefully.

"I listen to Latin music on my portable CD player!" Z corrected him anxiously. "Which is my favorite nightgown?"

"That pale yellow one with the ruffles on the sleeves and mini-bows around the collar?" asked Bridge quizzically.

"Z, wear bows?!?" laughed Syd, who darted into the room at that exact moment. "HA! That's a good joke, Bridge."

"I thought that one really was your favorite," said Bridge in confusion.

"Come on, Bridgey!" chuckled Syd as she grabbed her clipboard. "You should know your girlfriend better than that!" she added over her shoulder before leaving the room.

"Yeah Bridge, you should know your girlfriend better than that!" repeated Z with none of the playfulness Syd had used.

Bridge and Z stared at each other as a long, awkward silence filled the room. He tried to give his girlfriend his puppy eyes that usually made her smile, but saw that wasn't working this time. Still standing with her hands on her hips, Bridge gulped nervously as he regarded the disappointed expression on Z's face.

"The ONE time I wore the PJs with the ruffles when you slept over was 'cause my favorite sunshine yellow one with red polka dots one was in the laundry," started Z; her voice shaking slightly.

"I…" began Bridge.

"Even Sky knew what my favorite nightgown was and that I always listened to music before I fell asleep," continued Z, gaining speed as she talked. "He even knew the artist of the new CD I had gotten."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Bridge perplexed. "Sky happens to be a very observant guy, and he prides himself on keeping tabs on everyone. And anyway, you can't blame me for not knowing everything about you."

"But it seemed like you used to want to make the effort to!" countered Z; a pleading tone in her voice. "Remember, our first date? When you surprised me in the park with a picnic, 'cause you knew how much I liked the forest? And you had all my favorite Mexican foods and salsa music playing. What happened to that Bridge?"

"Z, I've been really busy lately," replied Bridge, looking her beseechingly in the eyes.

"But Cruger has told us he isn't planning on picking someone to be the Nova Ranger anytime soon," argued Z. "I'm sure you could take some time off from the project for a bit or ask Sophie to pick up some of the slack for you so we could spend more time together?"

For the first time in their conversation, Z noticed Bridge quickly avert her gaze. The blue ranger suddenly stood up and started walking around his girlfriend's bedroom nervously without saying a word. Z watched Bridge curiously as he would repeatedly screech to a halt, hold up a finger and open his mouth as to speak, but then would snap his jaw shut just as quickly and continue his pacing.

"You don't want to spend less time in the lab," Z said quietly, finally ending the long silence.

"You could come and help in there, too you know," replied Bridge. "With Sophie and me."

"I'm sorry Bridge, but you know I'm not a tech person," sighed Z. "I hate being in the lab."

"Probably almost as much as I hate salsa music," chuckled Bridge.

He immediately stopped laughing however when his last comment's meaning took hold in his head. The blue ranger immediately looked over at Z and saw in a panic that he was too late to interject; that the light had already gone off in her head as well. Walking furiously over toward his girlfriend, Bridge put his hands on Z's shoulders and leaned in to try and get her to look at him… but to no avail.

"Bridge…" began Z sadly, still not meeting his gaze.

"But they say people's differences only make a relationship stronger and more interesting," argued Bridge, though his tone lacked conviction.

"Not if they both already hate the things the other person loves the most," said Z softly. "I'm so sorry, Bridge. I wanted this… us… to work, but…"

"Z, no…" whispered Bridge, still holding on to her shoulders.

"It's over Bridge," she said, finally looking at him. "In our hearts, we both know we can't do this anymore."

Z leaned up and gave Bridge a kiss on the cheek, leaving the blue ranger's face feeling cold. He then watched blankly as his now ex-girlfriend fled from her own bedroom in the direction of the Rec Room, barely holding back her emotions. Bridge stood stunned in the same spot for several minutes.

And when he finally did leave Z's bedroom, he did not turn to go after her.

**A/N: Coming up in the next chapter, a mission brings two rangers closer together, Sky is caught breaking the rules and Ryan learns a secret about one of his friends that could have dire consequences for the entire group.**

**All this and more in "Guy of My Dreams!" (And be sure to check out my profile to leave your comments about what story you think I should start next!!) **


	20. The Dirty Truth

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

**WARNING: This chapter contains M-rated material. Go to the bottom for a summary of this chapter if you want to skip over this more mature content. **

Chapter 20: The Dirty Truth  


_(A week later)_

"Hey," Sky greeted the girls in the Rec Room, stopping Z on her way to the food generator and interrupting Syd and Sophie's conversation on the couches about which shampoo worked best with blonde hair.

"What's up, Sky?" asked Syd.

"I don't know why Doggie decided this, 'cause I am perfectly capable of doing this by myself, but he wants some to come with me downtown to the New Tech City Police Station to help some of the officers there investigate a case," explained Sky. "Right now, Bridge is teaching a class, and Sam is in that class. So, it has to be one of you girls."

"I'd go, but I'm supposed to leave within the next half-hour to do a stakeout," replied Syd, looking disappointed.

"And I'm going with her," added Sophie.

"OK Z, go get your things 'cause I guess this means you're coming with me," resolved Sky.

"But…" protested Z.

"Are you assigned to do anything this afternoon?" demanded Sky.

"Ummm, well…" Z stalled as she racked her brain. "I have criminal profiling reports to do!"

"You can finish your criminal profiling reports THAT WERE DUE A WEEK AGO _AFTER_ you do what Doggie says and come with me to the police station," concluded Sky.

"I can go on the stakeout with Syd, and Sophie can come with you to the station!" suggested Z over-enthusiastically.

"Doggie wanted me to take Sophie along to train her on stakeouts, seeing as that is my specialty," answered Syd. "Plus, as YOUR specialty, Z, is negotiations, which is pretty much the opposite of what goes on during a stakeout, and Sophie's cyborg abilities give her super hearing and sight scenes, I think I'm gonna go with having her along for this mission, no offence. Besides, why are you trying so hard to get out of going down to the police station with Sky?"

Z shrugged and looked away from her friends.

"Come on, Z, it might even be fun!" suggested Sophie with her usual cheerfulness.

* * *

"This is SO NOT FUN!" grumbled Z as she and Sky plodded across a muddy soccer field, still soaked from the recent rainstorms, in order to get back to their SPD jeep to continue their search for the suspect the police were on the hunt for.

"You think being a ranger is all guts and glory?" asked Sky tersely. "Besides, I never thought you'd be the type to complain about mud."

"I'm not complaining about the mud!" shot back Z, sounding insulted. "I'm complaining 'cause… Oh, never mind you wouldn't understand."

"Don't take out on me your bad mood 'cause you and Bridge broke up and…" started Sky.

"My personal life is none of your business!" snapped Z, seeming flustered.

"Whatever, Z. Here, I'll drive," said Sky as they got to the jeep, which was parked the muddy park met the road.

"No, I'll drive," protested Z.

"I'll drive," said Sky firmly. "We'll get there faster."

"This is my jeep, and I always drive," argued Z.

"Why did my stupid motorcycle have to breakdown today of all days?" muttered Sky to himself. "Anyway, I'm Red Ranger, and I say I'm driving," he ordered to Z.

"Oh, you are so not pulling that 'I'm Red Ranger' crap on me!!" hissed Z.

At the same instant, both their hands shot out for the front door handle of the jeep. Sky and Z began bumping each other furiously as each tried shove the other off to side in order to get in the driver's seat. Z threw her weight into one last push at Sky, who dodged her move, sending Z face first into the muddy ground. Sky hooted as Z, still laying on her belly, looked up at him furiously as brown gunk dripped down her face.

"It took me looking like this to get a smile out of you?" questioned Z in disbelief.

"What next, are you going to be like Syd and tell me it looks good on me?" asked Sky through his laughter.

"Oh, I am going to wipe that cocky grin off your face!" threatened Z.

The next thing Sky knew, a strong hand had wrapped its way around his ankle and was yanking him toward the ground. In his surprise, Sky lost control of his balance, following Z face-first into the mud. Z roared with laughter as Sky looked up at her viciously; gucky mud caking his chiseled face.

"You are SO DEAD!" exclaimed Sky heatedly.

Z screeched as Sky crawled through the mud army-style on his hands and knees over to her and served up a great mud pie right on top of her brown head of hair. Trying to hold Sky back with one hand, Z's other found a huge glob of saturated, brown dirt behind her, which she promptly walloped Sky with right back in the face. The next moment, the two had engaged in an all-out mud war -- a tangle of arms and legs ensued as each tried to deck the other in the dirtiest manner possible.

"I …. surrender… I surrender!!" Sky finally heard himself choke out over the mud on his face as well as his own laughter.

For although he had managed to pin Z to the ground -- sitting on top of her lower stomach while holding down both her arms -- the yellow ranger's clones created from her specialized genetic powers had more than enough picked up the mud-throwing slack after their leader had been taken down.

"HA!" grinned Z broadly as a flash of her eyes made her clones disappear. "Winning feels GOOD!!!"

"It took me looking like this to get a smile out of you," scoffed Sky affectionately, slowly letting go of her arms and crossing his own as he continued to sit high atop her stomach.

"Huh.. I…" stammered Z.

"No, I just hadn't seen you smile a lot since you and Bridge broke up," explained Sky. "It's nice to see you smiling again."

"You gonna be like Syd and tell me it looks good on me?" teased Z.

"Yeah, actually, I am," replied Sky, gradually getting off Z's belly and offering the yellow ranger a hand up.

"Thanks," said Z softly, giving an embarrassed grin. "WOAH!"

Sky pulled Z up from the ground so quickly that she slipped on the mud coming up, crashing into the red ranger's hard, muscular chest. Quickly grabbing her arms to steady her, Sky looked down at Z, whose mud-splattered face was now inches from his own. Z was fine on her feet now, and Sky knew he could have let go of her. Yet found himself still holding one of her arms, using the other to slowly reach up to her long, brown, damp hair to brush the chunks of wet mud out as Z's eyes of the dark-pooled color looked back up at him wide-eyed and questioning.

The moment was interrupted by a loud beep over both their SPD morphers.

"Sky Tate, here," responded the red ranger, immediately letting go of Z and inserting his usual, standoff-ish, authoritative demeanor.

"Cadet Tate, we found the suspect," they both heard an officer from the New Tech City Police Department radio over. "You and Cadet Delgado can return to the SPD base. Please send along my thanks to along to Commander Cruger for allowing you two to come down and help."

"No problem," responded Sky. "Please let us know if there is anything else we can do to be of help. Cadet Tate, over and out."

Sky snapped shut his morpher and placed it back in his belt. Then, he stared at Z unsurely, who was regarding him with a similar expression of cool uncertainty. They both endured a long, awkward silence.

"I'll drive!!" they both burst out at the same moment.

"It's OK," offered Z, moving out of the way of the driver's seat of the jeep.

"No, you drive," consented Sky. "You definitely won today."

* * *

Back at the base and still dripping with mud, Sky was looking forward to a long, hot shower. Normally, he just would have just taken one in the main bathroom of the boys' dormitory, but he didn't feel cleaning up right now with a bunch of other cadets bustling in out to use the toilets or brush their teeth. Images of him and Z laughing and frolicking during their mud fight were on replay in his mind, and Sky was desperate for some time alone to clear his head.

So instead, Sky headed down the hall to the Academy's guest quarters, which had its own, private bathroom and shower. As Sky made his way there, he found himself completely preoccupied remembering the way Z's big smile and bright, brown eyes had shined through all the dreary mud. Ever since he and Z had gotten to know each other better during their morning workouts the previous year, Sky had prided himself on his ability to rise to the challenge of making the moody yellow ranger perk up. Yet throughout their constant witty exchanges and playful competitions -- full of affectionate insults and teasing --Sky had never expected to find that Z's bold competitiveness and feisty demeanor would -- though probably not her intent – had given him so much pleasure as well.

Z was different than any other girl Sky had ever met. Growing up in an affluent lifestyle, he was used to being around gorgeous and charming women, who came with the downside of often being too spoiled and too afraid to step outside the latest stylish trends. Z was an enigma to Sky, especially given her growing up on the streets. He saw Z made no apologies for who she was or where she came from and wasn't afraid to express her interests, even if they weren't mainstream. And while granted she was more of a tomboy and probably would never be asked to pose for magazine covers in her lifetime like Syd did on a regular basis, Sky had to admit to himself Z was one story that had always kept him intrigued.

Sky was in such deep in thought as he entered the private, guest bathroom that he did not notice water was already running and splashing light against a tiled floor. Rounding the barrier in between the door and the bathroom area, Sky skidded to a half when he realized someone was already showering. And his heart began to thud even more intensely when he realized that someone was Z Delgado.

Sky stepped back slightly behind the barrier, yet his sight reminded mesmerized by Z's naked form. He caught his breath as he took her long, damp brown hair cascading down her shoulders like a curtain tantalizingly hiding what was underneath. His eyes then helplessly traveled down her slender back and the outline of her full, ripe breasts. At last, his gaze fell over her shapely ass and long, defined legs. All the while, his ears were filled sounds of Z softly singing a Latin lullaby that Sky did not know. Yet, he remained entranced by the sight and song of Z as if being transfixed by a luscious siren goddess.

Sky felt like he had been slammed in the chest by a locomotive; his heart was thudding so hard. Z to Sky at this moment was breathtaking… literally. Confusion and panic filled his head at physical reactions and feelings he never fully experienced before. It was similar to when he was 8-years-old and had a crush on Katie Lewis, who was in his beginner cadet class, but never this intense. All logic in Sky's head was screaming at him to run from the room, yet he found himself unable to take his eyes off Z long enough to do so.

At that moment, the spell was suddenly broken as Sky felt a strong hand grab his wrist; the other go to his mouth. Before Sky could counter the attack or make a sound, he felt himself being dragged quickly out of the bathroom.

The red ranger spun angrily around to face his attacker but stopped in shock when he saw who it was.

"I…I… I swear, I can explain!" stammered Sky, for the first time in life feeling utter panic.

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **Per Cruger's orders, Sky needs someone to go down to the New Tech City Police Station with him. Z is forced to go, because everyone else is busy.

On the way back to SPD after their work is done at the police station, Sky and Z get into a mud-wrestling fight. Back at the Academy, Sky accidentally sees a naked Z in the showers and can't take his eyes off her.

However, someone catches Sky in the bathroom staring at Z and drags the red ranger out of there. Sky is panicked when he sees the face of the person who pulled in out of the bathroom. Who that someone is will be revealed in the next chapter.


	21. Coming Clean

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 21: Coming Clean   


Sky couldn't believe the lack of control he had exhibited, finding himself unable to stop staring at Z after accidentally walking in on her in the shower. Worse, he couldn't believe he had been caught spying on Z. And worst of all, he couldn't believe who he had been caught by.

"I…I… I swear, I can explain!" stammered Sky, for the first time in life feeling utter panic.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," began a bemused Ryan, "But whether it's written down explicitly in the 'SPD Rules & Regulations Handbook,' I'm pretty sure it's against the Academy's code of conduct to spy on a fellow teammate who is naked."

"Ryan, it wasn't like that," replied Sky defensively. "I was just going to use the guestroom shower 'cause I needed to clean up and…"

"I can see that," cut in Ryan, taking in the still mud-stained Sky. "That must have been some mission you guys were out on today."

"Sure," was all Sky said in response, deciding not to tell about the earlier, all-out mud flinging fight he and Z had engaged in while out on a patrol for the New Tech City Police Department.

"Well, Doggie is taking a shower down the hall," said Ryan after a short pause. "Let me know if you decide to go take a peak and need me to drag you out of there, too."

"Not funny," snapped Sky, before starting to rub the back of his neck as was his normal, nervous habit. "Hey Ryan, you're not going to.. you know… to Z… .. about this… I mean, you wouldn't…"

"Tell Z?" finished Ryan. "No, I won't say anything to her."

"Ummm, thanks," replied Sky awkwardly.

"Or Syd," added Ryan.

Sky had been looking eager to leave, but he skidded to a halt upon the mention of the pink ranger. His face was suddenly ridden with guilt, indecision and anguish. The red ranger turned back around to face Ryan, but the janitor was gone.

**A/N: Coming up, two of our characters finally let their feelings for one another show… and not just to each other. Find out who in the next chapter of "Guy of My Dreams." **


	22. Heat Wave

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

**WARNING: This chapter contains M-rated material. Go to the bottom for a summary of this chapter if you want to skip over this more mature content. **

Chapter 22: Heat Wave  


_(A few days later)_

"You're late," snapped Sky, looking up from the Command Center computer as Z entered.

"Soooooo sorrryyyyyy," sighed Z in a tone of falsely sweet sarcasm. "What's the big deal? Nothing exciting ever happens on night watch anyway."

"That doesn't give you the right to slack off on your responsibilities," replied Sky coldy.

"Whatever Sky, I wasn't going through eight hours on night watch with you without a cold shower first," grumbled Z as she pulled her wet, brown locks back into a ponytail.

"Oh really?" smirked Sky, unable to ignore the potentially sexual connotations of her previous comment.

"Oh please, grow up!" whined Z. "It's the fact that the air conditioning broke down today, and it's the middle of the summer that's getting me all hot and bothered, certainly NOT you!"

"Yeah, it is hot in here," replied Sky, feeling heat creep up over the back of his neck that had nothing to do with the current lack of air conditioning, as his eyes gazed over her low-cut, yellow tank top and short, white shorts that nicely accented her summer tan.

"You're starring," said Z, crossing her arms defensively over her chest, which Sky noticed helplessly only served to further accent her full, luscious chest.

"Sorry," apologized Sky. "It's just I've never seen someone arrive so inappropriately dressed for work."

"Hey! Cruger said we could be out of uniform today so we could stay comfortable and get work done despite the heat wave and our lack of air conditioning," reminded Z, realizing that Sky was still in his full uniform. "I see you didn't get the memo."

"Oh I did, it's just that I'm a ranger, and as a ranger…" began Sky in a lecture-like tone as he sat down at Commander Cruger's desk.

"Lighten up, Sky! Literally!" ordered Z as she came up behind him where he was sitting and unzipped his jacket, causing Sky to smile at her amusedly. "And what are you doing sitting at Doggie's desk anyway?!?" she asked, quickly continuing before Sky noticed her blushing.

"Cruger left to go to an emergency meeting of SPD's intergalactic leaders a few hours ago, and well, as I am the red ranger, the big, blue, dog left me in charge," boasted Sky proudly as he leaned back in the commander's chair, which was rooted to the floor.

"Congratulations, oh mighty leader," replied Z, rolling her eyes as she walked back down toward the Commander Center main floor.

"And as commander in charge now, I order you to go put back on your uniform," continued Sky.

"WHY?!???" asked Z, clearly upset as she marched back over Sky sitting at Doggie's desk. "Sky, it's too hot in here to work in our heavy, layered SPD gear!!!"

"Why? Because I'm commander for the time being, and I said so," replied Sky, not wanting to admit that just the sight of her these days -- especially now in such a skimpy outfit -- was making his heart pound uncontrollably out of his chest.

"You know, you're being even more uptight than usual tonight," observed Z. "I don't feel like changing, and there really is no need for both of us to be here. Let me just get the paperwork off Cruger's desk that he left for me, and I'll be out of your way, since that is clearly what you want."

Yet contrary to her last comment, Sky found that Z was now more in his way than ever as she had shimmied through the narrow opening between Doggie's desk and the commander's chair, where Sky was sitting, which put her shapely ass -- barely concealed by her booty shorts -- directly in the red ranger's line of view.

Even as Sky tried desperately to scoot his chair backward, he found himself unable to curse the fact that the seat was rendered immobile from being bolted to the floor. Z meanwhile, unable to find on Doggie's desk the paperwork he had left for her, leaned forward on Cruger's workspace, unconsciously shoving her ass even further into Sky's face. The red ranger suddenly felt himself unable to breath.

"I have to get out of here!" Sky whispered to himself, standing up so quickly that his chest knocked Z's butt forward, sending the yellow ranger sprawling across the desk.

"Hey, don't push! Besides, I was the one who was leaving," replied Z indignantly as she spun around to face him, only realizing afterward that the smallness of the opening between the bolted chair and desk had practically sandwiched her and Sky up against each other.

"No, I'm commander, so I get to leave," shot back Sky as he desperately trying to step back away from Z in order to quell the blood rushing to his head, but finding the bolted chair left him no where to go.

"So go already," replied Z, squirming against Sky as she tried to let him pass.

Yet Sky and Z's mutual attempts to move away from each other only served to press them together even closer in the small space they were squished between. Feeling himself suddenly falling back into Doggie's chair, Sky instinctively reached forward to grab anything that might steady his balance. He felt his arm wrap around the only thing within its reach, which happened to be Z's waist.

Sky soon realized though that his fall was imminent, and the next thing he knew, his body had slammed back into the chair… pulling Z down along with him. Z's body toppled into Sky's lap as her lips accidentally crashed against his. And while neither Sky nor Z was sure who initiated it, they both found themselves suddenly kissing each other like love-starved lunatics.

Continuing to suck at Z's upper lip hungrily, Sky moved his broad hand caressingly up the back of her neck and through her hair, unleashing her ponytail so that he could run his fingers through her brown locks, still damp from her earlier shower. Sky's touch turned Z's body to rubber, instinctively causing her to wrap her arms around his neck tighter so she wouldn't melt to the floor in her state of utter ecstasy.

Feeling Z sliding off him, Sky pressed his other hand against the small of Z's back, and with one strong swoop, picked her upright and placed her so that she was sitting facing him on top of his lap. Z wanted to kill Sky from disappointment that his mouth had departed from hers, then immediately wanted to murder him more so for completely different reasons when she felt his lips suddenly drawing kisses down her jaw line, past her earlobe and onto her neck. She arched her back in ecstasy from the intense pleasure, making her hips to thrust into Sky's most intimate areas, which in turn caused the red ranger to shutter from the tantalizing contact.

"You know… this… is not… helping me… go change… my clothes… any faster," gasped Z haltingly, as the bliss from Sky's increasingly heated kisses across her neck left the yellow ranger barely able to form full sentences

"Shut up," whispered Sky huskily.

"Ok," replied Z meekly. "Oh GEEZ, Sky!!" she cried out deliriously as he began to nibble on her earlobe, pulling herself toward him again so she wouldn't fall over from the waves of desire flowing through her body.

Desire was certainly overtaking Sky as well as Z's tight embrace on him left her full bosom practically in his face. Masculine instinct finally completely overwhelming his normal, gentlemanly demeanor, Sky's mouth succulently made its way down Z's neck and to the top of her chest, which swelled out from under her low-cut, yellow tank top. Z let out a lust-filled moan at the feel of his full lips on the top of her full breasts. Sky grinned through his kisses. The fact he could do this to her made _both_ his heads swell with pleasure.

"Let me make love to you," begged Sky softly, breathing heavily during his reprise from his kisses to her.

"Ok," said Z softly.

Sky realized this was the first time he could recall that the yellow ranger had ever taken two orders in a row from him without argument. Then his mind suddenly lost all focus as Z once again began to kiss his lips lustily. Wrapping one arm behind Z's back and the other under her butt, Sky lifted Z up as light as a feather. Z hurriedly swept the papers off across Cruger's desk, half-expecting the normal Sky to resurface and reprimand her for her disorderly conduct. Yet Sky laid Z gently down across the desk, putting his arms on either side as he stood her staring down at her with wonderment and desire.

The break was already too longer for Z, who grabbed Sky's red undershirt and yanked him toward her. Grinning, Sky body crashed on top of Z's as the two once again began their hurried and passionate makeout session. Sky's thumbs started to graze against Z's lower belly; her skin as smooth and silky as he had imagined it to be since the day he had accidentally walked in on her in the shower naked. Z in turn let her hands slide up underneath Sky's shirt and over his rock-hard abs. The interaction turned them both on even more.

Yet it was soon interrupted by a sudden, loud crash.

"What was that?!?" asked Sky panicked as both his and Z's eyes shot toward the doorway. "Oh no, has the door to the Command Center been open this entire time!?!"

"I don't see anyone there," replied Z, her hand directing his face back to focus on her. "Besides, it's too late at night for anyone to be up and have seen us. Come on," she urged, hitting the button on Doggie's desk that shut the Commander Center doors. "Let's get back to business."

Z crossed her arms and removed her yellow tank top with one, fluid motion. Sky let out a shaky breath as Z laid topless on the desk before him; her yellow, cotton bra barely concealing her luscious breasts. As Sky slowly lowered himself back toward Z, he realized that for all his experience during his SPD adventures, he was about to enter virgin territory… at least on his end. His lips returned to Z to kiss her, this time the passion mixed more with love than unbridled lust.

As their clothes continued to come off and their bodies began to intermingle in the age-old dance of desire, both Sky and Z were too caught up in the intimate heat wave they had created between them to pay attention to SPD decorum, the lack of air conditioning… or the fact that, indeed, somebody _had_ seen them making love inside the Command Center.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY (for those who wanted to skip the M-rated material): **To put it real simply, Sky and Z make love. Unbeknownst to both of them at this point, somebody accidentally caught them in the act.

What will happen now for Sky, Z and the rest of their friends? Stay tuned to "Guy of My Dreams!"

_A/N: Just an FYI, at this point, I don't plan on adding any more explicitly M-rated material into this story. So for those of you who prefer to skip over that type of stuff, this is the end of those types of scenes._


	23. The Set Up

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 23: The Set-Up  


_(A few days later)_

"I am SOOOO EXCITED my best friends are coming to visit tomorrow!!!" squealed Syd she made her way along the corridors of the Academy with Sophie, Z and Ryan.

"That's great, Syd," replied Ryan; his janitor's cleaning bucket clanking at his side like jingle bells. "What are they like?"

"If you like tall, skinny, blondes with big boobs who think a hard day's work is long mall crawl, then yeah, y'all will get along great," cut in Z sarcastically.

"What do you think, Ryan?" asked Syd, always eager to get his opinion.

"I'm sorry, I stopped listening after 'blondes with big boobs,'" answered the janitor playfully. "What were you girls saying?"

Syd shoved Ryan had as Sophie and Z dissolved into giggles. The group was laughing so hard that they nearly toppled into Bridge, who was coming up the hall in the other direction. The blue ranger gave a big Bridge smile and wave to all, though noticeably avoiding eye contact with his ex-girlfriend, Z.

"Ryan, you da man!" teased Bridge. "Walking through SPD with the three finest, lady rangers at the Academy!"

"Bridge, we're the only female rangers at SPD," Sophie chuckled.

"You're a pimp, bro!" saluted Bridge to Ryan, before continuing down the hall.

"Must be my charming smell," joked the janitor as he unscrewed a bottle of floor wax in the bucket he was carrying.

"Uhhh no, Ryan honey, no…." drawled Syd, patting his arm affectionately while waving her other hand in front of her face furiously in her attempt to fan away the wax's horrid stench.

"Well fine then," replied Ryan, feigning mock offense as he re-capped the cleaner.

"Anyway, I'm off guys," said Syd. "I gotta file my visitors passes for my girls' trip here tomorrow at the administration office before Bridge and I leave on patrol."

"Syd, Regulation 131.25 in the SPD Rules Handbook says paperwork for passes for guests must be filed a week in advance of the given visit or visits," reminded Z.

"Geez Z, stop sounding like Sky!" complained Syd, not noticing the color suddenly drain from her roommate's face. "Anyway, I'm a ranger, so I can do whatever I want."

"Now who sounds like Sky?" teased Sophie, exchanging amused glances with Ryan and Z.

"Whatever guys," replied Syd, rolling her eyes good-humoredly. "Catch ya later!"

"What are you both up to now?" Sophie asked Ryan and Z as they watched Syd walk away.

"We're going to hang out with Sam for a bit in the Rec Room," responded Z.

"Probably play video games together or something," shrugged Ryan.

"Cool, I'll come with you guys to at least say hi," Sophie resolved.

The trio's conversation continued amicably until they arrived at the Rec Room. Then, all conversation suddenly ceased as the doors to the lounge swung open inside. The normally crowded hangout of the SPD cadets was deserted. Instead, the now candlelit room romantically illuminated a rose petal-strewn table set for two as soft music floated through the air.

"SURPRISE!" the gaping Ryan, Z and Sophie heard a young boy excitedly shout from behind them.

"SAM!!!" gasped Z; her jaw still dropped.

"Little bro, YOU did all this?!?" asked Ryan, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, with a little help from my other friends on C-Squad," explained Sam. "They all think you and Z should be dating, too!"

"WHAT?!?!?" exclaimed Ryan and Z together, almost falling over in shock.

"Oh, this is GREAT!!!" roared Sophie, practically falling over as well, except this time from laughter.

"Z and Bridge broke up, so she's single now," reasoned Sam out loud. "Come on, Ryan! You HAVE to go out with Z! She's the coolest girl ever!!!"

"Awww Sam…" cooed Z, so touched she temporarily forgot what the young ranger was trying to pull off… and that she had just slept with Sky, her ex-boyfriend's roommate AND best friend, the other night.

"Look little bro, I'm really impressed how you pulled this together," began Ryan as Sam shoved him into the Rec Room-turned-restaurant, "But this is just not gonna… Wait, is that a Philly cheese-steak sandwich?!? With pickles?!? My FAVORITE!!!!"

"See, now you have to stay and have dinner with Z!" exclaimed Sam. "Pretty please?" added the boy, putting on his best puppy eyes.

"Awwww," sighed Sophie, immediately falling into Sam's trap. "Come on, guys! He really did put his heart into this. It would be rude not to stay."

"Yes, very rude!" agreed Sam, crossing his arms.

"Come on, Sam! Let's leave these two lovebirds alone!" teased Sophie, winking at her friends as she grabbed the Omega Ranger's hand, and together, they quickly ran out of the room.

"Sophie, I'm going to KILL you!!!" Z threatened.

"No, WAIT!!!!" begged Ryan, running into the Rec Room doors just as they slid shut. "They're evil!!! They locked the doors behind us. We're stuck!!!"

"YOU'RE stuck," corrected Z. "I can just use my genetic powers to get out of here and leave my replicate locked up in here with you."

"You wouldn't?!?" replied Ryan aghast, immediately putting on his own puppy eyes to work. "Please?"

"Now, I see where Sam gets it from," smiled Z at Ryan's adorable face. "Sorry Ryan, but… wait, is that a super spicy steak burrito? MY favorite!!!"

"Can I pull out the chair for you, my darling?" joked Ryan as he helped Z into her seat by the candlelit table.

"Ryan, you really are a gentleman," replied Z, shaking her head. "You know, maybe your brother does have a point after all!" she added teasingly.

The older McFayden sibling chuckled. "You know what's really funny? When we started hanging out a lot back when you were helping me to get to know Sam, I realized that you are a girl I would normally go for," Ryan remarked; his tone growing more thoughtful. "You're outgoing. You're spontaneous. You're sassy. There's a lot to like about you, Z Delgado."

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" asked Z, looking at her dinner companion most perplexedly.

"I mean, I would want to go out with you," replied Ryan. "If we had met under different circumstances."

"You mean if you weren't already in love with Syd?" asked Z, sounding sly as she tried to finally confirm her long-held suspicions.

"Is that what you think?" asked Ryan, chuckling again as he gazed at Z amusedly. "You think I'm in love with Syd?"

"Well, isn't that the 'different circumstances' we met under that you were referring to?" pressed Z.

"Actually, I was talking about you and Sky liking each other," explained Ryan.

"WHAT?!!?" screeched Z; so surprised that she half shot-up out of her chair. "Are you serious??? I mean, the idea of me and Sky is just so… I mean, it would never …"

"Z…." said Ryan calmly.

"How… how did you know?" asked Z quietly after a long silence, wondering if maybe she had indeed heard someone walk in on her and Sky making love the other in the Command Center.

"Z, I could tell from the moment I got here that you had feelings for Sky, even if everyone else, including your ex-boyfriend and your roommate, seemed obviously to it," said Ryan.

"Right, it's not like you caught Sky and I having sex or something like that," replied Z, trying to sound casual.

"Woah, you and Sky slept together!?!?" asked Ryan; his shock appearing genuine to Z.

"Ryan, Sky and I barely got along amicably for the first year we were hear together at SPD," said Z. "Do you really think we'd ever be a couple… even if the world did turn upside-down, and it was something I, we, both wanted?"

"You never know what is going to happen, but I do know that you're really important to me and a friend I always won't mind being coupled up with on a fake date," replied Ryan as he licked his lips upon finishing the last bite of his cheese steak sandwich.

"Thanks Ryan," said Z gratefully. "You're the best."

As they two embraced in a warm hug, at that moment, the doors to the Rec Room started to swing open for Sydney Drew. Yet as she caught a peek of her friends wrapped close in each others' arms inside a candlelit and rose petal-covered room, Syd quickly slammed down hard on the button to shut the doors. She spun around and pressed her back against the cold, metal doors, breathing heavily.

Did she really just see HER Ryan hugging Z, HER roommate and best friend? Since when did Ryan and Z become so close… literally, Syd wondered. She slowly moped away from the Rec Room, hoping a quick nap in her room would help quell her queasy stomach before she had to leave for patrol duty with Bridge.

"I can't believe Z set up a dinner date for her and Ryan," Syd muttered to herself. "Or worse, I can't believe Ryan would set up a date for him and Z!!"

* * *

"So, you and Syd are assigned to patrol duty this afternoon?" Sky asked Bridge as they hung out inside the room they shared.

"Yup," replied Bridge as he holstered his firearm. "But hey Sky, before I go, I was wondering if maybe I could get your advice… I mean, I'd really appreciate your opinion… I mean, what do you think…"

"Bridge, if you don't shut up soon, I won't give you my help," cut in Sky as he tossed his apple snack back and forth in his hands. "Geez, this must be some big deal if it's got you babbling this bad."

"Well, kinda, sorta, maybe, perhaps, just a wee bit…" rambled Bridge nervously.

"Out with it, Bridge!" demanded Sky before sinking his teeth into the red fruit.

"I'm thinking of asking Z if she wants to get back together!!" blurted out Bridge. "Sky, are you OK!?!?" he added, seeing his roommate suddenly start choking on his bite of apple.

"Yeah, fine," coughed Sky, pounding his chest.

On the inside, Sky was grateful that his near-choking disaster freed from having to give an immediate answer to Bridge's proposal of propositioning Z back into their romantic relationship. Because at that moment, Sky did not have answer for Bridge, his roommate and best friend. Nor did he have an answer for how to tell Bridge that he had made love just a few days ago to his ex-girlfriend.

"Have you seen Z at all lately?" asked Bridge, interrupting Sky's reverie.

"No," responded Sky truthfully. "Not since we had night watch together a few days ago. Though I haven't seen much of anyone lately, since Cruger's got tied me down downtown most of the time at the New Tech City Police Department, helping out on a case."

"Yeah, training's been much more pleasant these past few days," grinned Bridge, immediately ducking as Sky sent a pillow flying in his direction. "But come on, Sky! Seriously! What do you think about me asking Z to get back together? You're my best friend, and your blessing means a lot to me!"

"Ummmm," stalled Sky, trying to calm the panic in his head. "Honestly buddy, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?!?" asked Bridge, sounding surprised as his face became crestfallen.

"I just don't think Z would be a good girlfriend," replied Sky, succeeding in sounding laidback. "For you."

"What makes you say that?" inquired Bridge as he cocked his head curiously to the side. "I mean, Z and I did go out for almost a half a year."

"Yeah, but you guys have also broken up twice," reasoned Sky.

"Only once officially," argued Bridge.

"Still, don't you think it's some kind of signal?" mused Sky logically.

"Hey, they say third time's the charm!" brightened Bridge.

"I hate clichés," grimaced Sky, hurling his apple core at the small wastebasket so hard that the can toppled over as the fruit hit the bottom of the empty bin.

"Sky, you alright?" asked Bridge concernedly.

"Fine," replied Sky through gritted teeth as he plopped down on his own bed.

"I get it," said Bridge slowly. "I knew it!! The _REAL _reason you don't want me and Z to get back together!"

"You do?" asked Sky shortly, feeling unable to breath.

"You're worried Z and my relationship will take away our focus from our ranger work!" replied Bridge, waving a knowing finger at Sky.

"Yeah, that's it," said Sky, letting out the breath he had been holding. "You got me there, buddy!" he added, trying to sound playful.

"Oh good," said Bridge relieved, though clearly obliviously to his roommate's taught face and clenched fists. "Oh HEY, Z!!!" he cheered as the doors to their room suddenly swung open, revealing the yellow ranger.

"Hey guys," greeted Z, sounding cool to Sky, though he could tell she was anxious from her crossed arms, which he knew to be her nervous habit.

"Oh geez, I'm late for patrol again," groaned Bridge as he checked the time on his morpher. "Syd's going to break a nail if I'm not on time this time. But Z, uhhhh, can you stop by later? I was hoping we could talk."

"Yeah sure, Bridge," replied Z.

"Great, awesome, perfect, fantastic!" bumbled Bridge, patting Z on the back. "I gotta go! Catch you guys later!!" he called as he hurried out of the room, leaving Sky and Z staring at each in silence as the doors swung shut behind him.

Her arms still folded, Z glared at Sky. He knew her careless gaze was only making the nervousness his body too felt, now more magnified than ever after his conversation with Bridge. Sky let out a deep sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, as was his own anxious habit. He then got up off his bed and slowly approached the yellow ranger, who looked back at him with a mixture of cautious coolness.

"Z, this just isn't going to…" began Sky, ignoring his heart's orders to halt what is mouth had planned to say.

Yet the prepared speech was never able to leave Sky's lips, as at that moment, Z sprung forward and pressed hers against his own. The intense passion of her kiss made Sky's mind instantly go blank. As their bodies collapsed together on his bed in heated embrace, the only thoughts that now made their way into Sky's head were that of making love.

* * *

"You're really into me, aren't you?" smirked Sky, playing lazily with Z's brown locks as he gazed down at her naked figure snuggled in his arms.

"Thank goodness that even after the intimacy of sex, your pompous attitude is still in tact," said Z sarcastically as she propped herself up on his chest with one arm. "GEEZ, I don't know why I keep making this mistake with you!!!" she sighed, clearly more to herself than to Sky, as she collapsed back on his bed.

"Four times in one afternoon," said Sky, sounding innocent, though unable to resist cracking a huge grin.

"Figures this is all about sex to you," muttered Z quietly.

"I heard that," commented Sky, rolling over on his side to face her. "Z, look at me. No, look at me!" he insisted, wrapping a finger around her stubbornly rooted chin and lifting her face up until his blue eyes could gaze into her chocolate globes.

"What?" asked Z; her outward coolness this time cracked by the slight waver of emotion in her voice.

"Do I really strike you as the type of guy who would have casual sex?" Sky asked seriously.

"No," answered Z immediately. "Because you were a virgin before we slept together the other night."

"How did… you knew…" sputtered Sky, before shaking his head. "Not the point. Z, you should know me better by now that I would never make love to someone without being in love first."

"WHAT?!?" whispered Z; her eyes growing round. "Sky, are you saying you love me???"

"That's just my take on this whole situation right now," responded Sky, taking time to choose his words carefully. "But you still haven't said how you feel about all this. About me," he added hesitantly after a slight pause.

"Sky, I…" began Z, shaking her head and once again looking away from him.

"Z," interrupted Sky, cupping one hand over her cheek; his thumb tracing the outline of her chin. "You don't have to play it so cool all the time."

Sky could see Z's eyes watering as she slowly looked up to meet his intense gaze. Her eyelids drooped slightly as her forehead softly fell against his own. Sky breathed in the scent of her; a mixture of the cinnamon body cream she used and grass from where he had caught her lying outside earlier that afternoon. Her smell was so calming and natural to him. Yet his pulse shot up the second he saw her quivering lips start to move.

The moment was shattered though at the sudden sound of Z's morpher beeping.

"Oh no, I told Cruger I would meet him in the Command Center to go over negotiation strategies this afternoon," groaned Z, smacking her forehead.

Sky's stomach dropped in disappoint. Here Z had probably been about to finally share her side of what was going on between them, and now, she had been saved by the bell, much to Sky's frustration. He fell back against his bed and threw a pillow of his face.

Meanwhile, Z couldn't recall the last time she had gotten dressed so quickly. Having no idea what to say to Sky at this moment, Z sprinted from the room without a wave or glance goodbye. Leaning against the closed doors of his room, Z flung open her morpher, expecting an angry text-message from her boss the big, blue dog. Instead, the words that met her eyes literally caused the yellow ranger to collapse to the floor in horrified shock:

"ACTUALLY, I DO KNOW THAT YOU AND SKY HAVE SLEPT TOGETHER. YOU BETTER TELL EVERYONE WHAT'S GOING ON BEFORE I DO."

Z's stomach lurched as beads of cold sweat broke out across her forehead. So someone HAD seen them making love inside the Commander Center the other night, Z realized in a panic. Her eyes read and reread the anonymous note again and again, hoping each time it would vanish and growing more nauseous every time it didn't.

For she was sure that no matter who the text-message had come from, the sender hadn't been Doggie Cruger.


	24. The Big Betrayal

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC." Valerie Wakefield, Suzanne DeWitt and Diana Parker, featured in this chapter, are also my original characters.

**A/N: If you haven't, go back and read Chapter 23 before reading this one. The events in this chapter will make a lot more sense if you do!**

Chapter 24: The Big Betrayal

_(The next day)_

"Where have you been?!?" demanded Syd as she marched up to Ryan. "You were with _HER_ all night, weren't you?!?"

"Syd, I thought you were off getting ready for your best friends' visit today???" asked Ryan confusedly as he continued to push his large trash can down the hallway on his daily janitorial garbage round. "But wait a minute now. What, I mean WHO, are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your new girlfriend!" retorted Syd, throwing her hands down by her side in a temper-tantrum-like manner. "Z Delgado, that's who!! MY roommate. MY best friend."

"Z, my GIRLFRIEND?!?" asked Ryan, almost doubling over into the trash bin from his shocked amusement. "Syd, first of all, Z wasn't with anybody last night 'cause Cruger put her on night watch all by herself as punishment for missing some meeting with him that afternoon. And secondly, the fumes from all that nail polish you use must have finally gone to your head. Z isn't my girlfriend!!!"

"But… but… I saw you two… in the Rec Room yesterday," sputtered Syd. "The room was all candlelit and romantic and with roses everywhere. It looked like you two were on a date."

"OH!!!" laughed Ryan. "Sam set up a date for us! He really wants Z and I to be a couple. My brother the matchmaker, who knew? Anyway, you gotta admit the whole idea of Sam setting up a date for ANYONE is kind of funny."

"True," admitted Syd, managing to crack a small smile. "But still, I saw you and Z hugging. Really close, too."

"Spying on us, huh?" asked Ryan teasingly. "Somebody's jealousssssssss," he added in a half-singing manner.

"Ryan, I'm being serious," whined Syd. "First, Bridge likes Z. Now, you. Thank goodness Sky isn't in love with her, too. I've had a crush on Sky so long that the thought of him ending up with anyone else, especially my best friend…. Anyway, I don't want to think about it."

"Syd, I don't mean to disappoint Sam, but I really don't foresee Z and I ever being a couple," said Ryan, deciding to focus on himself instead of his suspicions of Z and Sky's possible romantic feelings toward one another.

"You don't?" asked Syd timidly. "Ryan, do you like Z better than me?"

"SYD!!" exclaimed Ryan. "That's not really fair, now is it? You're both my friends."

"Yeah, I know you and Z are friends too, but you and I… we're so… you're my PERSON!!!" exploded Syd.

"Right," reminisced Ryan, remembering the night during last month's big storm they had stayed up all night talking in his bed, during which they had confessed how much their friendship meant to one another.

"Ryan, you're supposed to be with me," said Syd softly as her princess pout once again appeared.

"You have a crush on Sky," Ryan reminded her.

"You know what I mean," shot back Syd, rolling her eyes.

"Let me put it this way," started Ryan, stopping his stroll with the trash can and looking directly into Syd's aqua-blue eyes. "Even though you're a power ranger, and you don't need me to, I'll always want to protect you 'cause that's how much you mean to me. I'm loyal to you, Syd. That's not something you have to worry about with me."

"That is sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," whispered Syd; her eyes watering. "Ryan, I… "

"Ohmygosh, SYDNEY!!!" they both heard a high-pitched voices suddenly squeal.

"GIRLS!!!" exclaimed Syd, seeing her best friends from home, Valerie Wakefield and Suzette DeWitt, teetering down the hall as they ran toward the pink ranger in their high heels.

"OOO, I've missed YOUUUUUU!!!!!" gushed Valerie, as the three girls swayed side to side as they hugged each other tightly in a circle. "I mean, getting manis and pettis and facials without you just isn't the same these days!"

"Val, Suzie, it's SOOOOO good to see you guys!!! And look at the limited edition Louis Vuitton bags you have!!!" enthused Syd as Ryan leaned over to rest his arms on the large push-cart trashcan and continued to watch the Valley Girl reunion with great amusement.

"Why, don't YOU have the new Louis Vuitton bag yet?" asked Suzie, looking at Syd aghast as if her friend's home had been burnt down by fire.

"PLEASE, I'm Sydney Drew! The girl whose current single, "Me," is still No. 1 on the Billboard Top 100 chart. Louis shipped the bag to me personally two weeks ago," replied Syd, rolling her eyes at her friends as if to emphasize how silly they were to think just 'cause she was a ranger, still didn't mean she wasn't on the inside track.

"OOOOOHHHHH!!!!" squealed Val and Suzie simultaneously, grabbing hands in excitement. "That's, SOOOOO HOT!"

"Tell me girls, what's the big gossip from home?" asked Syd intently.

"Oh the usual," replied Val breezily. "I'm trying to convince Daddy to buy me a Ferrari, 'cause I mean, just three cars isn't enough. Like, cars are like accessories! I mean, you can't be seen in the same one everyday. It's unfashionable!!!"

"Let's see, my dad is building a second villa in the South of France, and I just bought a new pair of Jimmy Choo sandals," said Suzie. "They were only $850. Really cheap! OH, and remember, Diana Parker?"

"Of course, DD-Cup Diana!" asked Syd. "What's up with her? Why do you girls look so disgusted?"

Waving her finger "come closer," Syd and Val huddled around Suzie; the girls' faces now all close together.

"Her parents caught her in bed with their pool boy!" hissed Suzie in a low yet loud voice.

"NO!" gasped Syd leaping back from inside their inner school. "Diana was sleeping with the hired help?!?"

"It gets worse," said Val gravely, gesturing for Syd to come back to their huddle. "I mean, Diana claims she ACTUALLY likes him!!!"

"Weird," muttered Suzie shaking her head.

"I mean, Diana's parents have started using the "D word," continued Val; her voice horror-stricken.

"No, not… disinherit?!?" whispered Syd shakily. "How awful! What was Diana thinking?!?"

"We've had to uninvited her to all this season's socials," continued Val, shaking her head sadly. "I mean, we just can't be associated with her anymore. Diana's a sweet girl, but she brought this on herself. What a sad story."

Ryan had to hold back his laughter as well as his overwhelming desire to ridicule Syd's friends for sounding so ridiculous. He could not believe the Syd he knew would hang out with people so shallow. Then again, Ryan recalled, he had seen Syd's closet before, and it wasn't likely that any of the pink ranger's friends here actually knew that Louis Vuitton was a designer and not an old king of France. 

"Syd, why is that janitor still standing there and listening to our conversation?" Ryan suddenly heard Suzie question, sounding clearly disturbed.

Before Syd had a chance to answer, Sophie and Z rounded a corner and came into the hallway. Instantly recognizing Syd's friends, Z's face became a mixture of dread and horror. She immediately spun around to dash back around the corner, but Sophie swiftly grabbed the back of the yellow ranger's jacket.

"Must avoid the Blonde Mafia," whispered Z desperately, still trying to escape from Sophie's grasp on her clothes.

"Be polite!" Sophie hissed back, dragging Z toward Ryan and the other girls. "Go say 'Hi' to Syd's friends. Especially if you've met them before!" 

"Elizabeth!" greeted Val, donning a large, fake smile.

"Z," grumbled the yellow ranger.

"So, good to see you again," said Suzie, whose utter lack of sincerity was apparent to everyone except Syd it seemed. "Are you really still hiding your beautiful brown hair under all those UGLY, I mean, vintage bandanas?" she asked curiously.

"I…" began Z, reaching up to touch her head, where she had wrapped a yellow scarf up to serve as a headband.

"And you must be Sophie!" cut in Val, noticing the girl in green. "Syd said the green ranger was now a girl. Aren't you a sweet-looking thing! If you're into the whole no make-up, big bangs and pigtails look…"

"Ummm…" stalled Sophie, looking at Z for help, who just shook her head.

"Seriously Syd, I want to meet this Ryan boy you've been telling us about for, like, ages!" said Suzie eagerly. "He sounds like such a sweetheart! And a total hottie, too!" she added, causing Ryan, Sophie and Z to exchange entertained looks.

"Yeah Syd, aren't you going to introduce him?" grinned Ryan broadly.

"I mean, Syd, why is the janitor still standing over there listening to us?!?" whined Val in a not-so-subtly voice.

"Oh, that guy? Relax, Val. He's just the janitor," replied Syd breezily. "I'm sure Ryan is around here somewhere."

Sophie's gasp of horror was audible, and Z stared at Syd with the utmost look of disbelief, disgust and disapproval her roommate had ever seen her use. Syd then quickly checked out Ryan's expression. The janitor was still leaning and resting his arms on the large trashcan; his expression unreadable.

"He's really cute though," whispered Suzie to Syd, though everyone nearby was able to hear. "Too bad he's a janitor."

"OHMYGOSH!!!" screeched Val suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. "I mean, is that Sky Tate?!?"

"The SKY TATE?!?" repeated Suzie, growing excited and flapping both her hands by her face in an effort to cool her red-hot cheeks as she saw the ranger coming down the hall toward them.

"I mean, Sky Tate as in one of New Tech City Magazine's Top 10 Most Eligible Bachelor's?" asked Val, breathing heavily.

"Top 10 last year," corrected Syd, grinning. "This year, he made the Top 5!"

"OOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!" squealed Val and Suzie together, again clutching hands as they did so.

"Syd, he is such a crush-worthy guy!" added Suzie.

"I mean, you are so right to be like, totally in love with him!" gushed Val. 

"Let's go say hi!!!" decided the girls together at the same moment, sprinting off down the hall and crowding around Sky, who was still a good distance away from the rest of the group.

"Run Sky!" said Z under her breath for reason not remotely related to jealousy, even given their secret, sexual tirades.

"They can act really stupid sometimes, huh?" chuckled Syd, turning to face her SPD friends and finding her comment was met with three, stone-cold faces.

"Speaking of stupid…" muttered Z, to which Sophie nodded her head ever so slightly as she glanced up at Ryan, whose expression remained blank.

"I don't get it," said Syd, cocking her head to the side and looking to Ryan for help.

"Well, I'm off to go finish my trash rounds," the janitor said finally. "And to find Ryan."

"But Ryan, you're right… OH, this is about THAT earlier," laughed Syd. "I'm sorry for not introducing you to my girls, Honey, but you saw how they were and what happened to Diana for being _friendly_ with a pool boy! And there's a really awesome Spring Fling coming up that I don't want to miss!"

"OK," was all Ryan said as he started to push the trash cart away.

"Wait, Ryan!" called Syd, grabbing his arm. "You can't seriously be mad at me! You just said 10 minutes ago you'd always be loyal to me!"

"Yeah, that was to the Syd I thought I knew," said Ryan coldy, jerking his arm away.

"Ryan!" gasped Syd in surprise.

"The Syd who I stayed up late at night talking with, the Syd who helped me get a job here so I could get to know my long-lost brother, the Syd who defended me to Sky when he made fun of you for being friends with a janitor," listed off Ryan. "Not the Syd who would put the best party of the year before her best friend."

"It's not like that," said Syd defensively.

"Is it Syd?" asked Ryan; his voice still calm but cold. "I think I'm beginning to see what I really am to you. I'm not your PERSON, just the only person around here with enough patience and good-humor to put up with your parades of closet fashion shows and constant gushing about how great Sky is."

"Ryan…" whimpered Syd, close to tears.

"You know what the worst part about all this is?" asked Ryan to Syd, growing bitter. "I'm gave up a career in the Air Force, where my father had served all his life and something he had always wished me to be a part of too, up until his dying day. And becoming a pilot was my biggest dream, too. But I gave that up to go find Sam, once I found out he was my brother. And right now, I'm happier being a janitor if that means I get a chance to closer to my family and the people I care about. I thought after all the time we spent together this year, Syd, you of all people would understand that."

"I still do," exclaimed Syd. "And just 'cause I didn't introduce you to my friends for who you really are, that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I care about you so much. More than you'll ever know!"

"I don't know if I can believe that," sighed Ryan. "I believed that I really was the person who meant most to you, and now, I saw that's not true. I'm still happy to be at SPD though with the people I care about. It's after today, I have one less reason to happy here 'cause I have one less person to care about."

"Ryan!!! No, please don't walk away from me!" Syd sobbed, chasing after the janitor as he finally grabbed the trash can, spun it around and hurried off around the corner and down the other hall.

The two had been so caught up in their discussion, they hadn't even noticed that Sophie and Z had been there the whole time, too stunned by the whole scene to move or even interject to stop the pair.

"Wow," was all Z could manage.

"Yeah, wow," agreed Sophie, as she hit the entrance button to the Rec Room, which was across the hall from where they'd been standing.

"Poor Ryan," sighed Z sadly as she and Sophie entered the empty lounge.

"Poor Syd, too," added Sophie.

"Poor Syd!?!?" repeated Z, looking at Sophie in shock. "Are you crazy?!? How could you have any sympathy for Syd after what she just did to Ryan?!??"

"It's got be hard on her being in an argument with her best friend," reasoned Sophie.

"True," acknowledge Z.

"And," added Sophie causally. "Syd's only going to feel worse once she finds out her other best friend and her roommate has been having sex with the guy she's had a crush on for ages."

Z's head shot up as her face went white.

"It was you who sent me the text message, threatening to out me and Sky to all our friends," whispered Z shakily. "You were the one who caught us together that night in the Command Center."


	25. The Big Reveal

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 25: The Big Reveal

"It was you who sent me the text message, threatening to out me and Sky to all our friends," whispered Z shakily to Sophie. "You were the one who caught us together that night in the Command Center."

"You and Sky should have shut the door to the Command Center, if you two were planning on having sex," said Sophie; her voice dripping with disapproval.

"It's not like Sky and I planned this ahead of time, like 'Oh night watch is going to be so long and boring tonight. Let's have sex to pass the time,'" retorted Z, internally grateful that the Rec Room was empty and their conversation would not be overheard. "But how could you, Sophie?!? How could you threaten me, with a text message over my morpher nonetheless, that I had to tell everyone about me and Sky?!? That's so wrong of you!!!"

"Wrong of me?!?" shot back Sophie; her voice rising. "You're the one who went about had sex with your ex-boyfriend's best friend AND the guy your roommate has been crushing on forever. How could you do this to Syd, but especially to Bridge, too! He is the sweetest guy on Earth. He wants to get back together with you!"

"He does?!?" asked Z, genuinely surprised by this new piece of information.

"Yeah, he told me so when we were in the lab together the other day. Bridge is going to be so hurt when he finds out you slept with Sky," continued Sophie harshly. "He does not deserve this! He deserves better than YOU!"

"Oh, you would just LOVE for Bridge to find out, because then he would never want to get back with me, and you would finally have a shot with him," snapped Z.

"I don't know what you're talking about," shot back Sophie.

"Oh yes, you do! I bet you were the one always encouraging Bridge to spend extra time in the lab. You were hoping to taking him away from me, so you could seduce him for yourself," said Z accusingly.

"Are you crazy?!? I was always telling Bridge what a good couple I thought the two of you made and encouraged him to make things right with you the first time you guys had that big argument over him being the one to slip to Sam that Ryan was his brother," responded Z. "Besides Z, I consider you my friend, too. Well, until now that is."

"So, you're telling me that if I wasn't ever in the picture, you still would have no interest in being with Bridge?" pressed Z.

"I mean, this is a hypothetical situation," replied Sophie uneasily after a long pause. "It doesn't matter what I would want."

"So, you DO like Bridge!!!" said Z triumphantly. "You would have wanted to steal him from me if you had the chance."

"I never said that!!!" screamed Sophie. "The reality is Bridge wants you and Syd wants Sky, and I just want our team to be together and be happy. But your selfishness has just gone and ruined EVERYTHING for all us, 'cause you weren't just satisfied with Bridge. You _had_ to sleep with Sky, too!!!"

The sound of a loud gasp snapped Sophie and Z's attention away from their argument. Their heads simultaneously swung toward the doorway of the Rec Room. Sophie gave a small scream as her hangs flung toward her mouth while Z stared horror-stricken at who had just entered.

There stood Sky, Bridge and Syd. And from the aghast and astonished looks on their faces, Sophie and Z knew their teammates had heard everything.


	26. Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 26: Desperate Measures 

_Sky and Z had slept together. _

The big reveal registered differently on the faces of the unsuspecting Sky, Syd and Bridge. Sky's face had clenched up, and his eyes narrowed -- the expression he normally donned when he grew upset. Bridge's effort meanwhile to pick his jaw up off the floor was still a work in progress as Syd continued to look around from ranger to ranger with watery eyes and a look of disbelief and betrayal.

"Wow," said Bridge slowly. "This is more shocking than the time I found my aunt in an Easter bunny costume jumping on a trampoline inside her house with her pet monkey."

Not that Z nor Sophie was feeling any better. Finding that their friends had overheard their argument made both girls feel sick. Z's insides sobbed at seeing how much hurt she had caused each one of her friends. Guilt was grinding away at Sophie as well, plus nausea over whether Bridge overheard her confess that she was not disinclined to the idea of dating him

It was Syd who finally spoke. Rather, exploded.

"How COULD YOU, Z?!?" whimpered Syd on the verge a temper tantrum. "What type of best friend are you!?? You knew Sky was mine!!!!"

"Syd, technically I was never yours to begin with," pointed out Sky tersely.

"So that makes it OK for her to go after the guy I like?!?" asked Syd, sounding incredulous.

"It's not like we planned this," offered Z weakly. "It just sort of… happened. Trust me, it's not like I had wanted to want to sleep with Sky!!!" she added, causing Sky's eyebrows to rise in surprise.

"Hey, it's not like Z is the only guilty party here," cut in Bridge. "It takes two people to do… I mean, you know what…"

"Of course you would defend Z," snapped Syd. "You still like her!!"

"Well not anymore," conceded Bridge. "I mean, I can't want to be with someone who never wanted me. I've got to get out of here. I need some air. Or some buttery toast."

"No Bridge, it's not like that!!!" shouted Z as she saw him exit. "Bridge, wait!!!" she begged running out of the Rec Room after him.

"So, I guess Z does still have feelings for Bridge," murmured Sky to himself before also turning to leave to a destination he knew where not, needing some time to process all that had just happened.

"Sky…" whispered Syd, moving to go after him but stopping suddenly when she saw another shadow round the corner into the Rec Room. "Ryan!!"

All thoughts of Sky, his sexual relations with Z and the breakdown of the ranger team evaporated from Syd's mind as she stared longingly at the auburn-haired young man leaning against the entranceway to the Rec Room. Only memories remained of how betrayed Ryan felt after she had refused to introduce the janitor to her socialite friends from home earlier in the day. Yet now, Syd found Ryan gazing right at her with an expression she thought almost could have been pity.

"Ummm, I'll give you guys some space," piped up Sophie, who was still in the room and aware of what had transpired between the two earlier. "Syd," she added, pausing at the doorway. "I really didn't mean for everyone to find out about Sky and Z this way. Honest."

"I know you didn't," replied Syd, giving her teammate a small smile.

Sophie shot her an appreciative look back as she exited the room, shutting the doors behind her. Syd and Ryan were left in the Rec Room alone, staring at each other sorrowfully and solemnly. The janitor took a small step toward Syd.

"I was coming to the Rec Room to empty the trash and accidentally overheard everything," said Ryan. "Just wanted to make sure you're OK."

"Why?" gaped Syd. "You were furious at me before when my friends were here, and I didn't introduce you guys 'cause you were… you were…"

"'Cause I'm a janitor?" finished Ryan, rolling his eyes. "Thanks Syd, but I don't really want to be reminded of what happened before. Your friends left by the way when they saw how upset you were. They told Sky to have you, 'Like, hit up the celly!'" he added, imitating Syd's fashionista friends with their high-pitched sequels.

"Thanks," replied Syd.

"I've got to get going," said Ryan finally after a pause. "SPD won't clean itself."

"But Ryan!" pleaded Syd, moving toward him.

"Look, I don't know why I bothered to stop in to see if you were alright, OK?" cut in Ryan, heaving a long sigh. "Maybe it's habit, I guess, or maybe I really do care about you, or maybe I really meant it before when I said I'm always going to want to protect you no matter what. I guess I know now that no matter what meant whether you were being sweet SPD Syd or stuck-up Princess Syd. Anyway," he added, shaking his head. "Go run along after Sky now. That's what you want to do anyway."

"I don't need to see Sky right now!" exclaimed Syd firmly.

"No Syd, I understand after what just happened that you need to go talk to Sky…" began Ryan.

"Making things right with you is the most important thing to me!!!" cried Syd as she ran up behind Ryan, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her head in his back.

"Syd…" started Ryan.

"I can get through everything else, but not if I know you won't be there in the end!!!" blubbered Syd. "Don't you see? You're the only one who pushes me not to be such a princess. Everyone else just rolls their eyes whenever I act too snooty, but you're the only one who calls me out on it and forces me to change. I need you, Ryan! You make me a better person. I never want to hurt you again. I'm so so sorry!! You have no idea…"

And maybe it was the stress from their earlier argument. Maybe it was the shock of finding her roommate was sleeping with her longtime crush. Or maybe it was just the relief of knowing she and her best friend were going to be OK.

But for whatever reasons, Syd's watery eyes finally spilled over as tears trickled down her face. She remained silent, but her shoulders shook and her breath came in shaky gasps. Feeling the petite, trembling figure still clinging to his back, Ryan's heart began to ache… for both their pain.

"Shhhh, everything's going to be fine. I'm here," whispered Ryan, slowly spinning Syd around until she was enveloped in his arms. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I know it is," murmured Syd, burying herself in his chest as she felt his chin come to rest on top of her forehead. "Now that you're here, I know everything's going to be alright."

* * *

_(Meanwhile) _

As usual when he felt stressed out or upset, Sky had resorted to putting grey sweatpants, a tight blue T-shirt and his boxing gloves to give the punching bag that hung from the ceiling of the room he shared with Bridge a good workout.

Sky's gloved fist slammed hard against the blue bag as his stomach felt sick at knowing Syd's warm smiles toward him would now be only looks of hurt and betrayal for the rest of his ranger career. He sent another powerful punch forward, wondering if despite Bridge's forgiving nature, his relationship with his roommate and best buddy would ever be the same again. Yet at the idea that, at this moment, Bridge could be reconciling with Z and the two would once again be back together caused Sky to give the bag a colossal kick.

The force of the blow sent the punching bag crashing down from the ceiling… just as the doors to the bedroom swung open and Z walked in.

"Upset some?" asked Z, raising her eyebrows as she saw the blue bag now lying on the floor.

"You could say that," answered Sky; his hair damp and sweat coating his bare arms from his boxing workout.

"I've looked all over for Bridge and haven't been able to find him," said Z. "I was really worried about him after he accidentally overheard Sophie and I arguing about that you and I had been sleeping together."

"Syd too," reminded Sky. "I was going to go talk to her after I cooled off."

"Yeah, she's next on my list of people to get to," sighed Z. "Anyway, do you know where Bridge might be?"

"Why would I know where your ex-boyfriend is? Or is it boyfriend AGAIN now?" questioned Sky sarcastically, pulling off his punching gloves and pummeling them hard one at a time so that they barely missed Z.

"Boyfriend… Sky… what are you talking… what's going on???" stammered Z in confusion. "And watch where you are aiming those gloves! Why are you acting like this is all MY fault?!?"

"You asked me a few days ago if what was going on between us was just about sex," said Sky bitterly. "Maybe I should have been asking you the same question."

"WHAT?!?" exclaimed Z; a look of shock dawning across her face.

"Was I just someone to keep you occupied until you and Bridge were ready to get back together again?" asked Sky in a harsh tone. "I mean, I just heard you tell everyone in there that you never wanted to want to sleep with me."

"This is complicated, I mean, I don't even understand how…" began Z.

"Look save it, Delgado," cut in Sky. "You think you're in hot water with your friends? I've known Bridge and Syd twice as long as you have, and I don't know if they are ever going to forgive me now."

"Sky, I…" started Z.

"And yes, we both knew we'd be in trouble with them, but I put my position as B-Squad leader and red ranger on the line, too!" shouted Sky. "How am I supposed to fix the chemistry of our team now when I'm the one responsible?!? I risked my REPUTATION for you Z, and for what? I mean, I thought maybe I…I had fallen…. heck, I don't know what I was thinking now."

"What are you trying to say, Sky?" asked Z, crossing her arms as was her usual, defensive pose.

"It's over between us," replied Sky simply, grabbing his uniform, striding out of his bedroom and leaving a stunned Z behind.

Sky walked quickly toward the boys dormitory bathrooms, where he knew Z couldn't follow. He put back on his uniform after a long, refreshing shower. Then, he went to search for the one ranger he wanted and needed to see most right now.

"Hello, Commander Cruger?" asked Sky when he finally found Shadow Ranger inside the base Commander Center.

"Come here, Sky," replied Cruger, gesturing for the red ranger to come over to his desk. "Do you need to see me for something?"

"Yes, Sir," answered Sky. "As soon as arrangements can be made, I am going to leave SPD."


	27. Guy of My Dreams

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 27: Guy of My Dreams 

_(A few hours later) _

"Hey, I've been looking for you," said Z hesitantly to Syd as she entered the bedroom they shared.

"Hey, I've been avoiding you," replied the pink ranger sulkily. "Although can you blame me? I just found out my roommate and my best friend has been sleeping with the guy I've liked for years."

"Yeah, I guess I can't blame you for not wanting to see me right now," sighed Z, flopping down in reverse on her bed so that her feet rested on her pillow. "But if it makes you feel better, Sky ended it between us."

"Why would that make me feel better to know you're now hurting, too?" asked Syd, sounding sincere, much to Z's disbelief.

"I thought you would hate my guts right about now," replied Z incredulously, to switch Syd merely gave a shrug in response. "Anyway, it's like what happened between Sky and I meant anything. I mean, it's not like I _care_ that it's over," she continued, failing in her attempts to come across carefree.

"Z, you shouldn't keep your emotions so bottled up all the time," commented Syd; frustration leaking into her voice.

"I grew up on the streets," replied Z tiredly. "Life was tough. If you let people see things were getting to you, they began to think you were weak and… Anyway, it was just easier to push feelings out of the picture."

"You LIKE Sky!" exploded Syd. "It's OK admit that, especially to yourself."

"Don't be ridiculous, Syd!!!" scoffed Z.

"Obviously, I wasn't too happy when I found out earlier today that the two of you had been sleeping together, but the more I thought about it, and as much as I hate to admit it, Sky was right," mused Sky.

"Please don't say that," groaned Z, temporarily burying her face in her hands.

"No, but he was!" continued Syd. "He said that I was never his to begin with, and as much as I wish it wasn't true, Sky had a point. And maybe Sky just isn't such a good match for me after all."

"Really??" inquired Z, casting a look of fused doubt and disbelief at her roommate.

"Yeah, Sky's a total hottie, but he's always focused on work, and he never really sits around and listens to you unless he's got some vested interest in what your talking about," explained Syd. "Z, I realized after this afternoon that you are a much better match for him."

"Are you serious?!?" asked Z, now looking at the pink ranger like she was crazy.

"With you, Sky's finally met his match! He's found his equal in a girl," said Syd. "Nobody but you has the patience to constantly try to bring Sky out of his shell and to get him to have fun. And you're the only person I know who is able to 100 percent of the time tolerate his attitude and then throw it back in his face. Well, except maybe Jack. But you have certain, _things_, going for you as far as Sky goes that Jack never did."

"So are you saying your not eternally mad at me???" asked Z hopefully, also eager to halt the discussion about Sky that was making both her head and heart feel heavy.

"Well…" paused Syd.

"Because I had a really nice, long apology speech planned, and I was going to offer to do your night shifts and let you play your pop music in the room as loud as you want for the next month," said Z.

"Making it the next two months might help me be able to forgive you faster," said Syd slowly; a sly grin crossing her face.

"Fine," groaned Z. "Not that I didn't have this coming to me."

"Well, you could have done worse," chuckled Syd. "It's not like you hooked up with the guy I was head over heels in love with. Now, if it was you and Ryan who had been sleeping together, then I would have to kill you!"

Yet Syd's laughter died down instantly as the full force of what she had just said dawned across her face. The pink ranger's eyes grew wide, and she clapped her hands across her mouth. She saw Z was now regarding at her with a knowing grin.

"Syd, do you realize what you potentially just admitted?" asked Z.

"Ohmygosh…" said Syd slowly. "I don't want to be with Sky. I want to be with Ryan! I HAVE to go tell him right now!!!" she exclaimed after a shot pause.

"Took you long enough to realize," smirked Z under her breath as she watched Syd sprint out the door.

* * *

Syd desperately searched the halls of SPD for Ryan, kicking herself for not having realized what a wonderful boyfriend Ryan would be, but also for not having recognized her own true feelings for him. Ryan had become the first person she always went to when she had something to share, when she wanted to hang out with someone or when she needed someone to make her feel better. And it was his opinion of her and feelings toward her that mattered to Syd the most. And after everything they had gone through together, Syd knew there was nothing she wouldn't for man that she cared for more than anyone in the world.

She screeched to a stop as she suddenly spotted Ryan through a window, standing outside by the trash bins. Her heart was racing as she practically skipped down the steps, though not from physical exertion by any means.

Thoughts of the life she and Ryan would have together -- their wedding on the beach, their two, little perfect daughters, their white house with pink shutters – so filled Syd's head that she hadn't even realized it was raining as she stepped out the door.

The heavy downpour of droplets instantly caused her curls to flatten and her make-up to run. Her grey uniform grew heavy with the water and clung to her skin, but for once, Syd wasn't mindful of her comfort or appearance. She only had eyes for the tall, muscular auburn-haired young in a tight, grey T-shirt and slacks, standing by the large trash bin with a big bag of garbage in each hand.

"Ryan???" shouted Syd, but found her voice muffled by the loud sounds of the rainstorm.

"Syd ???" she heard Ryan call back, seeing him lean forward and peer in her direction through the blur of droplets.

Not able to wait a second longer, Syd ran through the rain, threw her arms around Ryan's neck and kissed the guy of her dreams hard on the mouth.


	28. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 28: Heartbreak 

Syd couldn't believe that she was finally kissing Ryan.

Her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck, Syd pressed her lips more passionately full on his mouth as rain continued to pour down both their faces. The cool water coupled with the heat of the moment made Syd's skin tingle. She could feel the cool droplets against his clean-shaven face, taste the mint chocolate ice cream he had just eaten on his lips and feel the hardness of his abs through his wet T-shirt as she moved up against him.

The moment and the man she was with were more perfect than Syd could have dreamed of.

And then it was over.

Syd gasped hard as Ryan suddenly pulled away, probably to catch his breath, she mused. Disappointment hardly overtook her senses now that their first kiss was over. Rather, Syd was too delighted thinking about the many more to come. With her arms still around Ryan's neck, Syd through her head back into the rain and gave a jubilant laugh.

"Ryan, can you believe where we are?" she asked excitedly afterward while she looked around. "We're at the dumpsters. This is where we first met! Almost a year ago to the day, I think."

"Syd…" started Ryan quietly, though making no effort to move.

"What perfect spot for our first kiss!" she giggled. "Destiny could not have planned this better for us!"

"Syd…" repeated Ryan.

"Of course, maybe the next time we kiss, we can be a little drier," Syd cooed sweetly, starting to rock from side to side as she snuggled closer to Ryan. "And you can bring me pink roses, my favorite, and I'll make you your favorite cheese steak sandwich, although that would make your breath smell really bad… "

A finger over Syd's mouth halted her Bridge-like babble. She looked up puzzled at Ryan, who was using his other hand to slowly unwind her arms from around his neck. Syd began to tremble, though not from the cold rain, as Ryan then proceeded to take small steps away from the pink ranger.

"Was it the bad-breath comment I made?" she joked meekly.

"Syd, I care about you too much not to be honest with you," said Ryan solemnly. "I don't want to be in a relationship with you. I'm so sorry if I somewhere along the line gave you the wrong impression."

"Wh-wh-why not?" stuttered Syd, taken aback despite his previous, foreboding physical retreat. "Do you have a girlfriend you've never told me about? Or boyfriend?"

"No and no," answered Ryan, though unable to resist cracking a small smile at her final question.

"So, you ARE in love with Z!!!" gasped Syd; her stomach plummeting. "After everything she's done – breaking up with Bridge and sleeping with Sky only weeks later when she's known I've liked him for years – how could you still want to be with Z?!?"

"I don't want to be with Z," replied Ryan, his smile immediately vanishing at the suggestion. "I've told you that in the past. I wouldn't lie to you."

"But Ryan, I want to be with you!" choked out Syd. "Sky broke things off with Z, and yet all I was thinking about was how much I felt for you!!!"

"I'm flattered, Syd, I really am, but even if I believed that you were truly over Sky, it wouldn't change my feelings on the possibility of something more between us," replied Ryan.

"So you care about me," Syd started slowly, nodding her head. "But just as a friend."

"I'm going to go inside now," said Ryan quietly. "You should, too. It's really freezing out here."

But Syd's heart had already morphed as cold as stone. Ryan approached, leaving Syd with a kiss on her forehead. His touch that had just moments ago set her heart on fire now left Syd's skin burning like ice.

And as she watched Ryan walk back inside, Syd remained outside in the storm, unable to tell if the droplets falling down her face were tears or rain.


	29. Bridging the distance

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

**A/N: So in an odd stroke of inspiration between the hours of midnight and 2 a.m., I produced my first-ever "Harry Potter" stories. One is a Ron/Hermione pairing (my favorite couple from the series!!) and the other a Harry/Ginny. Check them out if y'all get a chance! I'd love to know what some of my more regular, PR readers think! **

**Ok, on to the next chapter of "Guy of My Dreams!" **

Chapter 29: Bridging the distance 

_(A week later) _

In the Rec Room, Bridge sat with a stack of buttery toast piled high on his plate as he had done everyday for every meal since he had found out Z that had gotten involved with Sky. The deliciousness of his favorite food had helped dull the pain slightly of having found out his ex-girlfriend had been having sex with his roommate and best friend.

Still, Bridge was sure his calorie-packed cuisine was not doing any favors for his figure. Not to mention that the weight gain would certainly not better his chances of getting a new girlfriend. Then again, Bridge mused, he was in the best shape of his life while he was dating Z. Yet, they had still not made it as a couple. At the recollection, Bridge took another huge bite of buttery toast, letting the slick crumbs trickle down his chin.

At that moment, the doors to the Rec Room swung open, and Bridge looked up to see Sophie walk in. The blonde shook her head in disapproval at finding her teammate again taking in toast. The side-to-side motion of Sophie's face sent her pigtails flapping against her cheeks, causing Bridge laugh and sending more bread crumbs lose from his mouth.

"All this buttery toast is going to give you cavities," chided Sophie. "And we all know how much you hate the dentist!"

"Sorry, Mummy," apologized Bridge sarcastically. "But don't you think I have a right to be just a _wee_ bit upset these days?"

"I don't know how many more days of this the team can take though," murmured Sophie as she flopped down on the couch beside him.

"I thought it was that Sky and Z slept together, not my toast eating, that was causing all the tension," replied Bridge.

"Yes, yes Bridge, I didn't mean to imply your food choices were the cause behind our team's current collapse," agreed Sophie, giving him a sad, half-smile. "But I can't believe we blew another mission today on account of half our team not speaking to on another. Something has to be done before Cruger declares our squad dysfunctional, or worse, someone just up and quits."

"What, you haven't heard anyone say they are going to leave team?" asked Bridge keenly.

"No, have you?" inquired Sophie.

"No, although Sky has been acting weird lately," replied Bridge. "But anyway, I agree with you that something has to be done to fix our team."

"Maybe you should make the first move to try and smooth things over with Sky and Z both," offered Sophie meekly. "I know, I know it's not what you want to do," she added quickly, seeing Bridge start to protest. "But right now, Sky and Z are each too afraid to come seek you out."

"I can't talk to Sky or Z right now. It's just too hard," sighed Bridge.

"But sometimes the right thing is the hard thing," urged Sophie. "We have to keep B-Squad together. We're more than just each others' friends here at SPD. We're a family."

"An incestuous family," joked Bridge, to which Sophie hit him with a nearby pillow.

"I'm trying to be serious here!" begged the green ranger. "I know Syd and Z made up, but besides that, you're still not speaking to Z who is not speaking to me who is not speaking to Sky who is not speaking to Syd who is not…"

"Ok, Ok, I'll think about going to work things out with Sky and Z!!" exclaimed Bridge, waving his white napkin around like he was surrendering at battle. "Geez Soph, you're almost as good a babbler as I am."

"Oh boy, there's a lot I admire about you Bridge, but your rambling is one habit of yours I'd prefer not to pick up," teased Sophie, who received an affectionate shove from Bridge in return.

"Which is why I gotta ask," continued Bridge, clasping and unclasping his gloved hands nervously, "' cause during your argument we all overheard you having with Z, the one where it was revealed she and Sky were sleeping together, Z also accused you of having feelings for me."

"Which I didn't exactly deny," recalled Sophie, growing hot at the memory. "Bridge, I never ever tried to sabotage your relationship with Z…"

"I know you didn't," cut in Bridge. "And I think in her heart Z knows that, too. But I mean, if she and I weren't together when you first came to SPD to be the green ranger, do you think, I mean, that you and I would have…" stumbled Bridge as his nerves began to get to him.

"Yeah, I mean that's something I would have definitely been interested in," replied Sophie, looking away from Bridge as she turned pink and tucked a strand of her blonde hair shyly behind one of her ears. "Although these days, ranger romances at SPD all seem to turn out to be miserable failures."

"Well if you and I ever got together, I'm sure we'd be the ones to make it last," grinned Bridge, ducking away when he realized what he had said to hide the blush in his cheeks. "Look Soph, this year has been such a roller coaster with all the member changes in B-Squad and having to create the Omega Ranger gear for Sam on top of everyone's romantic relationship drama. And throughout everything, whether we're working or hanging out or whatever, I always have such a blast when I'm around you."

"Are you sure it's not just I'm your only teammate who understands the difference between a protractor and a proton generator?" asked Sophie wryly.

"Nooooo," drawled Bridge, swatting one of her pigtails playfully. "You've been there this year for me, Soph. I really owe you a lot."

"Do you mean that? How about then you working things out with Sky and Z?" offered Sophie hopefully. "'Cause I'm not speaking to them until you do first."

"Can't I just owe you dinner sometime?" asked Bridge beseechingly.

"Work things out with Sky and Z," repeated Sophie as she got up off the couch. "And then maybe, I'll consider it."

"Those green rangers sure are tough," muttered Bridge teasingly.

"I heard that!" sang Sophie, giving him an adoring smile before exiting the Rec Room.

As he watched her go, Bridge wondered if he and Sophie ever would get together. Yet like balloons struck with pinpricks, Bridge's romantic idea bubbles for himself and his girl in green exploded as soon as he remembered that he would never make out with Sophie if he didn't make up with Sky and Z first. In light of their recent love triangle, he wasn't sure if he could bridge the distance that had grown between them all.

But right now, he was still close with Sophie, and doing it for her sake was definitely worth it.


	30. Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 30: Say Goodbye 

_(A few days later) _

Sophie stood stunned at the news she had just overheard. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop. Rather, her heightened cyborg auditory sensors happened to pick up bits of Bridge and Sky's conversation at the opposite end of the hallway, in which the B-Squad leader informed an unsuspecting blue ranger of his imminent departure from SPD within the next half hour to begin a new job the next day, light years away on the space colony, KO-35.

The announcement had clearly blindsided Bridge as much as herself, Sophie guessed, judging from the gregarious ranger's shocked expression. Hoping for more information, the curious blond raced toward her teammates. Yet before she could reach the boys, Sophie smacked into someone coming out of the supply closet, causing her victim subsequently stumble and send printer paper flying everywhere.

"Owwww!!!" moaned Sophie and Z simultaneously as they both rubbed their now aching foreheads while the sheets drifted down around them like snowflakes.

Sophie gulped hard upon realizing she had collided with her estranged teammate. Ever since their argument in which their fellow B-Squad rangers had overheard Sophie reveal that Sky and Z were sleeping together, she and the yellow ranger hadn't been on speaking terms unless for dire, work-related purpose. Now here she was -- moments after learning her team's leader was leaving SPD -- face to face with the individual she reasoned was probably behind the reason for his departure… and the one person who Sophie thought might have the best chance of convincing him to stay.

Her eyes shot to where she had seen Bridge and Sky talking, but Sophie's fellow rangers had by now disappeared. She cursed under her breath while trying to avoid looking at Z. Standing before Bridge's ex-girlfriend, Sky's ex-lover and her ex-friend, Sophie was at a loss as to what to say… let alone what to do with the knowledge of the red ranger's secret.

"You could start by helping me clean this mess up," interjected Z accusingly as she glanced around at the printer paper scattered across the floor until her eyes came to rest accusingly on Sophie. "You shouldn't be running through the halls like…"

"Sky's leaving SPD!!!" blurted out Sophie without fully first comprehending her actions.

Seeing Z's taken aback and horrified expression, Sophie immediately recognized that the yellow ranger had been also been unaware of this development.

"Sky's leaving?" whispered Z in a wavering tone. "No! He can't. He just can't! We… we have to stop him!!!"

"I overheard him telling Bridge just a few minutes ago that he was leaving within a half hour and that was already over five minutes ago," said Sophie. "And judging by Bridge's expression, he also didn't know this was coming either."

"Do you think Sky's told Commander Cruger," asked Z.

"Sky had to have told Doggie," reasoned Sophie. "Sky's going to start a job on KO-35 tomorrow."

"Commander Cruger must be letting Sky use the galactic teleportation chamber if he's going to need to travel that far, that fast," said Z, clearly distraught.

"The what?!?" asked Sophie.

"The galactic teleportation chamber," repeated Z. "It's this huge, cylindrical room that seems to stretch both up and down for lightyears, like something out of 'Star Wars.' Anyway, the traveler enters the chamber, crosses this long, narrow platform running across room to the other side, where there is a machine that accepts the coordinators for the destination you want to travel to. The teleportation takes so much energy that Cruger gives permission ever lets anyone use it."

"Sky must really want out of SPD if he's willing to enter a scary room like that," shuttered Sophie.

"So, I guess you're celebrating now that Sky's going to be gone?" asked Z sarcastically, well aware of Sophie's disgust upon learning of her sexual relations with the red ranger after having previously dated his roommate.

" I have to admit, I'm still not thrilled with Sky, or you for that matter, after what you two did to Bridge and Syd, but I'm not about to let our SPD family fall apart!" replied Sophie fiercely.

"We have to hurry," said Z firmly. "Once the traveler locks in the coordinators, no one else can get inside the chamber. We need to get Syd and Sam and the others and then get to Bridge so that we can help convince him Sky to… "

"You go on ahead," urged Sophie as she knelt down and began to retrieve the fallen printer paper. "I'll clean up this mess and then go get the rest of the team."

"But…" hesitated Z, looking both grateful and yet scared out of her mind at the same time.

"DAMNIT Z, for once in your life will you stop bottling all your feelings and just go fight for MY team leader and the love of YOUR life to stay?" spat out Sophie in the angriest tone Z had ever heard the green ranger use.

"I don't love… Sky can't possibly be…" stammered Z in shock at the venom in Sophie's voice.

"WILLYOU JUST GO NOW!?!" shouted Sophie, flinging the papers she had just recollected at Z.

Sophie watched as Z backed away slowly before turning around and breaking into a run. Relief flooded over Sophie until she saw Z halt suddenly.

"Thanks," offered Z awkwardly as she walked slowly back toward Sophie. "And I'm sorry. For everything this year."

"Me too," smiled Sophie. "And despite it all, I've always still thought of you as my friend."

"Maybe now in the future, we can really act like ones," said Z genuinely, turning to go before stopping again. "Bridge," she began tentatively. "He really appreciates it when you bring that one-eyed chimp he sleeps with a bedtime snack. It was something I always did when I wanted to get back into his good graces after an argument."

"Thanks for the tip!" replied Sophie; her tone reflecting her confused appreciation. "But I think Bridge sleeps with an orangutan."

"Huh?!?" responded Z, looking at Sophie weirdly.

"An orangutan," repeated Sophie. "Or _Pongo Pygmaeus_, if you want to go by the species' scientific name. See, orangutans and chimpanzees both look similar, but orangutans are larger and have long, orange hair with…"

"See, I was always right about you being a better match for him!" exclaimed Z, shaking her heard.

Sophie opened her mouth quickly, hoping that the nice moment between her and Z hadn't been ruined. Yet a playful wink from Z cut the green ranger off before she could utter a word. Sophie could hear Z chuckling as she dashed off down the hall for good, before breaking into urgent calls for Sky and Bridge.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sophie realized that she and Z had more than just made up, but had just moved forward as well.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

"My mind's made up, Bridge," said Sky firmly. "I'm going into the galactic teleportation chamber now, entering the coordinators and taking off across the universe for KO-35, where I'm starting my new job tomorrow."

"But Doggie…" began Bridge.

"… isn't happy about this, but he understands it is what I want right now," explained.

"But this is not what I want!!!" pleaded Bridge. "I don't want you and Cruger to make me the new B-Squad red ranger! If you're leaving because you still think I'm mad that you had been sleeping with my ex-girlfriend behind my back, I've forgiven both you and Z now…"

"I know, I know," said Sky tiredly, recalling the long, emotionally draining, two-hour conversation he and Bridge had endured days earlier in which they had managed to work through their issues surrounding their mutual object of affection and eventually salvage their lifelong friendship.

"And you told me you had talked with Syd and worked things out with her, too," recollected Bridge.

"Though she's still looked really depressed every time I've seen her this week," recalled Sky. "I've asked her if it was because she was still upset because she had liked me, and I had… gotten involved with Z, but Syd insisted that it was nothing to do with neither I nor Z, and that she didn't want to talk about what was bothering her."

"I just want all of us to be good teammates and friends and happy again," said Bridge wistfully. "And if being with Z is what it is gonna take for you to be happy here at SPD again, then I'm all for it! Let's just say I've moved on to _greener_ pastures."

"Bridge, this whole fiasco ruined my reputation at SPD here," sighed Sky. "There's no way I can possibly stay."

"You're making this stuff up in your head," insisted Bridge. "Everyone still thinks you're an amazing ranger."

"I have to get out of here," responded Sky; his voice growing pained and distant. "You just don't understand."

"OK, well at least wait for me to go get everyone so that we can all have a proper goodbye," said Bridge.

"I'm not going to say goodbye to anyone else," said Sky firmly.

"WHAT?!?" gasped Bridge. "Sky, you can't! Syd will be so upset and Sophie will think you've been unreasonable and Cruger…"

"Knows that I'm leaving," interrupted Sky. "And I've passed along my leadership duties to you. That's all that needs to be done. Plus, I'm not one for long, emotional goodbyes."

"But Sky, you're my best friend!" whimpered Bridge, starting to tear up. "We've been on the same squad together ever since we first came to the Academy. What am I going to do without you?!?"

"You're going to go back and be the amazing B-Squad leader I know you'll be, you're going to ask Sophie out on a date," continued Sky, clamping Bridge on the shoulder and giving his pal a wink, before growing more serious. "You're going to find out why Syd has been so upset lately and cheer her up… and you're going to watch out for Z for me."

"SKY, NOOOOOO!!!!!!" wailed Bridge as he threw his arms around his best friend's waist and wailed loudly.

Inside, Sky felt like crying too at the thought of having to leave his Bridge, his other friends and the place he had for so long called home. Yet it pain his heart felt at the continual presence of the girl in yellow that let Sky know it was time for him to move on. But feeling Bridge's hold on him tighten with every fresh tear, Sky began to wonder if he would ever be able to break free.

"Ohh look over there, is that the new automatic buttery toast generator Doggie ordered?" lied Sky as he shifted uncomfortably under Bridge's grasp.

"Doggie ordered an automatic buttery toast generator!??!?" repeated Bridge, immediately gleeful as he let go of Sky to scan the area for his dream cuisine cooker.

Taking advantage of Bridge's distracted state, Sky slipped loose from his friend's embrace and into the galactic teleportation chamber. Once inside, Sky instantly slammed on the button for the doors to slide shut and behind him just as he heard Bridge begin to wail upon discovering the toasty deception. Still facing the exit, Sky braced himself for another round of emotionally torture at having to say goodbye to his best friend, knowing that since the coordinates for his destination on KO-35 had not yet been entered and then confirmed, Bridge would still be able to get inside the chamber.

"Coordinates Confirmed. Galactic Teleportation Chamber Locked," Sky suddenly heard the system say. "Please Enter Teleportation Tube."

The realization hit Sky like a ton of bricks. _Someone_ was already inside using the teleportation chamber. Apparently, Sky wasn't the only one intending to the travel to the far ends of the universe that day.

As curiosity overtook Sky, he was vaguely cognizant of Bridge's bawling outside the room and begging for the doors to be unlocked. Slowly turning around to scan the inside of the vast room, his eyes focused in past the narrow platform on the figure at the far end of the long, large chamber, who had apparently stalled in entering the teleportation tube when Sky had come in.

"Doggie rarely lets anyone in the teleportation chamber, so who could have possibly convinced him to let this place be used twice in one day?!?" muttered Sky to himself. "Wait!" he exclaimed loudly as his recognized the other traveler. "RYAN?!?"

"Funny Sky, but you were the last person I'd ever expect to come say goodbye," said Ryan. "And here, I thought nobody, well except Cruger and Sam, was aware that I was going to be leaving SPD for good."


	31. New Start

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

**A/N: I have a new Mystic Force story out, called "Saving Me." I asked readers to vote at the end of my last MF story as to who the couples in "Saving Me" should be, so per their requests, its a Nick/Madison, Xander/Vida fan fic. I hope y'all will check it out! **

Chapter 31: New Start 

"Wait a minute," said Sky in disbelief. "Ryan, you're also leaving SPD? Today?!?"

"Yeah, so get in line to use the galactic teleportation chamber," replied Ryan breezily, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, obviously Cruger knows you're leaving 'cause you got access to the chamber, but how come you didn't tell anyone else?" asked Sky.

"I did tell Sam, too," added Ryan. "Of course, he doesn't want me to go, but like the good little brother he is, Sam just wants me to be happy. Plus, he knows now that we finally found each other, we'll always be in each others' lives."

"I had no idea you even thinking of leaving SPD," reiterated Sky, still in shock.

"The same could be said of you," retorted Ryan. "I certainly didn't know the red ranger was morphing out of this place."

"I did tell Bridge…" Sky started defensively before shaking his head hard. "Anyway, not the point. Ryan, why the heck would you want to leave SPD? You've always said since your parents died, you hadn't really had a place like home until you came here."

"For the same reason that has obviously caused you to want to go," responded Ryan. "Love."

"Things didn't go your way with Syd?" smirked Sky, guessing at which girl Ryan was referring to. "I would expect it would take her some time to move on from me."

"Sorry to burst your ego," began Ryan, rolling his eyes. "But it was quite the opposite actually. I turned Syd down when she told me she wanted to be with me. And now, we haven't been speaking for over a week and… it's just too hard to be here now that things have changed so much."

"Actually, I understand exactly what you mean," replied Sky, looking pained and uncomfortable.

"I figured," sighed Ryan. "Funny how we're both feeling the same even though our situations are so different."

"What do you mean?" asked Sky.

"I flat out denied Syd the chance for us to be together," explained Ryan. "But you and Z are just in plain denial that you two actually do want to be together."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ryan," scoffed Ryan. "If I really wanted to be with Z, why would I have broken things off with her?"

"'Cause I think not only were you freaked out after all your friends found out, but you were also scared by how much you were starting to care for her," theorized Ryan, realizing he might have hit a nerve by the pinched look on Sky's face.

"My involvement with Z ruined by reputation as a ranger and team leader," said Sky; his expression torn. "After all that, there's no way I could still.. I would never want… I just can't…"

"Still be in love with Z?" offered Ryan. "Wake up and hear the emergency sirens, Sky! Everyone else has realized it. Why do you think your friends forgave you so quickly? And this rubbish about your ranger reputation being ruined is just in your head, so…"

"So if you don't mind my asking and since you are leaving anyway," cut in Sky, not wanting to talk anymore about the reasons behind his own departure. "Why the heck don't you want to be with Syd? You two were practically inseparable this past year."

"I have another love in my life that I need at this point to put first," answered Ryan. "I should get going," he added after being met with silence from Sky. "I've got a long trip ahead of me, even if these teleportation chambers cut down on the travel time."

Ryan stepped into the glass teleportation tube. Compared to the devastated demeanor in which Sky entered the chamber, Ryan's expression was one of calm resolution seconds before his intergalactic journey. Sky however remained preoccupied with Ryan's previous words though, wracking his brain to think of what Ryan could possibly be more passionate about than…

"Wait a minute!" Sky shouted, banging on the glass to get Ryan's attention. "You said before 'another love' in your life. So, you DO care for Syd! You do want to be with her someday."

Inside the tube, Ryan gave a small smile. "If Destiny wants Syd and I to end up together, it will happen eventually," he replied; his voice muffled by the glass wall.

And then Ryan was gone. Yet all that he had said remained vividly with Sky. Was he denial that he really wanted to be with Z, he wondered.

Still covering his ears at the loud noise the machine made, Sky stared up toward the top of the vast cylindrical chamber, to which the actual teleportation tube looked like needle in a haystack. He knew right at this moment that Ryan's body was buzzing overhead in tiny particles before being packaged to be sent across the galaxy. It suddenly occurred to Sky that he had never bothered to ask Ryan where he was going.

Yet realizing he had missed his opportunity, Sky turned his thoughts back to his own journey ahead to his new job on KO-35 as the machine neared its completion of Ryan's teleportation. With its prior job finished, Sky heard the chamber unlock its doors and braced himself for a still-bawling Bridge to come racing into the room, begging him not to go. When no one came barging in, Sky let out a sigh of relief that he would not have to deal again with a broken down blue ranger and turned to the task of entering the coordinates for his trip in the teleportation machine.

"Confirm Coordinates?" the system asked when Sky finished.

This was it, Sky realized, taking a deep breath. The second he confirmed the coordinates, he knew the doors the teleportation chamber would lock, and there would be no turning back. As his hand wavered shakily between the "yes" and "no" buttons, Sky cursed himself under his breath for his inability to erase from his mind thoughts of Z -- her saucy smile, the jubilant energy she radiated with when she danced, the fiery way she kissed him when they made love and…

At that moment, Sky heard the doors to the teleportation slide open.

"Really Bridge, there's nothing you can do to stop me from…" began Sky tiredly as he turned toward the chamber entrance.

Sky has been expecting to see his sandy-haired roommates, so it was much to his surprise when he found Z standing in the doorway instead. Her shocked expression mirrored his own. Sky noticed her bloodshot eyes and wondered if she had recently been crying.

"Wha.. wha.. what are you still doing here?" stuttered Z. "I heard the machine running, and the doors to the chamber were locked while the teleportation was in progress. I thought we… I… had lost…" her voice trailed off as she struggled to vocalize all she was feeling.

"The better question is what are you doing here, Z?" asked Sky, deciding he wanted to wait to spread news of Ryan's departure until he could talk to Syd. "I thought nobody knew I was leaving, except for Bridge and Cruger."

"Well, I would have been here sooner if I hadn't had to stop to comfort Bridge, who is still probably sobbing his eyes out, thanks to you!" snapped Z. "Honestly Sky, of all the stupid and selfish things you've ever done, this is the worst! And you're on our cases all the time for being irresponsible!"

"How am I being irresponsible?" asked Sky tersely.

"Well, first off, you barely gave Bridge, who is going to be the new red ranger, any heads up about your going," reasoned Z. "You of all people should know that he is going to need training before he steps into his new leadership duties."

"Cruger can help him with that better than I can," offered Sky. "Plus, Bridge has been at SPD just as long as I have, so he is just as experienced. He'll make a great, new, red ranger."

"And then there's all the young cadets you were helping to train," continued Z. "Especially Sam. He's still learning how to be the Omega Ranger, and as B-Squad leader, you were in charge of helping him learn to be on the team."

"You guys can teach Sam just as well as I can," replied Sky tiredly. "Look Z, this whole… _thing_… that happened between us, it's ruined my reputation here at SPD. I've got to leave."

"It's all in your head," reaffirmed Z. "Everyone forgave you. I mean, they're even saying that you and I should, _you know_," she paused, making a big show of rolling her eyes.

"Exactly," replied Sky, though his tone lacked conviction.

"And if you left, well despite your egocentric, pompous and constantly cocky attitude, everyone is going to miss you," Z cut in quietly.

"Everyone?" asked Sky, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Bridge, Syd, Sophie, Ryan, Sam, Doggie, Kat, Boom…" listed off Z quickly.

"And what about you?" interrupted Sky.

Sky watched as Z froze up like a deer in headlights. Her tanned features had grown pale, and her lips quivered visibly. Yet despite her obvious discomfort, Z's arms had still folded across her chest in her usual, defensive manner. Sky sighed audibly. He wondered if that crossed pose would forever keep anyone from melting the emotional iceberg that had frozen her heart over so many years ago.

"Look Z, of course, I'm going to miss everyone here, but we'll all keep in touch," continued Sky. "So unless you have a real, good reason here..." his voice trailed off.

Seeing Z avert his gaze, Sky simply turned around and started down the long plank across the teleportation chamber to the glass tube. Every footstep he took echoed the heaviness in his heart. He was halfway to the tube when three words from Z caused Sky -- and his heart -- to stop.

"I love you!!!" he heard Z from across the room hoarsely choke out.

Sky suddenly felt like he was going to explode out of his skin, and he had to repress the huge smile spreading across his face as he turned around to face her. Z was staring back at him; her face blazing with both fear and determination. And Sky had never thought she looked so beautiful as in her greatest moment of naked honesty.

"What did you?" asked Sky slowly, looking at Z dead-faced despite his raised eyebrows.

"I love you," repeated Z, taking a small step toward him. 'Cause if you go, I'll be wondering forever what it would have been like to be with you. For real, and not with all this drama getting in the way. So, there's your good reason not to leave. I know it's a selfish one on my part."

Sky tried to keep himself from walking too quickly back across the room toward Z, as the platform across the teleportation chamber was narrow and the guardrails offered poor protection. Yet before he could help himself, Sky was running at full speed back; the mere seconds it took to get to her feeling to him like eternity.

And when Sky finally did reach Z, he wasted no time. They had already wasted enough as it was dancing around their feelings for each forever. So, Sky grabbed both sides of Z's face and pulled her toward him in an earth-shattering, passionate kiss.

"I… I love you," Z said again, gasping for breath when they reluctantly broke apart for air minutes later.

"I've waited a long time to hear you say that," grinned Sky, pressing his forehead against hers as he held Z tightly in his arms.

"You know," began Z, searching his face. "I just told you I loved you. Now would be a good time for you to, you know, maybe think about…"

"Of course I love you," cut in Sky, cradling her against his chest. "I've loved you from the start."


	32. Heartbroken Again

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 32: Heartbroken Again 

_(Meanwhile) _

"What this guy did left me completely crushed!!! And NO, don't tell me to 'just get over it' because he is a janitor!!!" steamed Syd over her cell phone to her best friends from home, Suzie and Val, during their three-way conversation.

"I still can't believe you fell head over heels for that janitor who was listening in on our conversation the day Val and I visited you at SPD," tisked Suzie in her usual, Valley Girl-style drawl. "Really Syd, being at that Academy all these years has really has, like, really screwed with your sense of style!"

"I mean, you should be happy that janitor told you he didn't want to be with you," said Val. "He saved you from making a big mistake."

"That janitor was super hot, but why not go for a better guy?" advised Suzie. "One who can buy you Chanel and European perfume and diamonds. I know you like your diamonds, girl!"

"In case you guys haven't been listening this whole time, I LOVE RYAN!" snapped Syd into the receiver. "I would give ANYTHING to be with him, well except maybe my stuffed elephant, Peanuts, that I've slept with since I was a baby."

"I mean, SYD, he's a JANITOR and…" started Val; her voice dripping with disgust.

"You know, Ryan left me heartbroken when he told me he didn't want to be with me," continued Syd shakily. "If you guys were really my friends, you could at least offer an ounce of sympathy right about now!"

"Oh get over him, Syd!" laughed Suzie.

"NO, I WON'T!" shouted Syd. "And I won't give up on Ryan until he knows just I like I do that we are meant for each other!"

Syd slammed her cell phone shut before the two socialites could respond. Walking back inside the Academy, Syd stormed through the halls like a hurricane, forcing cadets to jump out of her way. As usual, she kept a watchful eye out for Ryan as she moved, but as she had come to expect, the janitor was no where in sight when she was around.

Ever since over a week ago she kissed him in the rain and told him that she was in love with him, Syd was well aware that Ryan had been going out of his way to avoid her. The Rec Room recently always seemed to get cleaned during the times she happened to be out of the base on patrol and the bathrooms every morning appeared shiny and sanitized as if magic elves had worked through the night. Syd was sure though it was just Ryan working during the midnight hours as he never was in his room down in the basement when she checked daily before she retired to bed.

The few times she had accidentally bumped into Ryan in the hall, Syd realized her nerves upon seeing him were making her act oddly cheery and light. Ryan however always quickly excused himself, feigning he was needed somewhere for work. Syd wished more than ever things could at least just go back to the way things were with Ryan.

Although in her heart, Syd knew it would never be so as she could never be "just friends" with the guy she felt at this point she would be in love with for the rest of her life.

Finally arriving back at her room, the doors slid open to reveal Z was not at home. Syd simply had told her roommate that Ryan had rejected her, since Z had been present when she had run off to confess her love. Yet just having to relive the incident just to Z caused Syd so much pain, she had asked the yellow ranger not to reveal to anyone else what had transpired. As far as Syd knew, Z had kept her word as none of her fellow rangers or friends at SPD had mentioned anything to her of the sort or had been acting different around her.

It was then Syd noticed the letter lying bearing only her first name on her bed. Of all the cadets, Syd always got the most mail as she was famous not only as a ranger, but as a pop superstar and former Olympian as well. Starting to open the note, Syd figured someone must have personally delivered this latest fan mail to her room.

Yet seeing the signature on the letter caused Syd to slide to the floor in shock; her big, blue eyes already watering over before she had even gotten through the first sentence.

* * *

"Cadet Tate, you're here. You're not on KO-35," said Cruger, stating the obvious to Sky, Bridge, Z, Sophie and everyone else in the Command Center. 

"Ummm, no Sir," replied Sky, blushing hard and looking sheepish. "I want to stay at SPD. That is, if it's alright with you, Sir."

"Here Sky! This belongs to you!" cut in Bridge instantly, shoving the SPD B-Squad red ranger morpher into his roommate's hand. "I still have my blue morpher back in my drawer in OUR room you know, the one where I keep my sock puppets!" he added, causing both Z and Sophie to have to stifle their giggles.

"Sir?" repeated Sky, glancing nervously at Cruger.

"Cadet Delgado," began Cruger before forcing the rangers to endure a long pause. "Please re-enter Sky's information back into the Command Center's mainframe computer."

"YES!!!" shouted Cruger's rangers simultaneously; all pumping their fists and high-fiving.

Winking happily at Sky, Z practically skipped over to the computer. Her insides were jumping around so giddily, she couldn't remember the system passwords. It didn't take long for the yellow ranger to go from pleased to pissed off as she started to curse the computer under her breath for being so stubborn and not letting her into the program.

"Here you go," Z suddenly heard Sky say as he leaned over her shoulder and deftly punched in the last password with one hand. "Geez Z, how hard is it to remember a simply security code?"

"I would have gotten it eventually if you hadn't butt in," huffed Z irritably to her new boyfriend.

"I know you would have," replied Sky, rolling his eyes as he playfully pinched his girlfriend's waist.

Smiling wryly at Sky, Z swatted teasingly at the reinstated red ranger. Sky's own fingertips accidentally brushed Z's as he retailed with his own arm gesture. Before the couple had realized, they had engaged in a rousing and affectionate hand-to-hand combat in front of everyone.

"CADETS!!! The COMMAND CENTER IS NOT A PLACE OF PLAY!!!!" boomed Cruger fiercely, causing both Sky and Z to freeze, even as he had her held in his arms halfway off the floor.

"Yes, Sir!" shouted Sky and Z together, hurrying off toward their respective posts, though not before exchanging loving looks of mutual, mock annoyance.

"So that's… that?" asked Cruger to Bridge, who was going through some papers left for him at the Commander's desk.

"Sky and Z?" asked Bridge, seeing his boss give a nod of affirmation. "Ah, young love is what it is!" he sighed, shrugging and raising both hands in the air.

"Even when Sky and Z finally are together, they still don't stop arguing," remarked Sophie to the two as she cruised by the desk, quickly picking up the stack of files marked for her before returning to the main floor.

"So, I guess there is only one question left," began Cruger to Bridge. "When are you going to ask Cadet Henderson out?"

"COMMANDER!!!" hissed Bridge, clearly mortified. "Sophie's got cyborg super senses! She can hear you!!!" he added; his suspicions confirmed as a blushing Sophie gave an amused look over where the two had been talking.

"Now what I think you should do for your first date is cook Sophie a nice, romantic meal," continued Cruger as the blue continued to turn blue in the face. "A nice kibbles 'n bits dinner always works when I want to do something nice for my wife, 'cause when we go back to the dog house later…"

"Commander, I need to find Syd," started Sky, coming over to the desk, much to Bridge's relief. "Do you know where she is? I forgot that I need to tell her something about Ryan."

"What about Ryan?" asked Bridge innocently as Cruger and Sky exchanged looks of knowing concern.

"HE'S GONE!!!" wailed Syd as she burst into the Command Center. "RYAN'S GONE!!! GONE!!! Doggie, how could you just left him LEAVE?!?"

"Syd, I know how close you and Cadet McFayden's brother, Ryan, were," replied Cruger calmly. "I was ignorant that our former janitor left without informing you prior to his departure."

"But Doggie, you have to know where he went!!!" insisted Syd fervently.

"Syd, I'm so sorry, but Ryan was adamant that his destination remain private," responded Cruger. "I don't think he even told Sam where he was heading. And the teleportation system is so massive that is does not keep a record of the coordinates its travelers entered."

"You mean… Ryan could be anywhere in the universe by now?" asked a wide-eyed Bridge, vocalizing the question on everyone's mind after Cruger's last comments when a too distraught Syd was not able to.

"Syd… I'm so sorry," said Cruger genuinely, confirming what the pink ranger had prayed was not true.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Syd, stepping back and collapsing again the wall of the Command Center. "RYAN!!!! NOOO!!!!!!!"

"But Syd, Ryan might come back?" offered Z, trying offer her friend some sort of hope. "I mean, maybe he's only going to be gone a week or a month or…"

Sobbing too hard to be able to talk, Syd held out to Z the crumpled piece of paper that had been in her hand as Sky and Bridge knelt down to wrap their arms around their longtime comrade. Sophie meanwhile leaned over Z's shoulder to read the paper that Syd had handed over, which appeared to the girls to be a letter. Both had trouble reading the note as the ink was smeared at points where Syd's teardrops had fallen onto the paper:

_Dear Syd / Princess / Peanut's Mommy,_

_I thought it might be easier for me to get out all I wanted to say at once in a letter. You're a smart enough girl to realize by now, that yes, I have been avoiding you ever since our conversation in the rain a little over a week ago now. I really apologize for my rude actions and for being so immature, but if it's any excuse, I saw how much my words hurt you that day, and I thought maybe if you didn't see me as much, then you wouldn't be in as much pain. _

_I hate to be the source of any unhappiness for you. Which is why I've decided to leave SPD…_

* * *

… _and since everyone knows you never give up until you get your way, I wanted to depart now with all the good memories between us still on my mind rather than risk things growing even more awkward between us. _

_But I wanted to tell you before I left that, next to finding Sam, meeting and getting to you has meant more to me than anything that has ever happened in my entire life. You've made me laugh and smile in ways I had forgotten how since my parents died, and you gave me something I hadn't had in a really long time: a place that really felt like home. _

_You inspire me with your courage, your honesty and your spirit. I don't think I would have ever gotten up the nerve to start forming a relationship with Sam if it hadn't been for you. You've taught me to go after my dreams this year, Syd, and that they can come true if I work hard and want it enough. _

_My only regret right now is that I couldn't make your dream of us being together a reality. It hurts me so much too, 'cause I would do anything to make you happy. _

_I'll miss you and care about you always. _

_Love, Ryan_

_PS – I left the CD with your potential, new pop single on my bed. I actually really liked it; had a nice, catchy tune. "It's Still About Me" is going to be a big hit with everyone, I predict! _

Even though Syd had re-read Ryan's letter more times than she count in the past 48 hours, it still brought fresh tears to her eyes on everytime. Before when Ryan and she had been avoiding each other, the days had felt like an eternity, but she had gotten through on the hope that one day they would be together. Yet now that Syd knew Ryan would not be back at SPD, time to her had felt unbearable.

Until Syd had realized Ryan was right. She had no intention on giving up until she got her way, which was in this case, her and Ryan living happily ever after together in their white, picket-fence house with two, pink-clad daughters.

So yesterday and 24 hours after receiving Ryan's note, Syd had asked Cruger for a temporary leave of absence from ranger duty and to borrow a space jet in order to start her search for her true love.

Cruger, realizing her determination to journey with or without his official permission, immediately granted Syd her request. She had then immediately informed her family, teammates and other friends at SPD of her imminent departure and was relieved when all of them, especially Sam, offered her their instant support and well-wishes. Syd had then packed up all of her pink-clothing, pop CDs she had released and Peanuts.

Which had now brought her to this moment, standing inside the space jet docking bay with her 10 suitcases, waiting for her friends to come say their farewells.

Syd had just finished rereading Ryan's letter for the umpteenth time when she heard the doors to the jet bay open and saw Sophie, Sky and Z appear, dragging a bawling Bridge behind him.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!!!!" wailed a bleary-eyed Bridge to Syd, who immediately threw her arms around him. "Well, I mean, I want you to go 'cause the sooner you go, the sooner you'll bring back Ryan, and the sooner you bring back Ryan, you'll be happy again and the sooner you're happy again…" he sniffled into her shoulder.

"Babbling Bridgey till the end," cut in Syd, gazing at the blue ranger fondly. "I'm going to miss you SO much. Guys, after I leave, try to do something to cheer him up?" she added, looking pointedly at Sophie.

Sophie blushed as Sky and Z also turned to face her way. The green ranger silently sent up a prayer that Bridge was still too busy bawling to notice how red her cheeks had turned.

"Bridge, you want me to make you some buttery toast after Syd leaves?" offered Sophie soothingly, throwing an arm around him. "I'll use my cyborg senses to calculate the ideal cooking time and the fridge temperature so that the crunchiness of the toast and coolness of the butter work together to produce optimum… _yumminess_ levels."

"You… you can do that?" asked Bridge; his crying halting for the first time in hours.

Sky, Syd and Z exchanged knowing and amused glances.

"Oh Sky, I forgot to give this back to you," said Syd, handing him her pink ranger morpher. "Rule 99.43 in the 'SPD Rules and Regulations Handbook' says rangers are not allowed to keep their morphers while on temporary leave. See, I did read the handbook like I was supposed to."

"It will be waiting for you when you get back," replied Sky, giving her morpher a slight toss in the air. "Come here you!" he added as he enveloped Syd in a huge hug.

"Don't think I'm gonna give up on Ryan as easily as I give up on you!" joked Syd.

"I know you'll find him, Syd," assured Sky.

With that, Syd let go of Sky and turned to face her roommate and the person she considered her closest girl friend in the world. Z's face remained cool and confident as her arms folded across the chest. And just like the first time Syd had met her, she knew Z only used her trademark pose to hide what she was really feeling.

"You know you're gonna miss me," grinned Syd.

"Whatever, Syd," replied Z, rolling her eyes.

"Less than a week dating Sky, and she's already starting to sound like him!" remarked Syd, causing everyone in the room -- even Z herself -- laugh.

"Sam wanted to come say good-bye with us, but C-Squad had a field trip today," said Z.

"Don't worry, I saw him before he left," replied Syd. "His huge care package for me to give to Ryan is packed in my suitcases."

"So once you leave," started Z, getting a gleaming look in her eyes, "I'm going to throw out all your sickening pink furniture and pop music posters and put in a dance floor on what used to be your side of the room."

"You wouldn't!" gasped Syd in genuine horror. "My dresser was hand-painted and custom-built in Paris!"

"Yeah, so I guess you better go find Ryan and hurry back here before I start construction," smiled Z.

The roommates then through their arms around each other as tears sprung to both of their eyes. They held each other as tightly as the bond of friendship between them, each knowing that despite all the drama of the past year, the pink princess and yellow rebel would always be an unbreakable pair.

"So, who's going to help me with my luggage?" asked Syd cheerfully, pointing to her 10-piece arsenal when she and Z finished hugging.

"That's it! We're out of here!" said Z instantly, causing everyone again to laugh.

"So, where are you going to start your search?" asked Sophie as she and the other rangers helped Syd load her suitcases into the space jet.

"I was thinking the Terra Venture 2 colony on the Moon," replied Syd. "And I guess I'll branch out across the universe from there."

"We're going to miss you, Syd," said Bridge, starting to tear up again.

"Good luck with your search!" called Sky as Syd hopped into the pilot's cockpit.

"Don't forget to write!!!" shouted Z as the jet's engines started up.

The four watched as the jet, with a big burst of fire and tower of smoke, shot up above the clouds. They stayed staring until the aircraft was barely a blimp in the sky. Or rather, until Bridge's bawling became too unbearable to endure.

"Oh stop being such a crybaby, Bridge!" hushed Z even as droplets started to fall down her own face, causing Sky to put a supportive arm around his girlfriend.

Z in turn leaned against on top of Sophie's shoulder as the green ranger's hands rested against Bridge's heaving chest. Soon, all four remaining rangers were standing with their arms draped across each others' shoulders. Right now, they all needed each other more than ever.

"It's going to feel strange around here without, Syd," said Sky, finally breaking the silence.

Giving one last, long glance up at the sky, Sky finally turned to walk back inside the base. Z followed after him, slowing up slightly for Sophie, who still helping along a sniffling Bridge. Suddenly, the green ranger halted in his tracks.

"Hey, with Syd now gone, do you think Jack will want to come back and be the pink ranger?" Bridge asked the others with genuine excitement.


	33. Journey’s End

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC."

Chapter 33: Journey's End 

_(Approximately 1 year later) _

In what had become a yearly tradition, they had gathered at the pagoda in New Tech City Park for Syd's birthday. Yet the recently reinstated SPD B-Squad pink ranger didn't feel much like celebrating.

She had been met with no luck in finding Ryan after searching across the universe for the man she loved. Only after eight months did she give up her search upon receiving word from her parents that her mother had been diagnosed with breast cancer. Syd had rushed home to New Tech City to be at her mother's side, and after four months of chemotherapy and other treatments, all were thrilled that Mrs. Drew's cancer seemed to be heading towards remission.

It wasn't that Syd still didn't think about heading back out into space to continue her search for her soul mate. Her feelings for Ryan were as strong as ever, if not deepened by realizing how much more her life felt lacking now without the man who had made her the happiest she could ever remember the previous year.

And it wasn't that B-Squad had fallen to pieces during her absence. All thought young Marianne Fernandez -- daughter of Dino Thunder Rangers Trent Fernandez and Kira Ford -- had performed flawlessly as B-Squad's new pink ranger after Syd had left, though Bridge had reportedly continued to contact Jack about the position. The only issue with Marianne that Syd had heard of was a technical one. Since Marianne was the around Sam's age, the new pink ranger required the same physical gene acceleration during morphs in order to suite up into the spandex.

Returning to SPD hadn't factored into Syd's decision process at all when she decided to give up her hunt for Ryan indefinitely in order to stay in New Tech City until her mother's treatments were over. In fact, Syd was hesitant to even return to the base as it held too many fond memories with Ryan for her, though she still saw her ranger friends plenty outside the Academy.

Yet just a few weeks earlier, Sky had called her with the news that work had begun on the Nova Ranger morpher with Marianne as the recipient in mind. Sky had divulged that Cruger wished the Nova and Omega Rangers to be of similar age, so that Sam could have someone he could relate to go through training with for years to come. Sam had certainly seemed fine with the decision as Z had related earlier that the young Omega Ranger had taken a particular liking to his future partner.

Sky had then informed Syd that they would be needing a replacement for pink ranger, and that he wished to offer her the opening first. Refusing the position at first due to her mother's poor health, Syd was surprised to find Mrs. Drew was actually the biggest advocate for her daughter's return to SPD, citing that her child made a much better ranger than personal cook or nanny.

Still, Syd was uneasy about returning to the place that had been the scene of her blossoming love for Ryan. Yet she just as deeply loved SPD, her friends, being a ranger and the chance to help others. So, Syd had agreed to return as pink ranger under the condition she be given extra time off to spend with her mother, which Cruger had immediately granted, given he recently put Sam and Marianne as well into the regular rotation of B-Squad duties.

Syd had been warmly welcomed back at SPD and had even been given her own bedroom at the base, since Sophie now shared the space she had formerly occupied with Z. Yet despite her joy at being with her friends again and getting back to work, her life there constantly felt incomplete. She missed Ryan more with every moment, which even her birthday celebration could not stem.

Her AND Jack's birthday celebration, Syd smiled as she corrected her own line of thought. It had been three years now that she and Jack had been sharing a birthday after Syd had learned the former red ranger would never know the exact day he had been brought into the world.

And Jack Landors certainly had a lot to celebrate this year, Syd mused happily. She couldn't believe that in three years, Jack had gone from sleeping with her to now being a month away from marrying his longtime girlfriend and co-partner at the New Tech City Homeless Shelter, Ally Samuels. Not only had Jack given Ally a resplendent ruby ring after proposing, but he had also… Syd looked at Ally's eight-month pregnant belly and grinned. No one was sure at this point which would arrive first: the Landors' wedding day or their first child.

"Hey, stop spacing out on your birthday!" Syd suddenly heard someone chide. "I mean, OUR birthdays!"

"Oh sorry Jack," Syd apologized as she turned around to see all her friends behind her on the pagoda steps as the other party guests enjoyed the strawberry-frosted cake inside.

"Not just Jack and Syd's birthdays, but Doggie's retirement party, too," Ally reminded everyone.

"I can't believe the big, blue Dog is retiring and moving down to Miami with his family at last," chuckled Sophie.

"I can't believe my boyfriend is going to Commander Tate, head of SPD's Earth branch," said Z, smiling up at Sky as she placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe Bridge is going to finally be B-Squad's red ranger," said Sky.

"I can't believe I'm going to finally be B-Squad red ranger!!!" gulped Bridge, causing everyone to laugh. "Geez, Jack, Sky and now me will have all been red rangers. We have enough former reds here to star in our own 'Forever Red' adventure!"

"So Sky, you gonna fill us in yet on what you and Bridge have planned for the rest of the ranger color shake-up?" asked Syd.

"Let's not talk about that now," urged Sky, checking his watch as Syd noticed him trying to fight back a smile. "Now, let's talk about your birthday present."

"Awesome," Syd tried to sound enthusiastic despite knowing what she wanted her friends wouldn't be able to fit in a gift box.

"Cheer up Syd, you love presents!" exclaimed Z. "Now, since you're our best friend, we wanted to get you what you wanted most in the universe."

"Z, you know that's not possible…" sighed Syd sadly.

"Never say never," said Sky, now obviously unable to hide his face-to-face grin. "Turn around! Look!"

And when she did, there walking toward her was none other than Ryan.

Feeling faint, Syd rubbed her eyes hard and actually pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. After then blinking several times, she looked hard again. No, there was Ryan still walking slowly toward her, looking incredibly handsome in a navy, pilot's uniform. A thinner, tanner Ryan with his auburn hair slightly grown out. But still her Ryan with his same unmistakable, brilliant emerald eyes and big smile.

Syd had replayed this moment endlessly in her mind, where they would both run ecstatically into each other's arms, kiss blissfully and declare their undying love for each other. Yet now that Ryan was actually here, Syd found herself speechless and too scared to move. Thankfully, that was what her friends were for.

"What are you doing?!?" smiled Z. "GO!!!"

And with a shove from her former roommate, Syd was off and moving toward Ryan. Hesitantly approaching one another, they finally met a short distance away from the pagoda so that they were far away enough for no one to hear, but still very much in eyesight of all the party guests. Syd's sapphire eyes watered as she gazed at Ryan, unable to make out the emotion behind his composed expression.

"You… you came back for me," Syd heard herself finally say.

"Not exactly," Ryan replied calmly, causing Syd's heart to feel as though it had been pierced with a thousand daggers

"Oh," was all she could manage to say, though unable to hide the evident disappointment from her tone.

"I came back here for SPD," continued Ryan. "Sky, Bridge and Cruger conference-called me a few days ago after Sophie and Z had found an article in a magazine about the medals of honor I had been awarded for saving the life of another classmate while at the U.S. Naval Aviation Academy."

"You mean, you've been here on Earth this entire time?!?" gaped Syd. "But almost a year ago, you used the intergalactic teleportation chamber to leave SPD."

"Last time I checked, Earth was still galatically located," answered Ryan, flashing a small grin. "But anyway, they all told me Cruger was retiring shortly and that Sky would be the new commander and Bridge the new B-Squad Red Ranger. They all hadn't been sure about what to do realign the rest of the ranger positions until the girls found that article about me. And since the blue ranger's zord is the only aerial one of the bunch, well, here I am."

"You mean, YOU'RE the new B-Squad Blue Ranger?!?" squeaked Syd, not sure if she could handle anymore surprises. "You're returning to SPD to stay?"

"Yup," nodded Ryan. "And to meet Sam's new girlfriend! Now, who is the Marianne my little brother has taken such a liking to so…"

"No Ryan, you are not doing this!" fumed Syd, finally losing her cool. "You cannot just go away for a year and come back and pretend like everything's OK. Especially after leaving me that note with the most wonderful things anyone has said to me in my life. And you cannot weasel your way out of taking about it, just like you chickened your way out of saying goodbye to me before left!!!! And…"

"You just said you really liked the note though," interrupted Ryan, who was met with an exasperated look from Syd in response. "Not the point, I get it. I do regret the way I left you. It was cowardly. And my decision not to tell anybody where I was going was a stupid one, too. Syd, if known your mother had gotten sick three months ago instead of three days ago… you have no idea how horrible I felt not being there for you."

"What about not being here this past year?!?" burst out Syd, practically in tears now.

"But you were the one who made me leave," reminded Ryan.

"Because I told you I loved you?!?" spat out Syd. "That's a…"

"No, because like I said in my letter, knowing you made me want to go after my own dreams," interrupted Ryan eagerly. "Syd, when you didn't introduce to me that day to your socialite friends from home because I was in my janitor's uniform…"

"Which was possibly the cruelest and stupidest thing I've ever done," mumbled Syd.

"Yeah, it was a stupid move, but it made me realize that I would never feel good enough for you until I made something of myself," continued Ryan.

"Wh-wh-what?" stammered Syd, not sure she had heard right.

"You've fenced in the Olympics, have put out pop hit after pop mega-hit, not to mention have helped save the world countless times," listed off Ryan. "And what had I accomplished in my life?"

"You put your life on hold to search for years to find Sam and then stayed to get to know your brother," reminded Syd. "There is nothing more admirable or important than what you did."

"Still, I wanted to have accomplished something tangible in my life to feel proud of," said Ryan. "And since my father's dream before he died was for me to follow in his footsteps and become a pilot, and well, luckily I had just finished my schooling around the same time I heard from Cruger and the others."

"A navy pilot and a Power Ranger," remarked Syd, gazing at Ryan fondly. "Your father, and your mother, would be very proud of you."

"You know, it was always my intention after my training was finished… to come to New Tech City," began Ryan, growing unusually shy.

"Because of Sam, right?" asked Syd resignedly.

"Well of course, but… for you, too," said Ryan quietly.

"Ohmygosh," whispered Syd, now sure she was dreaming.

"I love you, Syd," said Ryan, taking a small step closer toward her. "Always, I think from that first moment we met almost two years ago when you first started flinging those trash cans at me with your iron fists 'cause I was trespassing on SPD property in order to get close to Sam."

"Ohmygosh," whispered Syd again.

"I always loved you," repeated Ryan again, this time with more strength in his voice. "I just needed to feel worthy of your love first."

"You always were!!! You ALWAYS were!!!!" Syd half-sobbed as she threw herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she let the tears of joy roll down her cheeks at last.

Ryan's own elation put him at a loss for words as his arms enveloped Syd and rocked her quivering body close to his chest. Then after a few moments, he slowly looped a finger around Syd's chin and drew her full lips toward him. And then at last, the two longtime lovers' feelings were acknowledged with a gentle kiss. As their passion intensified at the unspeakable happiness of finally being able to fully show how much they cared for each other, Ryan and Syd were too obvious to anyone but each other to hear their friends cheering in the background.

"I am never, EVER going to forgive you for denying me a year of kisses like that," teased Syd when they finally broke apart for air.

"Not even if I told you I brought you back presents?" asked Ryan, getting a playful glint in his eye in anticipation of what he knew Syd's response would be.

"Ooo, goody!!!" cheered Syd, clapping her hands together. "I LOVE presents! Almost as much as I love you," she added, taking his hand and swinging it jubilantly side to side.

"A little 'Bridge' told me it was going to be your birthday," began Ryan, trying to hold back his broadening smile as he reached into his navy, jacket pocket and produced a small, velvet box. "And since I know how much you love jewelry…"

Both Syd's hands flung to her mouth as she watched Ryan get down on knee. Grinning like an idiot, Ryan opened the box to reveal a pear-shaped, diamond ring with a band embedded with rose-colored gemstones. Sensing what was coming, Syd had already started to nod her head uncontrollably as her friends looked on from afar and laughed gleefully.

"Sydney Drew, will you marry?" Ryan finally asked.

"YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" squealed Syd as she and Ryan simultaneously jumped into each others' arms. "YES! YES! YES! YES!" she continued to shout ecstatically between kisses to Ryan as he lifted her up and spun her around jubilantly in the air.

Back at the pagoda and hearing Syd's response, Bridge and Sophie grabbed each others' hands and began jumping around in their excitement for their friends. Watching the scene with his own fiancee, Jack wrapped his arm around Ally's shoulder and gave his pregnant, bride-to-be a long, tender kiss on the lips. Meanwhile, Sky and Z exchanged mutual smiles that conveyed everything they felt at that moment for their friends as well as about each other.

"Everyone at SPD always said Syd was meant to end up with the blue ranger," joked Bridge to Sky, causing everyone to laugh.

"I can't wait to see the ring!" gushed Sophie.

"Well, if I ever get engaged, I don't want my guy to get me some stupid, shiny stone," snorted Z. "He should take the ridiculous amount of money he would have spent on that overpriced piece of jewelry and give it to Jack and Ally's charity instead."

"I'll keep that in mind for the future," chuckled Sky as he whispered softly to her in response.

**A/N: In case anyone got confused by some of the references to prior events in this chapter, Syd and Jack were romantically involved for a period in "Be My Girl Tonight," which is the second story of this trilogy and prequel to this current one. **

**I know it's hard to believe, but coming up next in "Guy of My Dreams" is THE FINAL CHAPTER! So, stay tuned for the conclusion of the trilogy!!! **


	34. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor "The OC" belong to me. Ryan in this story is my original creation, adapted from the character Ryan Atwood on "The OC." Oh, and I don't own the show "Friends" either, from parts of this chapter are adapted.

Epilogue

**_(A little over two years later) _**

"That's why I was thinking we could get married at my parents' country club," revealed Syd of her dream wedding as she walked wistfully around her bedroom, periodically glancing at the starry sky through the window.

"Uh-huh," smiled her fiance, Ryan McFayden, who had heard her story just a _few times_ since they had gotten engaged in the park on her birthday two years earlier.

"There's this spot overlooking the lake and the golf course that will be just perfect!" sighed Syd, clapping her hands together excitedly. "You'll want Sky to be your best man, 'cause Bridge was the best man for Jack when he married Ally. But unlike how Ally's bridesmaids wore red, all MY bridesmaids will walk down the aisle in pink-colored, strapless gowns and the aisle will be lined with pink roses and you'll look so handsome in your white tuxedo with a light pink tie and…"

"Honey, you're a worse babbler than Bridge when it comes to weddings," interrupted Ryan grinning. "Now what I want to hear more about is our wedding night," he added mischievously as he pulled onto his lap.

"Oh, you are gonna be so excited to see what I'm wearing for that," murmured Syd seductively, brushing noses with Ryan so that her full lips came tantalizingly close to his.

"You're wearing something? Darnit!" replied Ryan jokingly as he started to kiss her passionately.

"HEY!!! No making out in front of the B-A-B-Y!!!" they suddenly heard a male voice protest.

"Bridge, just 'cause Daria is talking now doesn't mean she can spell," the pair heard a female voice adoringly remind in response.

Ryan and Syd quickly scurried apart as they turned around to see Sophie and Bridge standing in the doorway with their babysitting charge -- one of the most beautiful and exotic-looking little girls the pink ranger had ever seen. Jack and Ally's two-year-old daughter, Daria, drew coos and ahhs everywhere she went her with milk chocolate colored skin, crystal blue eyes and full head of dirty, blonde hair that fell down her back. They proud parents had already been approached by agents eager to have Daria model for baby fashion magazines.

"Hey there, Daria!" cooed the pink ranger as Daria toddled into the room holding Sophie's hand. "Aren't you a good girl… BAD BABY! Get off my imported silk!!!" screeched Syd as she saw the baby pick up her pink, Parisian scarf.

"Elefant cowld," gurgled Daria as she fell down with the scarf next to Syd's stuffed animal, Peanuts, and started wrapping the clothing around his trunk.

"What did she say?" asked Ryan and Bridge simultaneously.

"Awww, she's giving the scarf to Peanuts because she thinks he's cold!" gushed Sophie.

"Giving clothes to the less fortunate," remarked Syd. "Daria's already like her mommy and daddy!" she added, causing everyone to laugh.

"Are you excited that anytime now you could have a new little brother or sister, Daria?" Bridge asked the toddler as he picked her up.

"Jack and Ally have any idea whether their second child is going to be a boy or a girl?" asked Sophie.

"No, but they already have a name picked out," grinned Syd. "See whether the baby was a boy or a girl, Jack wanted to the name the baby after himself, so Jack or Jacqueline. And Ally wanted to do the same, Alexander or Alexandra. So, they compromised on the name AJ."

"One of each of their initials," remarked Ryan. "No wonder they say marriage is all about compromise!"

"Anyway, Bridge and I were wondering if you two could take over watching Daria for the rest of the evening," said Sophie, turning slightly pink.

"Sure, but… oh that's right! It's your one-year anniversary today, isn't it?" asked Ryan as he reached out and took Daria from Bridge while Sophie returned with the baby's crib.

"Yup!" said Bridge enthusiastically as he put his arm around Sophie and kissed her cheek. "One year happily dating the most beautiful blonde I know! No offense, Syd," he added quickly with a smile.

"None taken," replied Syd, rolling her eyes playfully. "So, where are you two lovebirds going to celebrate?"

"The Waffle House," said Bridge and Sophie in unison as they exchanged wide grins.

"They have really amazing buttery toast there," added Sophie.

"Isn't she wonderful," sighed Bridge as he pulled his girlfriend more deeply into his arms and kissed her on the nose.

"Not my cup of tea, but we've got Daria all taken care of," responded Syd, seeing Ryan bouncing the baby up and down on his lap. "You two have a great night!" she added as she waved them out the door.

"I just love babies," gushed Ryan as he played pica-boo with Daria.

"I'm glad you feel that way," replied Syd.

"How come?" asked Ryan as he put Daria in her crib, noticing Syd seemed slightly nervous all of sudden.

"I hadn't said anything to anyone, but I hadn't been feeling well for the past week or so," began Syd hesitantly. "So I went to the infirmary wing today, and they told me that… I'm three weeks pregnant."

"NO WAY!!!" exclaimed Ryan slowly as he grabbed both Syd's hands and kissed her hard. "That's wonderful!!!"

"Looks like Jack and Ally's kids are going to have another little girl to play with soon when they come to visit the Academy," giggled Syd.

"So, I'm gonna have two princesses to take care over now," remarked Ryan, rocking Syd back and forth in his arms tenderly.

"Are you disappointed? Were you hoping for a boy?" asked Syd, looking up at him.

"Boy or girl, you are going to be the most beautiful mother I've ever seen," murmured Ryan before he pulled his fiance into another long, passionate kiss.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

"I knew you were a thief from the first moment I met you, but I never imagined you would steal my heart," whispered Sky adoringly as he lay in bed with Z, enjoying the feel of her naked body up against his as he ran his fingers through her long, damp locks.

"Sky, I swear you say the weirdest things after sex sometimes," teased Z affectionately.

"Thanks a lot," shot back Sky, feigning emotional injury. "Is it OK for me to say 'I love you?'"

"Yes," smiled Z, finding even three years after he first said those words to her that her heart still skipped a beat every time he uttered them. "I love you, too. Always."

"Always?" asked Sky, raising an eyebrow. "Even that time last year I went to fight that monster without a morpher?"

"You're Commander of SPD Earth now. You're not a ranger anymore. You can't go running around fighting monsters without protection!!!" chided Z; the incident still causing her blood to boil every time it was mentioned. "But yes, I loved you then. I love you always."

"Even when I bought that mariachi band to sing to you for your birthday last month?" asked Sky, getting a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh, that was SO embarrassing!!!" groaned Z; her cheeks flushing red at the memory.

"You loved it," grinned Sky.

"I did love it," admitted Z, cracking a smile.

"And I love you always," responded Sky, kissing her.

"Even when I went against your orders during that one case a few years ago?" asked Z.

"Yes even then," grumbled Sky. "I still have a hard time admitting when I'm wrong, but if you hadn't gone with your gut, that criminal would have never been captured."

"Alright, enough of this guy talk, girl talk," said Z.

"That's fine, you can be my girl tonight," respond Sky as he stroked her cheek.

"Works for me, 'cause you are the guy of my dreams," replied Z softly. "One more though. Did you still love me when I tortured you with that strip dance last year for Valentine's Day?" asked she teasingly as she rolled over on her side.

"I especially loved you then," smiled Sky as cuddled up against her. "Now, that's a nice mental picture for me to fall asleep to."

"Well sweet dreams then, Commander Tate," said Z to her boss in a special, seductive tone she saved just for when they were alone.

Wrapping an arm around Z's side, he linked his hand with hers, enjoying the small clink their golden, wedding bands made as their fingers interlaced. He glanced one last time before closing his eyes at the photo sitting on the nightstand from the weekend they had eloped almost a year ago.

"Sweet dreams, Mrs. Tate," he murmured lovingly.

**A/N: Three stories and over a year-and-a-half later, this trilogy is finally finished! WOW!!! "Guy Talk, Girl Talk," "Be My Girl Tonight," and "Guy of My Dreams" are some of the stories that I've really put the most work and thought into, so seeing this series come to completion is truly a momentous occasion for me personally. **

**I want to thank everyone who read, and especially those of you who left reviews, for all your support!!! I'm a big proponent of writing for yourself, but in this case, this trilogy would have never ****happened without the support of all you fans out there. "Guy Talk, Girl Talk" was never supposed to be more than five chapters, but thanks to the wonderful notes from ****readers, it got longer and the****n spawned the sequel "Be My Girl Tonight" which then so many people wanted more that "Guy of My Dreams" was born. **

**Once again, thank you SO MUCH everyone****, and I hope y'all will check out my latest project, the Mystic Force story "Saving Me," which features Nick/Madison, Xander/Vida pairings. **

**See y'all around ****the site, and I ****am looking forward to reading all your fan fics as well! **

**- Destiny45 **


End file.
